Dead But Not Forgotten
by Shebella
Summary: Pam plays match maker with help from a surprising source & things just get better. AU
1. Chapter 1

Pam's POV

I am sitting in Eric's office at Fangtasia working on the piles and piles of paperwork left behind by Eric, I am quite sure he left this mess just to torture me. Torturing me seems to be the only thing that has given Eric pleasure since the night of the takeover and I don't know why. He will not tell me ANYTHING, he answers my questions with questions and when that doesn't work he just ignores me. IGNORES ME!!!!!

My boredom is broken when I hear the employee door open, before I can look up Eric is walking into his office with the new King, Felipe De Castro, in his arms, they are both bloody and must have been burnt by silver because I can smell the sickly sweet odor of burning flesh. Gross!

"Pam bring the King a meal, the new redhead, and bring me a Royalty. Sigebert attacked us at Merlotte's and Sookie ran him over with her car before I cut his head off." Thank goodness Sookie is okay, I want to know more, but I know better than to ask questions in front of the King. Just like I know not to say anything about Eric drinking a Royalty, a Royalty!!! Eric has been burned by silver and needs to heal, he needs human blood, not that half synthetic crap.

I say nothing. When I found the new redhead a week ago and brought her to him as a gift he screamed at him, threw the computer monitor at my head, and threatened to drain me if I ever bring another fangbanger to his office. Since then it has only gotten worse, he says that the fangbangers taste worse than the Red Stuff, the cheapest rot gut synthetic blood there is. He says that he has no desire to touch them let alone fuck them or feed from them. He does not want to even smell them in his office, so I have to feed in the employee lounge, how demeaning! I am his second! NOT just some employee.

The night of the takeover I brought meals to his office for him, Bill, and I. Dear Abby says that after a stressful event it is good to relax and share a meal with friends. Bill was enjoying his meal so much that I thought about asking him to ... what is that saying ... get a room. I drank demurely, finished quickly, glamoured my meal, and sent her on her way. Bill had finished feeding and was now receiving a blow job from his meal. How gross! Bill was always such a hypocritical ass. I love you Sookie, I am sooo much better for you than Eric, but I fuck everything that walks behind your back.

Eric was just sitting there, staring off into space, not even touching his meal. I look at him and wave my hand like ... I don't know ... come on already. He pulls her into his lap looks into her eyes, glamoring her, and bites her wrist. He could not have gotten more than a mouthful, when he jumped up shoved her from his lap. "I am full and I am going home" and just like that he left! He was not full, he didn't even have a snack! That was the last time that that I have seen him him drink from a human since the takeover.

I walk back in to Eric's office with his warm Royalty and with the redhead, Jessica, for the King. "So Eric please tell why you have bonded to a human? I was lead to believe that you were not the type?" De Castro says as he begins to stroke the redheads neck seductively.

Eric takes a long, deep drink. I can't tell if he is pausing for dramatic effect or trying figure out what to say. Finally he says "I was forced by Andre to bond with her. Since then I have come to appreciate the bond, Andre was right it makes it much easier for me to control and protect such a valuable asset."

The King is drinking deeply from the redhead, so deeply that I am afraid that he is going to drain her. He finally, releases her wrist shudders and says "Eric I am sorry that I feed from her so deeply, is she a favorite?" What? He really gives a shit? Right. I call Felecia to come get the redhead. She is in and out in seconds.

"Actually, she was a _fresh gift _from Pam. I was saving her but your need was greater." What a line, Eric was not saving her for anything, he had refused her! She was _fresh_, meaning that she has never been feed from before, but that is only because everyone knew that she was my gift to Eric. I had planned to reclaim her this weekend if Eric did not ... what is that saying? Shit or get off the pot.

"Ah you honor me, thank you for your consideration. Will you not be feeding?"

"I am fine your Highness. I refuse to share my meals with those who owe _me_ fealty, I will have to make due until I can find a replacement." What a lie!!!! I know that Eric is devious and manipulative but really this is getting ridiculous. I can't figure out why he is not feeding from the humans and then lying about it, there is something else that he is hiding, I just don't know what it is. Again I remain silent. I have not said one word since Eric and the King arrived, I am so afraid that I will say something that will give Eric's secret, whatever it is away.

"Your bond with the blond human .. what was her name?"

"Sookie"

"Is very deep, I have never heard of a human that could feel the emotions of her bonded from such a distance. My last bonded ... Allison ... she was my favorite." De Castro says with a far away wistful look in his eyes. I have seen this look before, many vampires get it when the remember their human children from their first lives. Suddenly he shakes his head and continues "We exchange blood daily, she could only feel my emotions from a very short distance, maybe 100 meters, no more. I wonder if this is a result of her telepathy?"

Again, Eric pauses "I am not sure, I have never been bonded before, but it would stand to reason that she will be more gifted with the ... mental attributes, if you will, of the bond. She cannot be glamoured. I just do not know."

"I do not know either, nevertheless, I am extremely happy that she not only felt your emotions but came back and .... and ... and saved us. Oh my God, I was save by a short, blond, human female." De Castro is shaking his head in disbelief. "I attempted to glamour her to remove the memory, but it did not work, I thought I was just too weak, but your telling me that she cannot be glamoured by anyone of us?"

Eric becomes instantly wary. I am sure the King has not noticed this but I have. Eric is my maker, I didn't need to be telepathic to recognise the very, very subtle shift is his stance or the very tiny twitch at the corner of his right eye, he is ready to go to battle. Why? Eric answers slowly, never taking his eyes from the King's eyes "To my knowledge, no, she cannot be glamoured by force, but when she was staked in Jackson she allowed me to glamour her while the stake was being removed."

Wow that is something that I didn't know. I knew that Sookie had been staked but I had no idea that she had allowed Eric to glamour her. More than that he had released her! Why? Once she allowed him in he could have kept her under his control forever. I know that he wanted her from the moment that she walked in to Fangtasia with Bill, but by the time she went to Jackson he had already begun to act funny when it came to her, like he wanted her for more than just a fuck and a feed.

Eric has wanted this woman ... craved this woman in a way that he has _never_ wanted or craved anything before in the hundreds of years that I have known him. Then it hits me, she is the reason that he will not feed from the vermin. Since the takeover he has not said anything about his missing memory. Oh God, he has regained his memories! What does he remember? Even though we are ... friends ... Sookie has refused to discuss the time that Eric lost his memory. Even before the takeover when I asked her to have mercy on him, she refused to discuss it.

My memory suddenly goes back to Mickey, the vampire that was taking advantage of her friend, Tara. Eric, with the help of Shalome, Mickey's sire, forced him to leave saving Tara's life, not to mention the endless torture that sadistic prick would have put her through. In exchange Eric made Sookie tell him about the time he was without his memory. Neither one of them would tell me what was said. This was about the time that he had just stopped fucking the vermin.

I never mentioned it, I assumed that he was taking care of his needs more privately, maybe seeing Sookie on the sly, at least I hoped. I love that crazy, blond, telepathic human. She saved me in Rhodes, never once thinking about herself. After about two weeks I was sure that he was not fucking anything but his own hand, he was such an ass. So I talked to the other girls and we decided to invited him to join Felecia, Indiria, Thalia, me and our pets for a little fun but he refused. Orgies have _always been _one of Eric's favorite things, especially when he was the only man in attendance.

When I pressed him he told me to "go have your fun I am going home". I pressed further "Eric we need a man to make this party perfect, you don't have to fuck any of us but you are more than welcome to any of our pets, I know that Indiria's pet Samantha has always caught your eye, now is your your chance."

Suddenly he grabs me by the throat and slams me against the wall "Woman if I want to fuck I can find my own piece of ass I do not need my _child_ to act as my match maker. I will fuck who I want to fuck, when I want to fuck, where I want to fuck do you understand me?"

What can I say. I am not Bill, I am not in love with my maker, but I want to make Eric happy, like he was before he lost his memory. I said the only thing that I could "I am sorry Eric I was trying to help ... I am sorry ... I don't know what to do but I am worried about you." He released my throat "I am sorry Pam. I overreacted. Now please go have your fun."

Now he is not feeding from them either, something must be done. This is not the Eric that I have come to know and love, something is wrong.

I turn my attention back to Eric and the King. I can tell that Eric is still tense. I have no clue what the King is thinking when he speaks " Eric do you remember your sire?"

"Yes" This is not good, first no contractions, when Eric stops using contractions, it is a sure sign that he is unhappy and now one word responses. This is really not good Eric is getting angrier by the second.

"Did you know Akakios's maker?"

"No, I did not."

"Akakios's maker Sophos had one other vampire child, Decimus, who was my sire." My head is spinning, in human terms Eric and the King would be cousins. In the vampire world they are nothing that they do not choose to be, unless their sire's say otherwise. Vampire "siblings" and "cousins" do not have the same relationship as human siblings and cousins. Nevertheless, the knowledge that they are "related" gives Eric a powerful insight in to the gifts, attributes, and motivations of De Castro. This is some type of offering, De Castro already knew these things, is this a sign of .. respect?

"I am sure that you were aware that our sire's were closer than normal?"

"Yes it has been said that before Decimus met his final death, before I was turned, that he and Akakios were inseparable. Akakios spoke of him, but not often as it caused him pain. He said that when he was human your "brothers" were the warriors that fought by your side, Akakios brought this with him to his undead life. He and Decimus fought in the Elven wars and in the first war with the Fae, his memories of the battles were the only memories that he would speak of at any length." Eric rarely speaks of his maker, it causes him pain, I am surprised that he is being so open. "Is my maker the reason that you have allowed me and mine to remain alive?"

"In part ... I know that you are loyal, pragmatic, and that you were ... raised if you will ... in the same way that I was ..taught the same values. I am sure that we can learn to agree how to proceed with the work that must be done in the wake of Katrina. Your loyalty and the loyalty of your bonded to the crown have been proven tonight. Therefore, I will be removing you from Victor's supervision, you must still work with Sandy, but she will know that you are a ... special case. I will also extend my personal protection to your bonded."

Personal protection granted by a vampire King to a human, this is almost unheard of. This means that every vampire and other supe that owes fealty to De Castro must protect Sookie with their life. This is even bigger than her "friend of the pack" status with the various were packs.

"Pam please bring me a brunette, I am still hungry and I am not as picky as your Sheriff anyone will do, bring Eric a Royalty and get .. whatever for yourself, we have much to discuss."

"At once your Highness" I say as I curtsy on my way out the door. I will grab the redhead's sister, she was also a gift to Eric that he has not been using, so what the hell. I will also drink a Royalty. I must show the King that I stand with my Sheriff and sire.

"Jennifer, you are needed in Eric's office. Felecia, two bottles of Royalty, what happened to the redhead?"

"Clancy gave her a transfusion of the Red Stuff and she is resting. What's up with Eric, I have never known him to drink so much."

"That wasn't Eric, he gave her to the King, now keep your mouth shut. What is normal and not normal for Eric is not to be discussed, understand me?" The last thing we need right now is for De Castro to think that Eric has lost it. Not feeding and not fucking are too much as it is.

When I return to Eric's office I find the brunette, Jennifer, lying across De Castro's lap. He has already finished feeding and thankfully did not come close to draining this one.

"Pam would you please return .. Jennifer, to her sister's side. It is my understanding she required a transfusion, is this the case?"

"Yes your Highness, she is resting comfortably. Would you like me to insure that she _remembers_ your visit, your Highness?" I am asking the King if he wants me to glamour the girls to insure that they _do not remember him_. I am sure that he does not want anyone saying that he almost drained a girl at Eric's bar, this would indicate that he is weak and cannot control himself.

"Yes that would be lovely, please hurry Pam. Eric has told me that you are not only his devoted child but his loyal and trusted second, I would like to speak with you." Now this is scary, what does he want with me?

When I return the King and Eric are deep in discussion regarding Sigebert, the former Queen's bodyguard.

"I still do not understand how he escaped from Victor. Victor was told him in no uncertain terms that he was to capture Sigebert. He told me that there was no choice but to stake him. Now I not only have to worry about treason from my new subjects, now I have to worry about treason at home."

"Your Highness," Eric says as he kneels before the King, I immediately join him knelling at the Kings feet "my child, my bonded, and I are loyal to you. If you ever feel the need to call upon me or mine please do not hesitate, we will serve you with honor."

"This I am sure of. I know that you were close to Sophie Anne when she was Queen, it is this knowledge that made me wary to extend my trust to you, but after tonight I know that you are the loyal, pragmatic warrior that Akakios raised you to be. I am also sure that you were not aware that Andre was the one that left Akakios to meet the sun, tied to a tree. I am only sorry that he was already dead, I would have loved to have tortured him every night from now until the end of time. I knew Akakios, he saved my life the night that Decimus was staked by the Fae"

"Your highness I am glad that Andre was dead before this knowledge was given to me, I would have committed treason against Sophie Anne without a second thought just to get to Andre and I would have ruined your trust."

When Eric said this De Castro raised his eyebrows and looked very surprised. "How would you have ruined my trust?"

"First no ruler can trust a subject that has been treasonous to his ruler, once a traitor always a traitor. Secondly, if Andre had not already met his final death I would have had no choice but to fight you to the death for the _pleasure_ of torturing Andre each and every night until the end of time. Hell, I might even have paid the weres to insure that he was tortured day and night."

De Castro began to laugh "Oh Eric! Andre would have eventually been a gift to you, but even before I was ready to give him to you I would have shared."

Eric begins to laugh a deep true laugh, oh how I have missed hearing him laugh. My phone rings it is Felecia, Thalia is at the bar demanding Sookie's home address. What the fuck! Can this night get any worse. I am moving to the door when Thalia starts knocking. I am sure it is her but Eric and the King are both unaware. Eric leaps in front of the King as I rise to answer the door. The moment the door opens Thalia grumbles "Pam where is Eric? I need to speak with him immediately."

"I am entertaining a guest Thalia, what is so important that you would interrupt me even after Felecia told you that I was unavailable?"

"I went to the Shifter's bar to see Sookie and I smelled you and your guest, a vampire had been killed, Sookie's car was wrecked, and the Shifter was not there! We must got to Eric! Why are you just sitting there smiling at me? You are really pissing me off."

Thalia is worried about Sookie? What an odd turn of events, Thalia does not like other vampires, let alone humans, but Sookie is special, everyone likes her.

"Thalia, Sookie is fine. Sigebert attacked us at the Shifter's bar, Sookie ran him over with her car, which allowed me to get the upper hand and send him to his maker. It is the full moon so it does not surprise me that the Shifter is not there. What I do not understand is why you were at the Shifter's bar?"

"I went there to find her and swear fealty to her, I did not realize that human bars closed so early." Thalia states defiantly. "She sheltered you when the witch Hollow attack, she saved both you and Pam at Rhodes, she never worries about herself she has proven her loyalty to you time and time again. She ... she ... makes me smile." Thalia does not smile, or laugh she is like an angry poorly mannered pit bull most of the time. "I want her to understand that she has my fealty and protection given of my free will, not just because of you, but because of her."

"Thalia you honor your Sheriff and his bonded, it pleases me greatly that they both inspire such loyalty."

"Your Highness" Thalia drops to her knees at his feet "I did not realize that you were Eric's guest, please forgive my imprudence."

"There is nothing to forgive. Eric I would like to speak with Pam for a few moments to coordinate a time for a celebration here in Louisiana so that Thalia and I may announce our grants of personal protection to your bonded. In the meantime Thalia please do not mention that you have seen me here, Eric may be the only Sheriff that can trust. Eric would you go check on that little problem from earlier and insure that the danger has passed. We will join you in the bar shortly." Eric did not like being dismissed by the King, I think that he liked it even less that the King asked me to remain.

The second the door closes the King leans forward and whispers "Pam please tell me of the relationship that Eric has with Sookie."

Oh fucking great, if I don't answer I am committing treason, if I do answer I am committing treason, what was it that Eric said once a traitor always a traitor? What the fuck! "I am not sure how to answer your Highness, I feel that no matter what I do I will be stepping on toes."

De Castro laughs deep in his chest and then becomes serious and reflective "Things have changed for our kind so quickly in recent years, things that were never possible before are now possible. During these extraordinary times our kind must be now only wary but willing to allow ourselves to accept change at an extremely accelerated rate. My sire and Eric's sire were very good at this, the training that Eric and I received was identical in all ways but one. My sire believed that taking a bonded was important to our survival and helped to keep us in touch with humanity. Eric's sire please the opposite, he believed that feelings for humans were a liability. I have been bonded many times over the years and have known many bonded vampires, Eric and Sookies's bond exceeds all of them a thousand fold. I believe that they are not only bonded by their blood but by their very souls. I can also tell that they have not accept that to live they must be together, they are slowly killing themselves with this separation. I have had plans for Eric since I discovered who is maker was, I had planned to steal him from Sophie Anne but when I discovered that Andre killed Akakios with her blessing for leading a battle as a human that killed Andre's human mother, I decided that I would just take her out and take Eric that way. I need a second that I can truly trust, I hoped Eric could fill that position before tonight and after tonight I am sure that he can, but before I move forward he must resolve this matter so that he can focus. Why are they fighting the bond and each other?"

I am in shock, if I had a beating heart it would have stopped. De Castro is not only aware of my Master's bond but is aware that the bond is doing ... strange things to Eric ... he also seems concerned about Eric and his well being. Is this some kind of trap? What do I do? Do I trust De Castro??????????

"Pam I understand that all of the information that you have received tonight must be mind hard to process. I also understand that your loyalty to Eric, your Sheriff and your sire, is greater than the loyalty that you feel for me. I would have it no other way, every leader needs a second just like you. Nevertheless, I must convenience you that in the end we have the same goals. You want Eric and Sookie to be together. You want this for no other reason than their happiness. I want this as well, but I want this so that Eric will be free, willing, and able to become my second, not only here in Louisiana, but MY SECOND in all of my realm including Nevada, Louisiana, and Arkansas. I need Eric, I need his assistance, without it I will have no rest or I will become sloppy, being sloppy means that I will meet my maker or I can just retire. Sookie is the key to Eric and she is a key that I must turn and turn quickly. I took over two kingdoms for him and I cannot allow this to continue in this manner"

"Sookie does not want to be turned your Majesty. Eric will not support anything that does against her wishes or anything that makes her unhappy."

"Pam you silly child, I was not speaking of making Sookie a vampire, I was speaking of her feelings for Eric. Those feelings must be released and released as quickly as possible to resolve their current conflict. The conflict must be resolved for Eric's safety, he cannot concentrate on the various plots against me until he is no longer worried about making Sookie his. That being said, I want to insure that _I will _turn Sookie before I allow her to die and take Eric's soul with her. I mentioned my bonded Allison earlier, I loved her and I respected her wish not to be turned. Now I am alone and I miss her more and more as each day passes. I will not allow Eric to endure what I have endured. I owe his maker Akakios."

"I am not sure that is a good idea, but there is pleanty of time to discuss the turning of Sookie another time. If you believe that you owe a debt to Akakios that can be repaid through Eric why has it taken you so long to find him?"

"A very good question. Decimus meet his finally death when I was six hundred and twenty-seven years old, I had not seen Akakios since I was two hundred or so years old. Akakios was there the night that Decimus meet his final death and stated with me for fifty years after. Akakios spoke of his for drengr barn, warrior child, Eiríkr of Northumbria, often, he had such pride in Eiríkr. Akakios left to return to Eiríkr and on his way Andre ambushed him and sent him to his final death, he never returned to Eiríkr. There was no way for me to find Eiríkr until your Bill Compton created his date base."

"Eric loves Sookie and Sookie loves Eric but they are both too wrapped up in their own prideful stubbornness to acknowledge their true feelings. Eric believes that a relationship with Sookie will weaken him and Sookie believes that a relationship with Eric will rob her of her independence. Sookie was also betrayed by her first two and last two boyfriends, not to mention the hurt that Eric caused her when lost his memory of their time together, I am just not sure that she is ready to give her heart again. I have no clue what Eric has been thinking ... he becomes violent when I ask any questions. I know that they just need to spend time together, _without_ their egos present."

"This is going to be more difficult than I had hoped. Has he stopped feeding and fucking yet?"

"What do you mean yet?"

"When Allison was alive I refused to have sex with anyone but her. I found her blood the sweetest and had there been synthetic blood I may have only feed from her. My soul was not bonded to her's the way that Eric and Sookie have bonded, when any two beings souls become bonded they are not only drawn to each other they begin to find other repugnant. It is a gauge to the strength of the bond. It really doesn't matter any way, nothing can be done until after the weres come out of the dog house. In the meantime please think about what we can do to put them in to positions that will allow them to resolve their feelings for each other. If there is anything you need or feel that I should know please call me, I have programed my number into your phone as Your Highness it appears that Bubba is already listed as "The King". Now come we must join Eric."

My head is spinning! Eric, second to one of the most powerful Kings? "The King" wants to play matcher maker? I have always heard that De Castro is a real clod hearted bastard, but then again so is Eric. I am going to have to think about this turn of events long and hard, but knowing Eric and Sookie I am also going to have to think fast."


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot this part last time ..... The characters are not mine, they belong to Charlaine Harris.

This is my first attempt at fanfiction, I **really **appreciate the interest in my story, please review.

This Chapter is longer than the last, please don't count on all future Chapters being this long .... but you never know ... I really love the Viking!

Eric's POV

I am sitting in MY bar while MY child sits in MY office with my King. I cannot understand what he would have to say to her that cannot be said in front of me. I do not believe his brotherly love bullshit for one minute. He asks too many questions about Sookie. Does he want _her_? I am sure that he does, he has shown me that he does. I will not allow it, I can barely admit it to myself but I cannot allow it. Why I do not know, she is a liability, a week, blond, mortal woman.

How long are they going to stay in there? I have already insured that the redhead and her sister are well. Pam glamoured them, she has such a soft touch and always leaves innocents with a pleasant false memory, but she is the ying and the yang, those who are not innocent are left with false memories that are a thousand times worse than what they would have remembered if she had just left them alone. My beautiful child!

I will never forget the night Pam became my child. She was the youngest daughter of a minor marquess who was a financially destitute man with big ambitions and even bigger debts. His only claim to fame was his tired old title that gave him a tie to the House of Stuart. Pamela Elizabeth was tightly corseted in an ornate blue gown that was lavishly decorated with gems around the very low, broad neckline that left her shoulders mostly bare and caused her breasts to bulge to the top so invitingly. I could hear her heart beating and see the veins pulsing in her neck with every beat, so very tempting, but I resisted. I was not there for Pam, I was there to steal money from the crown, again. God I loved the wigs and powder that were the fashion of the time, the humans powdered themselves until they were whiter than most vampires, giving us freedom to move among them, for a few hundred years, in ways that had never occurred before ... now. I had a very expensive white curly wig, Pam still has it, she brought it out last Halloween to irritate me, but she did not expect me to play along. When I put the wig on she actually laughed until she cried. I looked human enough to steal from both the French and English crowns, while looking the human vermin in the eyes and fucking their wives when they were not looking. Stealing money from human males, who believed themselves to be among the most powerful beings on Earth, was game for me at that time. I was there to amuse myself, nothing more. When I was done I had planned to try the King of Spain.

I watched and listened as her "funny uncle" of a father traded her hand to a rich baronet to clear a gambling debt. The baronet made her "funny uncle" of a father look like look like a saint, the things that he would force upon her would be more disgusting and depraved than the worst things that I ever did to anyone ... that I did not kill before the sun rose. I decided to trail her home.

I listened while he told her who she would be marrying and even more cruelly why she had to marry him. I listened as she cried, she had no choices, no options. She could try to prevent the marriage by giving herself to another, but that was not a sure bet. The baronet would probably take her anyway and torture her to death for stealing her virginity from him. She was nothing more than a pawn, nothing more than a bargaining chip to be used by her father, uncared for, and unloved.

I left to feed and when I returned she was gliding out the back door as silently as a ghost with a human male in tow. She had spirit, she would try the only way that she knew how to save herself. I watched as she threw herself at the human, he kissed her chastely and refused to take her honor. I watched as she returned to her home, I was sure that she would kill herself before she became the baronet's wife. It was at that moment I decided that I would turn her. Beginning that night I was no longer alone, her presence was a relief, I had not even realized that I was lonely. I care for her, but have never been in love with her.

What the fuck are they doing????? I try so hard to relax. I check the bond. _She_ is safe and sleeping. I only open the bond to check on _her_ when I believe _she_ is asleep, any other time _her_ conflicting emotions are too much for me to bear. If I mistakenly open the bond when _she_ is awake I find myself going to _her _to comfort _her. _Hell last week I was halfway to Bon Temps before I figured out what I was doing and had the sense of mind to turn around. This is not right! I have lived for more than one thousand years, I do not heel to the call of a woman, let alone a mortal woman, a mere child. I cannot understand what has become of my self control, why can't I stop thinking about _her_?

I notice a blond head bobbing through the crowd. My heart leaps to my throat before the bond tells me that it is not _her_, but I still watch. She is not a fangbanger, yet, but she is trying to look like one. She is young, just barely old enough to get through the door and should not be here. There I go again! Why do I give a shit about this blond or _her_, for that matter. I continue to watch her as she moves through the bar, with Bill Compton right behind her. Fucking Compton, figures, he has always liked his women young and dumb or crazy and cruel. Where the fuck is Pam?

Finally! She and the King are working their way through the crowd. Pam slides in next to me, and the King sits across from us, one of the vermin is there asking if my guest would like anything to drink. "Bring three bottles of Royalty." I pause before asking "Was your conversation productive?" Intentionally not directing my question to either of them.

"Oh yes" Figures that De Castro would be the one to answer. "Pam is a child to be proud of. Now I'm just as sure of her loyalty, as I am of yours." He is sure of our loyalty to him! Is he fucking stupid? I am only a few hundred years younger than he, I am his biggest threat, next to the vampire that sent Sigebert after him that is. I know what he is doing ... he must believe that he should ... keep his friends close, but his enemies closer. I cannot blame him, I keep Compton around for the same reason, that and _she _would be unhappy if anything happened to him.

"Eric, we must plan a celebration to announce my formal protection of your bonded. I would like for the event to be held after the weres make their announcement and I would like the event to be pleasing to Sookie, nothing that will make her uncomfortable, maybe a small gathering here at Fangtasia? Pam, would you please plan this event for me?"

"Your Highness, I am honored that you would ask, of course I love to plan parties." Pam can be such a kiss ass. I am pleased that the celebration has been assigned to my child, this way I will have some control of the events and hopefully the guest list. I do not want that bastard Quinn there or Alcide or Bill for that matter. I will have to bend and allow Alicde, he is the Shreveport pack master and _she _is a friend of the pack. There will be no getting around Bill either, but I will do everything in my power to prevent the tiger from attending. I know that he was at _her_ house the day after the takeover and I know that _she_ did something to make his mother and sister unhappy with _her_. I am not sure what happened, _she _refuses to discuss _her _personal business with me. I should just kill all three of them and be done with it, they are a threat to _her_. The crazy bitch, the whore daughter, and the idiot son who never knows when to say enough is enough to his family. He could have had _her, _how could he have been so stupid?

"Eric"

What does he want? I have no patience for him tonight. "Bill, what do I owe the honor?"

"I would rather not speak in front of your guest" he says referring to the King. What a dip shit, he has pictures of the King in his database, you would think that he would have looked so that he could recognize the King by sight. I did.

"Bill I assure you whatever it is that you have to say can be said in front of King De Castro. I would tell him anyway." I say this so softly that Bill, Pam, and De Castro are the only ones that can hear me. Pam is not the only one who knows how and when to kiss ass. I scored points with De Castro and I made Bill look like the jackass, double score. Bill is taken back, he has never been good at hiding his emotions. He drops to his knees. He can be so amusing. "Why don't you introduce your friend."

"She is mine" He never looks up.

"Yes, and her name is?"

"I call her BeeBee." He calls her BeeBee, short for blood bag, fucking great, more drama from Bill, maybe I will just stake him. Taking a pet and changing the pet's name was a very common practice before the Great Revelation. First the removal of it's name, then the removal of it's family, then the removal of it's free will, and finally the removal of it's life. I never subjected my pets to that kind of humiliation, I just never saw the point. I would use them until I was through and when I was finished I would pension them off, the way he had wanted to do for Sookie, the only difference would have been that my pets did not remember _me_, they would remember a human male that had married them, provided them with a comfortable

life, and then died, it was the least I could do.

"BeeBee go to the bar and have a drink on me." I Instruct the pet, but she continues to stand there. I growl deep in my chest. Bill nods his head to her and she leaves. "Bill, if you are going to bring your PET" I spit out the word with all of the disgust and loathing that I can mange to fit into a three letter word "in to MY bar or anywhere else in MY area you will train her to move when your superiors speak, is that understood?"

"Yes Sheriff, she is young and I am still training her" Well at least he has some sense, if he would have disrespected me in front of the King I would have had to kill him.

"Rise Bill. Now what is that you wanted?"

"I spoke with the Shifter earlier this evening and he would like to employee a vampire or two the night the weres make their announcement. I told him that I would have to speak with you first." I am glad that Bill was smart enough not to mention that the Shifter in question is Sookie's boss, the same shifter, in fact, who was tied to the bumper of his truck earlier this evening praying that Sigebert did not kill him. I can see why he was too distracted to ask me himself.

"I will have to think about his request and get back with you. You are dismissed."

"That is the creator of the database?"

"Yes"

"He was involved with your bonded, prior to your bond, was he not?"

"Yes"

"Why does he still rise at night? I would have staked him if I was in your position or at least ordered someone to do it. His creation of the database has been completed, someone else can maintain it. I know what we can do. Pam, would you stake Bill for Eric?

"Oh yes your Highness it would be _my pleasure!_" I have seen that look in Pam's eyes before, she is not _just _thinking about staking him, she is thinking about torturing him. I can smell her arousal at the suggestion. I remember seeing the same look in her eyes the night I told her we were on our way to the baronet's house. The things she did to him that night still makes my hair stand on end. It was that night that I learned that pretty little Pamela has a sadistic streak a mile wide. Tonight I learned that Pam hates Bill even more than I do. I knew that she did not like him , I had no idea that her feelings of loathing had turned in to pure unadulterated hatred. Bill should be very, very, very careful. My child is very cunning and very patient. She _will_ kill him one day, that I am sure of now. Knowing Pam, she will probably make it look like a tragic accident, she is really good at that. The only thing that troubles me is why does she hate Bill with such an unholy passion? What has he ever done to her?

"Pam, Bill maintains the database, we need the income if we are to help rebuild New Orleans and we do not have time to train anyone else right now." This is not my true reason he rises, but it sounds good. I cannot tell them that it would hurt _her _if I killed him, that would weaken me in their eyes. I focus on De Castro as he stares across the bar at Bill. I see the same look in his eyes that Pam just had, fuck, why does he hate Bill too? Poor Bill, there is no way he will be able to survive the hatred of both my child and the King, especially if they unite. The thought of De Castro and Pam uniting makes me shudder, those two together would be a force to be reckoned with. I am not so sure that I would be able to survive if those two united against me. These are thoughts for another time. I shrug and continue "I am Sheriff of Area Five, I must do what is best for my area."

"Eric, while I don't agree with you that it would be costly to replace him, this is your area and he is under your control, do with him what you please. I will consider him under your informal protection." I read between the lines, Bill can live but his undead existence is hanging by a thread, informal protection means nothing. The human that collects the garbage from Fangstasia has my informal protection because he preforms a service for me. De Castro continues "But rest assured, if you do decide that he has out lived his usefulness to you and you choose to send him to his maker I won't lose sleep. Hell, if you have to pay a fine I will pay it for you. The other option you can consider would be to send him to my area in Nevada. This option allows you to remove the thorn in your side and not have to be responsible for his final death." De Castro laughs deeply "Then I could give him to Pam as a present. Would you like that my dear?"

I really want to puke my undead guts out. Who does this idiot think he is? Who does he think Pam is? I wonder if he knows that Pam prefers women, maybe he wants to watch. What I cannot understand is why he is trying to curry favor with Pam? More importantly why is she so receptive? They seem like old friends and they have never meet before tonight. What is their common ground? I cannot and do not believe that Pam is plotting with De Castro against me and I know that she is not naive enough to be easily manipulated. I hate being left in the dark, when De Castro leaves, Pam will answer MY questions to MY satisfaction or I will remind her WHO taught her how to use torture to interrogate a prisoner.

Without any warning I see Bill's pet flying across the bar, she crashes through the top of a table and is still. The King's fangs have ran out, the tension in his body is visible. "Go! Deal with your problem and remember not to introduce me, I will blend in to the back ground."

I locate Bill quickly, his fangs are out, his hands are curled into claws as he advances on Thalia. Poor Pam, she may never get her chance. De Castro looks at me and raises his eyebrow, wordlessly saying "I told you so". My vampire staff are already herding the humans out the door. The few weres that are left can stay for the fun. Bill and Thalia are both growling. FUCKING BILL ... I am sure that all of this is his fault, the damages to my bar, the damages to his pet, the pain _she _will feel when I have to tell her that Thalia has ended him. Bill has started to circle closer trying to position himself for an attack when Thalia springs and lands right in the middle of his chest, she pins him to the ground in seconds.

"What is the meaning of this? Thalia, Bill explain NOW!" My fangs are down and I am pissed, this night cannot get any worse. I take that back, for the love of Freya, please let this be the last thing that goes wrong tonight.

"Bill's _pet_ was speaking poorly of your bonded Master, I _asked_ her to stop, when she continued to rant I _told Compton _to shut her up or I would throw her across the bar and the _bastard _just stood there. I tried to ignore her, but when she called your bonded an ungrateful whore, I could not and would not ignore her any longer. I picked her up and threw her across the bar." Thalia is the picture of calm, you would never know that she was pinching him and pulling chunks of flesh the size of quarters from his body punctuating her every word. "Master I _am sorry_ that I allowed Compton and his pet to get under my skin. When I cam here you told me that if anything like this happened that I would have to leave your area, please Master, reconsider." Thalia will be punished, with more time at the bar, I will not be making her leave, I know it is not her fault that this happened, especially after her announcement about earlier, I knew that it was Bill all along. I do not tell her this, I choose to leave her wondering "Thalia I will let you know when I am ready to deal with your punishment" I do not tell her to stop torturing him, which seem to calm her.

"Bill did your _PET_ insult my bonded? Yes or no." You can feel the tension in the air, it is so thick you could cut it with a knife. I notice the weres are beginning to inch towards the door, slowly and steadily, they do not want to be noticed.

"Yes" he groans. I can tell that he is in pain and trying not to show it as Thalia continues to pull flesh from his body slowly and methodically.

"Why did you allow your _pet_ to continue her rant when your elder instructed against it and who gave your _pet_ the idea that _my _bonded is an ungrateful whore?" My voice comes out colder than ice and as sharp as the blade of my sword. I feel fury coursing through my body, burning and flaming, it takes every ounce of my will to stand and wait, never allowing my expression to change. I think I might just send him home with the King, Pam and Thalia could accompany him, they deserve a vacation.

"Master, my pet knows of my past with your bonded, but I _NEVER_ referred to Soo.."

I am flying across the bar before his mouth can even begin to form the "S" of her first name, I knock Thalia to the side, my fingers are closing around his throat before _her _name can completely pass his lips. "You are not worthy to speak _her_ name, you will refer to her as _MY bonded_, nothing else!" Each word is accentuated and flavored by my rage. "I also do not understand why you have felt the need to test _ME, _at _My _bar, by allowing _your pet_ to insult _MY _bonded. Thalia, bring me the box of silver. Clancy, Maxwell, get the coffin."

The weres freeze, they have never been allowed to witness the punishment of a vampire, not since I became Sheriff of Area 5. I cannot allow this insult to pass, I must prove myself to the King, especially since the King already wants him dead, this punishment will also serve as a warning for the weres, to carry back to their pack master, just in case he gets any stupid ideas. Punishing Bill in front of the weres is a level of humiliation that I have never inflicted upon another vampire before, but he has left me no choice, an insult to my bonded is an insult to me, I cannot appear weak. "Pam, make sure _Bill's pet_ is well enough to leave." The smile I receive is evil, I can almost see the spider legs moving in Pam's head, spinning and weaving the nastiest, most evil memory to use as a replacement for the pet's current memory of the events. "... and, Pam please remember that this is Bill's fault, do not hold her responsible for her actions, she was not trained as she should have been."

"Yes Master." Pam agrees quickly, Bill is being punished, which has made her so gleeful that she skips to the employee break room, where the _pet _is being held. Bill watches her the entire way, she is acting this way to fuck with him as much as she can. Pam can be such a rotten bitch when she wants to. De Castro is watching the scene with an amused expression on his face as he turns to follow Pam. His interest in _my_ child is unnerving, this is something that I will have to get to the bottom of, but I do not have time to dwell upon it now. Thalia has returned with the ornately carved wooden box that contains the silver torture devices that I reserve for these occasions and these occasions only ... come to think of it this is the seventh time in fifty years that I have been the Sheriff of Area 5 that one of my subjects has forced me to such extreme measures.

Clancy and Maxwell have returned with the coffin and are now standing behind Bill. They have assumed that they will be helping to hold him because they are wearing gloves to protect against the silver, Thalia is kneeling beside the box with my gloves in her upraised hands. Felicia and Indiria, with the help of the Weres, have cleared all of the tables and chairs some of the other vampires are cleaning the bar, I can hear them asking each other what this or that human does to close the bar. I am overwhelmed at the show of support and solidarity that my subjects have shown me, in front of the King nonetheless, without knowing that he is here, which is even better. I smell a familiar were and look up surprised to see Alcide walking through the front door of my bar, flanked by three other Weres, as if he owns the place.

I release Bill to Clancy and Maxwell's able hands and turn to Thalia taking my gloves "Thalia, you attacked a human in front of witness and you and fought with another vampire, _in _my bar with full knowledge that these actions are not permitted and with full knowledge of what your punishment would be. I had believed that you were happy here, I cannot understand why you would want to be banished..." I can feel the fear ripple through the room, they all think that I _am_ _going_ to banish her, good that is exactly what I want them to think. "... you risked banishment defending the honor of my bonded, which in turn is defending me .... had you done these things for any other reason I would have banished you. Nevertheless, you have broken our laws and must be punished. You will serve an extra twenty hours a week at the bar, or whatever else I might find for you, for a period of one year, without pay, understood?"

"Yes my Sheriff I understand and accept my punishment." She rises gracefully, her body is no longer tense. I hope Thalia will be pleased when I tell her that she will be _her _nighttime guardian until Bubba returns. She will not have to sit in the bar thirty hours a week, now that would truly be torture.

"Now Alcide, what brings you to Fangtasia tonight?"

"I was informed earlier this evening that there was trouble at Sam's bar and Sookie was involved, but safe and unharmed. _Then_ I get a call telling me that there is trouble involving her _again_ at Fangtasia. Eric you know that your bonded is a friend of the pack, many times over, I came to insure that she is safe and to offer the support of the pack, if action needs to be taken." I am floored, he could have turned in to the Easter Bunny, whatever the hell that is, and I would have less surprised. I know that during the Witch War the vampires of Area 5 and the Shreveport Weres, along with several covens of witches, fought together against Hallow but she was a Were and a common threat, even taking those things into account the alliance was unprecedented, as my child said we were making history. I wonder what the King thinks about me having an entire Were pack at my disposal offering to go to war to protect my bonded? Alcide continues "I also speak for the Hot Shot panther pack and the Weres & Shifters of The greater Dallas area" Fuck me, that gives me ten times the two-natured at my disposal as vampires. I wonder if this display will cause problems with the King, I must appear strong but I cannot appear to be a threat, loyalty to my bonded is a show of loyalty to me.

"Alcide, I appreciate your concern and I am grateful for your offer but I have everything under control. The first problem was solved as I am sure you were informed." He inclines his head in acknowledgment, he is not happy that I am being so cold, I must show him that I am just being formal, this could be the beginning of a powerful and continuing alliance. "The problem here never endangered my bonded and your friend of the pack." I throw the dog a bone and acknowledge the formal tie he and his has to _her_ "A vampire allowed his _pet .._" Alcide winces at my words, Weres find the taking of pets as unnatural, I think that they just don't like the word, they are animals after all. "... to insult my bonded and then a fight ensued. I will be holding a hearing and the offender's punishment will be voted upon by the vampires of my area who are present, you are welcome to vote with us on behalf of your pack as well as on behalf of the packs you are representing."

I receive a huge wolfish grin "Can I bite him?"

"No Alcide, you cannot bite Bill, we are vampires and vampires do not bite each other, we have more sophisticated methods of punishment at our disposal."

"Bill? Bill Compton? The bastard I met in Jackson? Your right, fuck biting him, let's stake the bastard instead." I am surprised when everyone of the eleven other vampires in the room, not including Bill of course, laughs with Alcide, in an oddly friendly way, which causes the Weres to join in_. She_ is the reason for all of this, vampires moving furniture and cleaning a bar with the help of Weres, Were packs fighting and continuing to offer to fight alongside vampires, they did not do this for me, _she _is the most amazing creature that has every walked the planet and I _must _get _her_ out of my head.

"Bring him forward. William Thomas Compton you live in Area 5 under contract, signed by your own hand, to abide by the laws of the sovereign ruler of your state and your area, tonight you made a choice to violate those laws. The manner in which you violated those laws could have damaged the safety of all vampires, I know that you are aware that Fellowship would love to exploit actions such as yours in order to further their cause. In addition to the the dangers you placed upon your own kind your actions could have endangered the _national_ efforts of the Weres on the eve of their announcement, when the Weres of this area have been our allies and battled beside us. These are choices I would not expect from a newborn let alone a vampire as old as you are. I have every right to send you to your maker, but since you are the creator of the database I will grant you ONE final chance to continue to exist. Therefore, you are to be punished by silver in the hope that you will remember to control your actions in the future. The exact number of silver devices that will be utilized and the length of time you will confined in the coffin is to be determine by your peers and the pack master of Shreveport."

"Master" Rainer and Jamari are knelling before me, speaking in unison. The twins, brother and sister, moved here shortly before the Witch War. They tried to tell us that Katrina was coming, they knew her name. They had been powerful witches when they were human and have retained their connection to that power, which is very unusual. "Every Were here fought by our side in the Witch War and they are sworn to protect your bonded with their lives, I think we speak for all of us, they should be allowed to vote in this matter too." I am speechless, they think that vampires are going to honor the obligations a pack of animals has to a human and allow them to vote as equals?

"Vote" The King calls. Pam is close behind "Second" The room responds "Aye" I guess no one told the Weres that they are not allowed to vote yet. Felicia steps forward "All those in favor of allowing the Weres to vote" Again the room responds "Aye" "All those against?" There is sweet silence.

"It is agreed that the Weres will vote with us. Moving forward..." I kneel and open the box, everyone can see the silver gloves, the silver whip, the silver cat of nine tails, the silver ball gag, the silver pincher's, the silver ropes, and the silver stake. "Who will be first to pass judgment?"

Thalia and the Were, Margaret Cooper who arrived with Alcide, rise simultaneously, we all wait until they finally agree that Margaret should speak first. Her daughter Maria Star was killed in the Were War that brought Alice to power. "Vampires and fellow Weres, I know the Sheriff's bonded personally, she was a favorite of my daughter Maria Star and she was a comfort to me and my pack after my daughter's untimely death" Tears instantly appear in Alcide's eyes at the mention of Maria Star and he looks at the ground. "When the offender insulted the friend of our pack and your Sheriff's bonded he in turn insulted each of us. He should be whipped and then be locked in the silver lined coffin for the duration of his punishment. He needs to be reminded that the rules of _our _world ..." her hand sweeps the bar encompassing vampires and Weres alike "... require each of us to be held responsible for the actions of any human _we_ bring into _our_ world. He failed to control his human companion and by doing so caused her harm as well, that being said, I believe that the punishment should last at least six weeks, this represents the length of time the human will be wearing casts to help heal her broken bones. The offender used her as a pawn in his warped game and he should suffer as long as she does."

Clancy calls "Vote"

Thalia calls "Second"

The room responds "Aye".

"Bill, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Eric, you are wrong I trained BeeBee to do exactly what she has done, anger you, unfortunately Thalia had to interrupt her and she was not able to finish her performance or you would be sending me to my maker."

"Why do you want me to send you to your maker Bill? If you want to end your existence why not just meet the sun?"

"Because, Eric, if you send me to my maker you will not be able to hide it from _your bonded _forever, eventually she would know what you had done and hate you for it. _She _will not understand that it is your right and wouldn't care if she did, you see Eric, I know that she will never be with me again, but if I can insure that she will never be with you either then I have not lost everything."

Anger, rage, and jealousy are flowing through my body, I think I will just stake him and get it over with, the King was right, he is a threat, but if I end him _she _will know, she will be hurt, angry and sad. I cannot be the one to cause her to feel those emotions ... how can I get her out of my head?

Alcide steps forward "Bill I know that you say that you love Sookie, but I am sick and tired of hearing you lie about the friend of my pack. If you really loved her you would let her go and wish her happiness where ever she can find it, even if it is with Eric. You see Bill, if you had been smart enough to get Eric to kill you Sookie could have asked for retribution, she is a friend of the pack, and we would have had no choice but to got to war with the vampires of Area 5, you could have started a war you fucking asshole. You are nothing but a pathetic, sore loser, this is not about love, this is about your ego. You were never right for her and you will never be right for her. Sookie is a friend of the pack, she is under my protection and since she is a female of breeding age, I have every right to pick or approve of her mate, our laws require the pack to back my decision even if it is against her will. Bill, understand here and now you will never be with her, my decrees as pack master must be honored after my death and it is my decrees that you are an unacceptable mate for Sookie." The weres are shocked in much the same way they were when he abjured Debbie Pelt.

Alcide is not done, his eyes have changed, they are the eyes of the wolf he becomes when he changes, the magic shimmers around him as he strains to prevent the change, speaking softly he continues "I know you raped her in the trunk of the car in Jackson, you had almost drained her dry but that was not enough for you, you had to take all of her, willing or unwilling."

I feel like I have been stabbed in my undead heart, my stomach hurts as if I ate human food, I did not know he had harmed _her_ in that way, I believed that had I gotten there in time, I failed _her_. _She_ never told me what had happened _she_ just had me take _her_ home.

Alcide growls "Sookie may have forgiven you Bill but I have not and neither has my pack or the packs that I represent, we will never forgive you. I know that you are her neighbor, you are to pretend like this has not happened, but keep in mind, in the very unlikely event you are able to convince her to allow you back into her life in a ... romantic way, Margaret or I will take you out and be sure to make it look like an accident. Sookie can only read the emotions of weres readily, if there is an accident and she felt our guilt she would assume it was because we counldn't save you. Retribution from the vampires or not, she is off limits to you and to insure that she does not feel anything through the bond, with Eric's permission, I will whip you for your insults to my pack, the Hot Shot pack, the Dallas weres, and the vampires of Area 5. Your stupid fucking game is over."

I cannot believe this, Alcide has cut to the chase and shattered Bill's final illusion, I will not have to kill him, Alcide will do it for me .. or Pam or the King or Thalia, I really am glad that I am not Bill. Pam is at my side, she has been here since Alcide announce that Bill raped _her. _I ask very quietly, "How is that the were knows _she_ was raped and I did not? Did you know?"

"Yes, she told Amelia and I during one of our movie nights ... it was very hard for her to discuss it, you know she had a "funny uncle" right?" No I did not, but that is beside the point. Pam continues "Kind of ironic Bill had him killed for what he did to Sookie and then he rapes her. Anyway, she was leaking when she finally finished telling us about the "funny uncle" and Bill, so I went to the kitchen to get her something to drink and Amelia's boyfriend, the were Tray Dawson, was standing there. He put his finger over his lips and left, I am sure that he told Alcide."

"Why did you not tell me?"

"Because Sookie asked me not to, she thought it would hurt you. I believed then and I do now, who she chooses to tell is up to her. I am half-way pissed off at Alcide, I am sure that she did not want her rape to be common knowledge"

"Hurt me, how?" I ask, but this is a rhetorical question, the knowledge has already hurt me, but how did _she _know that it would? Pam just shrugs and walks off, well at least now I know why my child can no longer stand Bill. Now I have to deciede if I am going to allow a were to punish one of my subjects. I am not sure if this is a good idea or not.

Maxwell speaks "Master, I know that the pack master has suggested that you allow him to whip a vampire, which would be a great humiliation to any vampire" Fucking great all the brotherly love is about to go out the window, Maxwell is not a fan of weres, but is a big fan of vampire superiority, he continues "I for one want to insure that Bill understands how we, the vampires of Area 5, feel about his behavior. I understand that the decision will remain yours." I nod my head and an evil, but humorous grin springs to his face "Vampires only this time, vote, all those in favor of the pack master whipping Bill."

Catherine, a vampire who moved to the area shortly after Katrina, calls "Second", which surprises the hell out of me, she has been quite and withdrawn since she came her, I do not think I have heard her speak more than ten words in all the time that she has been here.

I am even more shocked when every vampire in the bar, including the King, says "Aye".

I look into the King's eyes and he nods his head, he wants Bill to be whipped by the were. I will allow it, I have to allow it, the King has more or less ordered it. Fuck, I wanted to whip him, even more so now that I know what he really did to _her _in Jackson. I slowly remove the silver whip cat of nine tails from the box, Alcide has Maxwell's gloves on he has partially changed to his wolf form and silver burns weres too. I swing the cat several times, Bill never takes his eyes off of me, as I slowly walk toward Alcide, when I hand him the cat I lean close to him and say "Make it hurt."

He snarls back "No mercy." Looking me in the eyes, he raises the whip and strikes.

Bill does not scream when the cat strikes him the first time or the second time, but the third time he grunts. I will have to hand it to Alcide, he might just get him to beg by the end, Alcide has drawn his arm back for the the fourth stoke, another grunt, this one deeper in Bills chest, almost a growl. Alcide's eyes are still locked on my own, strokes five and six come in quick succession, still nothing more than a grunt, hit him hard Alcide. Strokes seven elicits a whimper, fucking break you asshole! You humiliated _her_, you stole from _her_, I want to hear him scream at least once, stroke eight has cut him so deeply I can see his ribs and his shoulder blade, tears are streaming down his face now. Alcide winds up for stoke nine, he is literally shaking from the effort to stop the change to his wolf form, Bill cries out softly as the cat strikes, one of the cords wrapped around and sliced into his chest. Alcide locks eyes with me one final time and strikes. In that instant he allows himself to change to his wolf form, the sound of his howls mingling with Bills screams is music to my ears.

Bill has stopped screaming by the time he is placed in the coffin and wrapped in silver chains. I had Clancy and Maxwell use the chains covered in cloth, I do not want to burn him any further, his punishment by the were pack master was more than adequate both physically and mentally. The chains are a necessary precaution for the safety of the vampire that removes him from the coffin at the end of his punishment, the chains will weaken him and allow more control. I am not happy that it has come to this, but I am relived that this is over.

Alcide is walking towards me wearing a Fangtasia t-shirt and sweatpants, his clothes were destroyed during his change "Eric, got a minute?"

"Sure Alcide what do you need?" I concentrate on keeping my voice neutral, I really do not want to speak to Alcide right now, I do not want him to say anything to piss me off, I am almost happy, but Alcide has just done me a huge favor, so I really do not have a choice.

"I ... I don't know how to say this or where to begin." He takes a deep breath and continues slowly "I want to thank you personally and on behalf of the Shreveport Pack, the Hot Shot panther pack and the Weres & Shifters of The greater Dallas area for your acceptance of our formal tie of protection to your bonded, through her friend of the pack status. I want you to know that the packs acknowledge and accept your blood bond with Sookie, we may not fully understand what it means much in the same way you and your kind do not fully understand her friend of the pack status, nevertheless, the bond is respected. I would like it if we could discuss a more formal alliance, it would allow for more seamless protection of Sookie, and maybe a tribunal to deal with disputes between vamps and weres. Eric, before we can move forward you have to understand, I love Sookie ..." I growl at his words, why is he testing me? He raises his hand "... but I am not _in love_ with her, those dreams died the night I became pack master, we can never be together."

"I do not understand why your increased status has caused such a shift in your position." The increase in Alcide's power base would have had the opposite affect on a vampire, if I had just been made Sheriff I would have used my increased influence and assets to further my position.

"Eric, pack masters are obligated to increase the pack, I can't increase the pack with Sookie." Realization dawns on me as he continues, she is not a were or a shifter, children that they have together would not be were, they would not be able to shift and his position requires that he father full were children, with as many woman as possible. It is not unheard of for the pack master to have a child with every female member of the pack. The weres weakness in breeding is that only the first child born of a coupling will be were all subsequent child are human. I hear the bitterness in his voice has he continues "Do not think for one minute that Sookie would sit at home waiting for me knowing full well that I'm spending the night in another woman's bed? How do you think Sookie would feel when my children by those woman came to our home? I love her Eric so I am letting her go, I will not cause her any more heart ache or pain, but I will protect her, she is a friend of the pack. I would prefer it if she finds herself a man who breathes, but if she chooses you I will not interfere."

"Alcide, I do not know what to say. I think that we should discuss a formal alliance and a tribunal, maybe even bring the covens in. I would also like to explore the possibility of daytime protection for ... _her"_ I cannot bring myself to say her name.

"The protection is already loosely in place, Tray and Sam try to be with her when one of your people is not there, but more needs to be done. "

"I agree. I can meet with you on Monday, 8pm, here?

"Done, I will be bringing Margaret with me, she is my second, cool?."

"Done. Alcide ... thank you." I get a look of surprise and a response of "Done" as he walks out the door taking all of his weres with him, Now that it is just vampires I must deal with the King, who has seen and heard things that I wish... speaking of the devil here he comes ... "Eric! I knew it! I knew it! You are the loyal, pragmatic warrior that Akakios raised you to be! I could not be more proud to have you as one of my Sheriff's." Realization sweeps through the room and instantly all of my subjects dropped to their knees. He is proud of me? Whatever, I am proud of THEM. "Eric you honor me with the assets that you have brought to my kingdom ... the loyalty of your subjects, the gifts of your bonded, your affiliation with three were packs, I cannot believe my luck!" I have never known a vampire King that was this willing to sing the praises of one of his subjects ... that he was not fucking, he needs to stop before he gives my subjects the idea that ... swing both ways. Do not be mistaken, I have tried everything at least twice, that is just not my thing.

Time to kiss a little ass "Your Highness, my subjects and I would like to publicly swear our fealty to you. Will you accept?"

"Eric , I accepted the pledges of fealty from you, your child and second, Pamela, earlier this evening, it is closing in on dawn, your subjects may swear their fealty to me, individually, at the celebration to announce my formal protection of your bonded. In the meantime, do you each swear fealty to me, fealty to Eric and the powers of his office imparted by me, and finally do you agree not to discuss my order of formal protection or anything else that has transpired tonight until the celebration?"

My subjects speak the formal response in a loud collective voice "I do hereby swear my fealty to you, my sword is at your service, my life is yours." I feel the pride swelling in my chest again. I love the formal responses they remind me of when I was human.

"Please rise and go to your resting places dawn is coming." De Castro has released my subjects, good I want some alone time , I have much to think about.

"Eric, I have a plane to catch early tomorrow night, is there a place for us to stay here?"

Not what I have planned. "Yes, there is a secure nest below the bar. Pam will you show the King to the nest, he can have his pick of the rooms." I am sure that bastard will pick my room. I check the bar, again, to insure that we are the only ones here, checking the doors to insure they are locked as I go. Finally, I shut out the lights return to my office, set the security system and use the same key pad to open the door in the floor of the closet revealing the stairs that descend to my home away from home.

The bastard not only took my room, he is fucking my child, in _my bed. _Well good for Pam, it is about time she got herself some dick, hopefully it will improve her attitude, but I doubt it. I am relieved they are entertaining each other. I walk into the room that Pam unusually uses and go straight to the bathroom and turn the shower, I had an instant, tank-less water-heater installed, I love showers and hate running out of hot water.

I begin to think of _her_, too much has happened tonight, I cannot stop the memories from flowing through me, when I told her that I remembered everything, I meant everything, every minute detail. I remember the first night I spent with her, just lying next to her watching her sleep while holding my hand, the way she reached for me when I left the bed to go to her "hidey hole" for the day. My mind drifts to the first time we made love, exactly how she sounded when she gasped loudly, just short of a shriek, as I stepped into her shower, the feel of her skin under my hands as I kneeded her shoulders. I am unbearably hard now, I begin to stroke my length, slowly. I remember her fear of my size, how she called my length a "gracious plenty". The images are coming faster now, the feel of her body as I entered her and pressed forward into her center. My hand is moving faster now. I remember how she tasted when I messaged her nub with my tongue. I remember the pleasure it gave her when I drank from her femoral artery. My hand moves faster yet, the strokes are hard and fuller. I remember her yielding to me, accepting me, wanting me, crying out, my name on _her_ lips, _her_ eyes locked on mine, finding our release together. It is at that moment that my memory and realty merge for a split second, I feel as if I am inside her for an instant, I release calling out "Sookie jag behöver dig ... Thor hjälpa mig ... Vad har jag gjort för att förtjäna den här smärtan."

When I have gotten myself back under control I decide I will spend my day in the shower, maybe the water will wash away the thoughts of _her_ and the pain I am always left with when I give in and allow myself to think of _her_. _She_ does not want me and it is killing me, to _her_ I am _dead and forgotten_.


	3. Chapter 3

The characters are not mine, they belong to Charlaine Harris.

Thanks for the reviews!

Sookie's POV

I had thought that life was pretty good, getting back to normal for me anyway. The only missing piece was my boyfriend, John Quinn the weretiger, I had not seen him since Rhodes. Then all hell breaks lose. The Shreveport were pack goes to war, I almost get killed first by an assassin and then again at the battle. Then my _ex-boyfriend, _Quinn, shows up to help over through Sophie Ann, Queen of Louisiana, I end up with strange vamps galore at my house, threatening to burn the house. To top it all off _he _got his memories back, I knew it was coming and coming fast when he got the Bennelli from the closet, where _he _put it all those months ago, after I used it to shoot Debbie Pelt. It was kill or be killed okay? Then I save _him _and the new King of Louisiana, Feliepe De Castro, from Sophie Anne's deranged bodyguard / child, Sigebert. I felt his pain so I went back for _him _and what does he do? _He _just up and disappears from my life. I saw _him_ once after that night, very briefly, _he _came with Pam to tell me about the new King's formal protection vamp thingy. Then nothing, no calls or text messages, not an email, or a letter. Nothing. I know why, but I don't want to think about it.

My vamp friend, Pam, started coming over for our weekly movie nights the week after _his_ odd announcement of the protection thingy. She showed up with my new nighttime bodyguard, Thalia. I am not pleased. I am informed that Thalia will be sitting outside of my house whether I like it or not, because _he _says so. Well who the hell is _he _anyway? Pam did not say anything else about _him_ and I didn't ask. Like I said before, I already knew why _he _is not around anymore, and why I have a bodyguard. I've been pensioned off, he has found another. I felt _him_ be with her the night I saved _him _and the King from Sigebert. In fact I am forced to feel _him_ having sex with her just before dawn several times a week. I try to shut off the bond but the feelings of pure unadulterated love and the wave after wave of lust are too strong for me to block out, no matter how hard I try. I get a sick, sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach just thinking about it.

My face must have shown my unhappy emotion because my boss, Sam, asks me "Everything okay Sookie?"

"Just fine Sam!" I reply in my fake happy voice. Sam is a true shifter, he can change to any animal that he wants to. I was here at Merlotte's working the night of the big "out of the dog house announcement", Pam's words, not mine. Sam and Tray, changed right here at the bar. Sam became the familiar collie, Dean the dog and Tray became a very large wolf. Everyone took it really well, but Arlene and her whiskey tango friends. Bill, my lying, cheating, ex-boyfriend and Clancy, a vamp who works for _him_, were hanging out. I am sure that _he _sent them to Merlotte's to help out if there was trouble. That was the first time I'd seen a vamp, other than Pam or Thalia, in over two months. Bill had called to say that he was home from his trip to Nevada. Another lie on his part, I find out later, but that was it. I was so happy that all the people at the bar were okay with Sam and Tray being weres, everything was going great, in my life that means that everything is going to get real crazy, real quick. Everyone is laughing and happy, when Sam gets a phone call, his mom had been shot by his step-dad, he has to leave for Texas immediately.

Arlene, my ex-friend, who now belongs to the Fellowship of the Sun, you know that crazy "I hate vampires" church, quit. Sam and Tray creep her out even more than the vamps. So now, one waitress and one bartender short I have to run the bar while Sam is gone. Payroll, accounts payable, nightly deposits, inventory, ordering, okay so I am really one waitress, one bartender, and one part-time manager short. I was panicked, but I got it done. I got Terry and Tray to split the bar tending and I hired a new waitress to replace Arlene. I was so busy for those three weeks it was almost as if I had my life back, I was too tired to miss _him_, at least during the day, the night was a whole different story. I feel the pain building and push it away, it doesn't do any good, I still hurt down deep inside, the man that I love does not love me, he is in love with someone else.

Tonight, I'm standing behind the bar at Merlotte's, where I work as a barmaid, getting my side work done as fast as I can. Pam is coming over tonight for movie night. I know it is weird that one of my two best friends is a vampire, the other one is a witch, now what did you expect from a telepathic, part Fairy, barmaid?

Speaking of the witch, Amelia can't make it, she and Tray are going to see his son, things have been getting pretty serious between them recently. I know that she is still seeing Pam and I know that Tray knows that she is still seeing Pam. Amelia says that their relationship is only friends with benefits, she enjoys Pam but she is not in love with Pam, she is in love with Tray. She also tells me that Tray is a were so he could be called upon to increase the pack, like with his son. This is were speak for breed with another full were. Amelia says she is okay with that as long as the baby comes over on the weekends and holidays. Well I wouldn't be okay with that, I don't share. Reason number 762 not to be with _him_, he would not be faithful. I try to push _him _from my thoughts, I know he is seeing someone, someone _he _loves. I've felt it, quite often, in the wee hours of the morning, love and lust flowing unchecked through the bond. Reason number 1, not to be with _him_, he does not want me, _he _loves someone else and he wants me to know. I can't understand why he is being so cruel to me yet still sends a bodyguard. Oh yeah, I've been pensioned off.

Pam arrives looking like she should be at a PTA meeting serving cookies and Kool Aide. She is wearing a pink running suit complete with matching pink jeweled Keds and a matching headband. I love her, but not at all like Amelia loves her, I don't swing that way. Pam gets me and makes me smile, I don't seem to do that much anymore. Pam has been my rock since the takeover, she does not push me or try to talk about _him._ I feel the bond intensify, all I did was think about _him._ It is always the same, I am overwhelmed by the emotions that flow through my body in unrelenting waves. Sadness, loneliness, anger, pain, love, fear, disappointment, contempt, and again love. The strangest thing of all is that if I don't close the bond quick enough I get up and try to go to _him_. I was half way to Sherveport the other day before I finally snapped out of it. I am so confused, I don't understand why the bond ramps up my emotions so much. The only time the bond is different is right before dawn, that is when _he_ punishes me. I quickly throw my shields back up and close off the bond. I can't stand this.

Pam reaches the door and we hug, it is not the vampire way to shake hands or hug but Pam always hugs me anyway. "Sookie, it is so good to see you. Seen Bill or Eric recently?"

"Nope, the last time a saw Bill was the night of the were announcement and I have not seen .... "The words freeze in my throat, I close my eyes and focus, I do not want to think about _him _but I can't avoid it and I don't want Pam telling _him _that I have been missing him "Eric ..." I struggle to say his name "... since you guys came to the bar and announced that protection thingy."

"Sookie, Eric has been so busy with details of the takeover and then withe the weres coming out so soon after .. oh no you are leaking." I can't help it tears are streaming down my face.

Pam hands me a tissue and chucks "Must you be as stubborn and he is?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Eric misses you, you have not come to Shreveport once since the takeover, you have not called him or sent him an email, nothing."

"I've had no reason to come to Shreveport, and if _he_ really missed me he would have called, texted, emailed, something, _his_ own self but _he_ hasn't." I'm made now, what kinda of idiot does she think I am? "Pam I know that _he _has been seeing someone and I know that _he_ must really trust the bitch because I always feel _him_ having sex with her just before dawn. If _he_ is missing me _he_ has a funny way of showing it." I can't look in her eyes, I look at her shoes and start to count the jewels glued to the tops.

"Sookie, Eric has not been seeing anyone, I swear! He is worrying all of us ... would kill me for telling you this but he has not had sex or tasted human blood since I don't know when. I am not going to try to convince you further, I can tell by the look on your face that you are going to believe anything I say about this." She sighs, Pam acctually sighs and then begins to growl "God, Freya, Odin, Mickey Mouse, _somebody_ help me! I am not patient enough to deal with the two most pigheaded, obstinate, egotistical, narcissistic, masochists on the face of Earth." She actually appears to take a deep breath and continues "Sookie do you remember when I asked you to have mercy on him? I told you to stop with the strange game the two of you were playing. You said that you had nothing going on, weren't playing any games. I told you that he did have something going and that he has not been the same since the time the two of you spent together? Well it still stands, have mercy on him Sookie."

"I remember the conversation but that was a long time ago, before _he_ got his memories back. Now he remembers everything and well you know what I think _he_ has been up to. What do you want me to do? Go to _him? _Throw myself at _his _feet? Tell _him _that I am _his?_"

"Yes! That is exactly what I want you to do Sookie, Eric thinks that you don't want him! He won't come to you because he things that you will reject him and because that stupid were, Alcide, told him that he, Alcide, will not pursue you because you would not be happy with your life with him. Now Eric is trying to be a fucking martyr and do the same thing, he is letting you choose you silly girl. You think you are letting him choose. This is such a cluster fuck!"

"Watch you mouth Pam, you know that I don't like that kinda talk and whatever! I am _his bonded, _whatever that means, I can feel _him_ and I can tell you that I _feel_ _him_ several times a week and it is always the same, love so powerful that I want to cry and then wave after wave of lust, how do you explain that?"

"Sookie you are so naive sometimes, if I had to hazard a guess I would say that he is whacking off while fantasizing about you. Now, enough about Eric, what did you get us to watch?'

"My Big Fat Greek Wedding." I answer but my thoughts are miles away. I feel hope springing in to my chest, is it true? I could open the bond and listen to _his_ feelings for a while and try to find out. I nix that idea, I know me, when it comes to _him _I will think the worst. I can't let myself hope, hope is dangerous, I've just starting to pretend to be over him. I changed my ringtone from Taylor Swift's Love Story to Earl's Gotta Die by the Dixie Chicks, for God sakes, I'm done. I'm not Juliet and pretending that _he _is going _meet me on the outskirts of town_ is just stupid. I find myself singing my favorite part of the song in my head ".. I got tired of waiting, wondering if you were ever comin' around. My faith in you was fading..." Well my faith is totally gone now, I could have really been happy with _him, _vampire politics and all the other crap that goes along with him being Sheriff, but it is too late now. I have to stop think about _him._

"I have never seen it." Pam breaks in to my thoughts "Are they all really fat?"

"No, not fat like that, fat like good and big, it is really funny." I laugh for Pam, I know she is trying to cheer me up.

"I already find it funny, so fun that I must remark that what the funniest thing is that that Eric's maker was a Greek, a Spartan to be exact ..."

"Pam, I thought we were not going to talk about Eric? What's the deal?"

"Sookie, we have business to talk about and Eric is part of that business, do you want to talk business first or watch the movie first?"

I really want to tell her that I don't want to talk about business at all I would rather go sit in the woods with Thalia. I aways thought Thalia was one of the meanest of mean when it came to vampires, and they can all be pretty mean. She always seemed like she hated humans, she never seemed like she would agree to be a human's bodyguard, but _he_ told her to come so she had no choice, just like me. Thalia won't come into the house, she says that it would not be proper for her to be alone with "my Master's bonded". I have told her that Pam comes to my house, her response was "Pam is his child Mistress, she has a different set of rules than I do." Thalia calls me Mistress, did you catch that? The Master and the Mistress, I can't help but laugh.

"What's so funny? Are you trying to stall? Business or ..."

"Thalia is what is funny, did you know that she calls me Mistress and she won't come in the house. I've invited her in several times but she won't come in. I did get her to sit on the porch with me last week, but I had to threaten her first."

"You threatened Thalia?" Pam looks at me raising her eyebrow, just like _he _does.

"Yup, I told her that if she wouldn't come in to the house at least she could do was sit on the porch and have a blood. I tried to tell her all about the requirements of Southern hospitality and that I would be a laughing stock if any of my neighbors knew that she was her and I did not get her a drink. She told me that I was being silly, so I told her that if she didn't come sit on the porch right that minute I would tell _him_ that she hit on me." Why are all of the female vamps I like lesbian? I will have to think about that later. Pam has raised her other eyebrow and tries to glare at me. "She knew I was kidding, it made her laugh, did you know that her favorite type is AB negative?"

"Sookie, you're stalling, we will talk business and then we can watch the movie and she should call you Mistress, you are Eric's bonded, I will be calling you Mistress on formal occasions." Pam is taking charge, watch out. "Speaking of formal occasions, the King has announced the celebration to announce your formal protection, it will be held in next Sunday evening" Great, just great, three days notice, they probably didn't want to give me time to run away. "I had suggested a small affair and the King originally agreed, but there has been so much interest, you would not believe it! Russell, King of Mississippi and his husband, Bartlett, King of Indiana, Isaiah of Kentucky, Joesph will be coming in Stan's place to represent Texas, Missouri, Alabama, I could do on and on, Sookie _every King and Queen_ from the continental United States is going to be there. That fact alone makes your celebration historic add to that the fact that the Shreveport weres will be there, the Hot Shot pack master, Calvin ... Norris is it?" She doesn't want for me to answer. "the were and shifters from Dallas and Jackson, the witch covens from Shreveport and New Orleans, the Britlingens you meet in Rhodes, Batanya and Clovache, are coming. Sookie, do you understand what an honor this is for you, and Eric, and the King? Do you realize the booty your going to get? You'll be able to quit your job."

"Wait a minute Pam, I might have to come to this shin dig but I will not be accepting gifts, period, and that is non-negotiable." I am pissed I will not look any more like a kept woman than I already do if all of the Area 5 vamps are going around calling me Mistress. Not to mention the fact that I will have to spend the evening being nice to _him_, I am not supposed to let other vamps know that I don't heel, for my own good, whatever.

"Eric knew that you would feel this way and told the King but De Castro would not relent, the gifts are an honor to all three of you. Eric was able to get him to agree to one concession ... the guests will be giving gifts to the Stackhouse Trust, which funds the Stackhouse Foundation, you get to choose what type of charity or charities that your foundation will support, but you can also choose, at anytime, to just keep the money. Cataliades and his niece will also be attending your celebration and he will go over the details with you then. The party will be at Fangtasia, after Rhodes it will feel more secure, but that means that we can only have six hundred and fifty people in the building, fifty will be employs and the other six hundred will be guests, you have no idea how I've had to limit the entourages of the Kings and Queens and how they have all .. squealed like stuck pigs ... I like that one"

"I know you Pam, you don't like that line half as much as you like hearing Kings and Queens squeal because you told them no." I am rewarded with a fangy smile "I suppose I have to dress up for this shin dig?"

"Duh! It is a formal celebration, you should know by now that vampires love to dress up. I am very sure that if vampires went to that McDonald's place we would wear formal wear there as too. Now seriously, we have to talk about Eric." The bond is throbbing, all this mention of his name is making it very hard for me to keep my shields up.

"Pam I am not going to discuss Eric with you, period." I turn and look out the window, by the glow of the security lights I can see Thalia weeding the new flower bed my grandmother put in the year she died. I close my eyes are try not to cry.

"Sookie, please! You have to listen to me with an open mind." Pam is very nervous, she is pacing back and forth at vampire speed, which really means blurring back and forth. "Sooie, I stole Eric's journal and I want you to read it."

"Pam I can't read Eric's private thoughts, that would be wrong. I wouldn't want him to read my journal, if I had one."

"Sookie, don't you see, can't you see ... Eric loves you and you love him" I start try to speak but she shushes me and continues "I know you don't have a journal, Amelia and I tore the house apart looking for it about a week ago." I'm pissed, they were going to give my personal thoughts to _him!_ I am shushed again "Since you didn't have a journal I had to steal his, and boy was it a hard, but here it is and you are going to read it, every word, and if you try to get out of it Thalia will tie you to a chair and I will read it to you."

I look up and Thalia is standing in the doorway. "Mistress, you must do as Pam says, it is for your own good. Please, if not for yourself then read the book for the Master. He is not the same, he pines for you." Thalia has always been rude, even when she had a blood on my porch she was rude, I could tell that she was trying to be nice that night, but for her it is a really long stretch. Tonight she is pleading with me, I wonder what is so wrong with _him _that Thalia would be willing to plead with a human. I might as well read the darn thing, if I don't I am sure Pam will have me tied to the chair and she will read the darn journal to me. I'm not so sure I want either one of them to hear what _he _has to say about me, if I am even in there at all.

I stand and take the book from Pam. "Read quickly Sookie, I have to get that journal back to Eric's house before he leaves Fangtasia or he will know that I took it and stake me." She is standing there, with her classic deadpan expression on her face, I really don't think she is kidding. Thalia let it slip last week on the porch that _he _has been very hard to get along with recently. She also let it slip that Bill had shown up at the bar and acted so poorly in front of the new King that he had been whipped with a silver cat of nine tails, at first I am pissed, but then she casually tells me that the Area 5 vamps are allied with the Sherveport weres and that Alcide was the one that actually did the whipping. I was way too shocked to be pissed anymore. I tried to get more info out of her, but she was back to being a closed book, a very rude closed book, but still a closed book.

The first page of _his _journal is not writing, as I had expected. Instead I find a color drawing of me the first night I came to Fantasia. _He _has captured every detail of my dress, the puffed selves, the red flowers,and I am holding my red straw purse. The back ground is blurred, I could have been standing anywhere. _He _is good! This is better than those pictures that look like drawings that you can get at the mall. I am touched, I feel hope swelling again and stomp right on hopes head, I can't do that.

I turn the page, the next picture is from the night he staked Long Shadow to save my life, the first time. I am wearing his shirt, my hair is wet, my skin is pinker than normal, I must have just gotten out of the shower. I still can't believe that he killed another vampire for me. Pam was there for me that night too, she helped me get the muck off, I didn't really appreciate it then, but now that I know her I can see how she really was trying to help, at least a little. I take a deep breath, this is going to be harder than I had expected.

The third page is of me sleeping in my hospital bed after Rene attacked me, _he_ has included the bedside table that held the arrangement _he_ sent me, with the horrible flower that looked like a woman's hoohoo. I still have that horrible, ugly, silly flower. I remember how Bill wanted to throw the flowers away as soon as he found out they were from _him_, but I wouldn't let Bill do it. I waited for Bill to leave, and I put that horrible flower between two pieces of wax paper. Then I put it in the family bible, just like I did with the four leaf clover I found when I was a little girl. I feel the tears starting to build in my chest, I try to stomp on the tears, like I stomped on hope, but it is not as easy to stomp on tears,.

The fourth page is both of us, lying on the floor at Stan's in Dallas. There is glass all over the floor, _his _shoulder is bleeding from the bullet he took for me. Then _he_ tricked me in to sucking the bullet out of _his_ shoulder, just so _he_ could get his blood into me. I still have that bullet, it is in my jewelry box. You can't see it in the picture but _he _is looking into my eyes, smiling at me as _he _says "I knew I'd get on top of you somehow." _He_ stayed to protect me, while Bill went off to fight. My eyes are full of tears now, I'm not sure that I can continue.

Pam sits next to me and turns the page, I see myself lying on the hood of _his _corvette the _he_ went with me to the orgy, I look really sexy, but the focus of the picture is my eyes, they are in vivid color all the other colors are muted. _He _captured every detail of my eyes, the dark blue circle that surrounds the light blue iris, the even lighter blue flecks in the iris, each and every eyelash. I never knew that he really looked at me like that, I look at the back of the page, it is dated the week after the orgy. _He_ was drawing pictures of me even before the time _he _stayed at my house.

Pam turns the page again as the tears slide down my face. I am asleep in the King of Mississippi's mansion. I had been staked saving the King's second in command. _He _got the King to call a supe doctor and a healing vamp. _He _had stayed with me when the stake was removed and while the other vamp did his thing. Then _he _insisted that I take his blood to heal faster so that I could save my cheating ex-boyfriend. I had almost given and yielded to _him_ that night, I would have if Bubba had not interrupted us.

Thalia has joined us, I guess she is okay with being in the house since Pam is here. The next page shows me sitting in the passenger seat of that crappy Lincoln _he _got from a drug dealer. I had been almost drained dry and then raped in the trunk of that Lincoln earlier that night by my cheating ex-boyfriend who I have just saved. I still remember how safe I felt when _he _ripped open the trunk, I knew that _he _would not let Bill hurt me anymore. _He _was there for me, before he lost his memory, before he had my blood, _he _has been there for me since the day that I meet him and now he doesn't want me, I pushed him away one too many times.

I begin to sob, my body is shaking but I have to keep looking, I turn the pages, every picture is me. Me washing _his_ feet in my kitchen, the two of _us _lying before the fire, me at Fangtasia again, me talking to Charles Twitting, the vamp that almost killed me, there is me rescinding Mickey's invitation, me watching Charles get staked in the hallway at Merlottes. There I am at the Queen Sophie Anne's ball, before the battle between Arkansas and Louisiana erupted. I smile remembering how _he_ was so happy to go "bowling for vampires", _he _likes a good fight. I gasp, the next picture is the two of _us _bonding in the hallway at Rhodes. _He _has included Andre in the picture, but did not draw him in a very polite manner, I cannot help but smile, I love _his _humour.

I continue to turn the pages, I see a picture of myself speaking to the Ancient Pythoness, _us _dancing at Rhodes, next I see _us _placing Pam in the coffin, she has stiffened at my side, my friend had nightmares about Rhodes for a very long time after we came home. I see _us _working to break the window, I remember how _he_ screamed when the sunlight burned him, I remember the sick smell of _his_ burning flesh. I see _us_ clinging to the coffin that held Pam as _he_ floats _us_ to the ground. I am sitting in _his_ car the night _he_ took me to meet my Fae great-grandfather, Nail. _He_ took a bullet for me that night too, in fact _he _has done it many times, I have all of them, I don't know why I save them, but I do it anyway they are mine.

I see myself standing beside Eric, in front of Victor the night of the takeover, Victor looks menacing. I was so scared that night, I was afraid that something would happen to _him. _the next picture is me standing in the doorway to my room when _he_ told me that _he_ remembered. I look shocked in the picture and I was very shocked, after everything that had happened that night I was not prepared to deal with anymore emotional turmoil. I never stopped to think, until now, how _he_ was feeling that night. _He _had just lost _his_ Queen, _he_ could be losing _his _position as Sheriff, and then to top off a great night _he_ remembers _his_ time with me and instead of wrapping my arms around _him_ and saying "welcome home" I refuse to talk to _him _about it.

I can barely see through my tears and my sobs are so loud that Bill came to check on me and is promptly sent on his way by Thalia. Now I see myself on my knees beside _him _removing the silver chains the night that Sigebert attacked. I can still remember the panic that spread through my entire body, I knew he was in trouble. I remember watching Sigebert kicking _him_ and cutting _him_ with a huge knife. I had to stop Sigebert, so I hit him with my car, I had to save _him, _no matter what it cost me.

The next page is blank,I wonder why. The page after, is me at Merlottes again. That was the night that _he_ and Pam came to the bar to announce the Kings formal protection thing, it was the last time that I saw _him. _The tears overwhelm me. I don't even try to continue, I pushed him away and now _he's_ gone! Pam pulls me into her lap like I am a child and rocks me. Thalia is patting my back, she is really stiff, but it is still soothing. I continue to sob for what seemed like an eternity.

When I can finally see again, I turn the page, it is blank. I turn through several pages, they are all blank. When I get to the last page I recognize _his_ had writing, I am surprised to find lines from a Rascal Flatts song, I didn't know that _he _listened to Country music, ... "Prayin' for daylight, waiting for that morning sun ... Baby come back to me, I swear I'll make it right ... Don't make me spend another lonely night Prayin' for daylight ... I made a bad miscalculation ... Betting you would never leave ... 'Cause if you're getting on with your new life ... Then where does that leave me ... Hoping that I didn't wait too long ... Prayin' for daylight, waiting for that morning sun ... Baby come back to me, I swear I'll make it right ... Don't make me spend another lonely night ... Prayin' for daylight ..." Then _he _writes "... _she_ does not want me, to _her _I am dead and forgotten ..." this page is dated last week.

You don't stomp on hopes head, you grab and hold it close to you, because hope is eternal. Peace settles in me, now I know ... I know that _he_ loves me and I know that I want to _be his_. I don't care about stupid vamp politics, I don't care about danger, I don't care what the weres, shifters, witches, and humans will think I want to hear _him _say "Sookie _is mine"_, because I love _him_ too. I've loved _him_ for a long time, I was just too stupid to admit it, even to myself. I love _him _and I want _him_. My tears have slowed, I am not sure what to do now, so I ask Pam, after all she brought the journal to me, she must have an agenda. "Okay Pam, what are we going to do about this?"

"What do you want to do about this Sookie?" Pam is cautious, I can tell that she is afraid that I will run away, but what she doesn't know is that I will never run from _him _again.

"I want ... _Eric_!" I say and tears start sliding down my face again.

"Well that wasn't so hard, now was it? Really, Sookie, if you want something all you have to do is ask." Pam is happy now, so happy that she is ready to joke around about something so serious, I can see why she annoys Eric so much. "Well you can get in my car and we can go to him now or we can wait for the celebration, or we can ..."

"I don't want to wait for the celebration Pam, I'm going to be really stressed that day and Eric has a tendency to stick his foot in his mouth and irritate me, I don't want anything to go wrong with the King around. What time is it?"

"10:30" Thalia supplies. So it is early, we could be at Fangtasia by midnight. Do I want to run straight to him? I open the bond, fully, I feel pain, I feel confusion, I feel despair, I feel love, I feel sadness, I feel all of the emotions that were my own just a few short minutes ago. I can feel my own emotions, they are excited, scared, happy, relieved. I know now why the bond was so confusing, why I couldn't tell my emotions from Eric's before now, we were feeling the same things. I remember the giant weight that had been sitting on my chest just a short while ago and I know that I can't let _him _continue to suffer, I must go to _him._

"Well Pam you better think fast because we are going to Fangtasia tonight. I need to let Eric know what he may be dead but _he _has _not_ been forgotten."

"Sookie, do you still have the dress that you wore the first time you came to Fangtasia?" She flips through Eric's journal. "This one?"

"Yeah, but he has already seen me in that dress, and it is not the right time of year to wear a white dress."

I don't notice that Thalia has disappeared, until she walks through the front door with a garment bag. "Mistress, I picked this up for you the other day, I think it will be perfect for you and pleasing to the Master."

The dress is perfect in every way. It is a heavy silk, the dress is corseted in the same color blue as the lightest flecks in my eyes and then every so slowly and subtly the dress darkens until it is the darkest of indigo at the hem of the skirt, the color of the band that circles by iris. The skirt is full and short, but not too full and not to short. I will stand out at Fangtasia but not stick out, that is important. I really can't believe that Thalia went to the trouble of getting me a dress and I am even more shocked that she has such great taste. There are matching shoes that are dark at the toe and fade to the lightest of blues at the heel and a matching thong. I won't need a bra, the corseted top will be okay, when you have a chest like mine you really have to worry, I want to look sexy not slutty. I can't believe that I'm doing this.

Pam and Thalia descend on me. I am stripped naked and redressed in less than thirty seconds. Pam has my hair done in like a minute and a half. Thalia finishes my make up like ten seconds later. Okay it was not that fast but I'm not kidding we were out of the house in less than ten minutes. I look great, I am really nervous, what am I going to say? What if he rejects me? I'm not going to think, I am just going to go. I see movement and I glance at the trees that enclose the cemetery that separates my house from Bill's, he is standing there with his arms across his chest watching me leave. I am startled when I hear a wolf howl, and watch as Bill disappears. I will have to think about that later. Tonight I am not going to think, I am going to live in the moment.

"Buckle up!" Pam is down right gleeful, but I am worried.

"Pam, my scent is all over Eric's journal, he is going to smell my tears when you return it. What is he going to do? Will you be in trouble?"

"Probably, but not as much as I would have been if you had not decided to come to him, either way I don't think he would really stake me. He might threaten it but that and a public spanking are as far as I think he will go. I won't even get that if you are a good girl and _see _to your Master."

Thalia is chuckling, it sounds almost like she has forgotten how. "Sookie, if you _see to your Master, _Pam's punishment will be lessened, just because the Master will be be in a better mood." Oh, they want me to sleep with Eric, well we really never slept together, but anyway, I love Pam, but I am only going to _talk_ to _him._ "Pam defied her Master, her Maker, and her Sheriff, she deserves to be punished, even if the outcome is favorable. The spanking will not hurt, much, it is the humiliation that is the real punishment. We vampires live by an odd set of rules that came about over many millennium of surviving without allowing our very existence to be known. The rules are changing, but some rules cannot be changed. Pam will be punished for her offense, as she must, but she will also be rewarded for her courage and for her success in getting you to acknowledge your true feelings. It is our way, Mistress." I had no clue that Thalia could be so deep or that she would be so open.

Pam is driving like a bat out of hell, at this rate we will be there before 11:30pm. I concentrate on blocking the bond, I close it off completely, I don't want Eric to know I'm coming. Once I have the bond under control I turn to Pam "Okay, Pam what should I do when we get there? Go to the bar and get a drink? Wait in line with the fangbangers? Throw myself at his feet? I'm scared. What _if he_ is so mad at me that he refuses to speak to me? I don't think this was a really good idea after all."

"Sookie, stop it, you love him and you know it. You have two choices, you can live the rest of your life without Eric, never knowing what could have been or your can stick your neck out and see what happens. I know Bill hurt you, but Eric is not Bill, you are going to have to try to let your hurt go and learn to trust again. Really, other than the bullet sucking thing has Eric ever deceived you?"

"No _he_ hasn't, but Pam, I have spent the last three months putting walls around my heart just so I could keep myself from crying all of the time, then you come over and knock every one of them down, I feel very venerable. Think about it Pam. I am going to a bar, owned by the man that I ... that I love, to lay my feelings on the line and I can't figure out if I should walk in and ignore him, walk in and claim what is mine, or walk in and submit to him. This is crazy! What do I do?"

"I can't tell you that Sookie, I can just tell you that once you are there, you must open the bond. You have to feel his emotions and if Eric lies, which he probably will, you have to call him on the carpet. You are going to have to be strong my telepathic friend, I was able to break down your walls in the privacy of your home and I had the help of Eric's journal. Eric won't let anyone in right now, he is trying to get through this by himself. You are going to have to break down his walls yourself, at his bar, possibly in front of his subjects, and you have to do it because you are the only one that can. I really don't think he is going to be angry that you have come, he has missed you so much. Sookie, do you know what the blank pages represent?"

"Yes, our time apart over the last few months, I understood immediately. I also understand now why the bond was so confusing before, I never could understand why everything was such an intense, jumbled up mess. I can feel my own feelings now, because they are different from his, now I know how to separate the two. Before, it was almost as if _our _feelings we amplified because they were the same." I pause and think, of how many times Eric stepped out of the vamp norm for me. Well a relationship has to be a two way street I'm going to have to step outside the human norm for him. I'm not fully human anyway, and honestly, I make most humans uncomfortable, which makes me uncomfortable. I realize now that I was never going to have a "normal" life, I'm not normal, but my supe friends don't care, they except me. I know now that it was not only Eric that I have been running from it is the acknowledgment that I have finally found my place in life and it is not with humans. I will never marry a human, I will never have human children, even if I am not with _him _I will continue to live in the supe world. It is no longer about them forcing me to be in this world, it is the acknowledgment that this world is exactly where I belong. This knowledge is empowering, I center my thoughts I have a plan.

"Okay, Pam, when we get there we are going straight through the front doors, but I want to get as close to Eric as possible before he sees me. I also want "Only Fooling Myself" by Kate Voegele ready to play when I signal. Can you help me with that?"

Pam does not answer me, she is on her cell. "Clancy, I need several vamps at the front door, I will be there in about five minutes ... No there is not trouble, but don't tell Eric .... because the Mistress is coming to surprise him and she wants to get as close to him as possible before he sees her. I also want "Only Fooling Myself" by Kate Voegele ready to pay when Mistress signals." I don't hear as well as a vamp, but Clancy is so loud it doesn't matter "Thank God!" I can't hear what else he was to say, but I know it was not nice, because Pam growled at him "Watch your mouth Clancy, see you in two minutes." I wasn't kidding when I said that Pam was flying. "Sookie, when you go through the front doors stay behind the vampires, we will block Eric's view as long as we can, but once he sees you you are on your own, understand?"

"Yes." My voice is shaking.

"You're not going to run away again are you? I would hate to have to tell Thalia to chase you down." I can tell that Pam is trying to make me smile, but is really worried that I am going to bolt like a scared rabbit.

"No, I am not going to run away, again. I'm gonna do this, not sure what I'm gonna do, but I'm gonna do it." I take a deep breath and to steady myself.

Pam has stopped the car right in front of the front doors. Clancy opens my door extends his hand and says "May I hep you Mistress?" I take his hand, this is weird, Clancy has never liked me from day one, and for some reason he likes me even less since Hallow drained him because we wouldn't give her Eric. What is with this Mistress crap? I notice several vampires have materialized out of thin air, they were waiting for us. I exit the car and they all bow to me in unison, vampires are bowing to me, I don't understand this at all. Vampires do not bow to humans. In a split second all of the vamps, are in front of me, in a weird military like formation, except for Pam who remains at my side, we move forward. The vampires are parting the sea of fangbangers and tourists as we enter Fangtasia heading straight for his throne .....


	4. Chapter 4

The characters are not mine, they belong to Charlaine Harris.

Thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoy my versions of the characters.

Eric's POV

I am sitting in my bar on my new throne. I want my old throne back. I purchased this monstrosity after my memories of my time with _her _returned, I had hoped beyond reason that _she_ would be mine that _she _would sit here with me. I was stupid to hope _she_ does not love me _she _does not want to be mine. Even if _she _were to come to me I would turn _her _away, I am no good for _her_. I do not care what the King thinks, Akakios was right bonding with a human weakens you.

I check my phone, two texts from Alcide. The first text is about my purchase of the Hair of the Dog, the former owner, Amanda, used to be Alcide's second before she was killed in the Shreveport Were War. The war shut the bar down for a few weeks before the battle and when she was killed her son, Keith, was not able to get bar back up and running quickly enough to prevent the foreclosure. I bought the building off the block for less than a third of its value and then I negotiated with the other creditors and was able to get everything else for a steal. I gave, yes gave, Keith a 25% ownership interest, he will operate the bar. What no one but Alcide knows is that Amanda used to guard _her _for me when I could not find a vampire. Amanda's guard duty started out as pay back for a loan I had given her for Keith's college tuition, but when the debt was paid she told me that I could call on her anytime. I never called but the offer had been made.

The second text is about the trial Alcide and I will be presiding over. A were insulted a vampire, the vampire insulted the were and the two idiots proceeded to fight, in front of humans at a human bar. This will be the second trial we have judged together since the Area 5 Alliance was formed. It seems to be working well. If a vampire has a problem with a were, shifter, or witch they bring it to me and I call Alcide or Octavia, she is the head witch in charge. You should have seen the look on her face the night Alcide called her that she was not happy. Alcide still calls her the HWIC. I am not going to piss her off like that. I still remember what happened the last time I pissed a witch off. Just thinking about witches brings back memories of _her _and the time I spent at _her _house_. _This alliance would not have happened if it had not been for _her_.

The closer we get to _her _celebration the more I miss _her. _I push all thoughts of _her _away. I am a vampire not a sniveling, whining, little bitch. I will not allow myself to go back down that road. I am done with that shit. I think that I may leave soon and start over somewhere new. I have been in Louisiana too long anyway. It is time for a change of scenery. I think I may go to Sweden. I have not been there in a few hundred years and I miss the cold and the snow. _She _can stay here for the remainder of her short, mortal life. I feel the anger building in my chest, _she_ was willing to forgive Compton for his betrayal and _she _wants to be his friend. I have never betrayed _her_, not once, and _she _cannot even pick up the fucking phone and call me? Fuck _her_, I am done with _her_. I will not put any more energy in to a human.

The last few months I have devoted all of my time to discovering who allowed Sigebert to live. I have always know that it was not a vampire from Sophie Anne's regime, the traitor came from inside Felipe's regime. The breakthrough in that arena came when Rasul, the sole survivor from Area 1, came to Fangtasia, prior to opening as required, and requested formal permission to transfer to my Area.

I was cautious, was he a plant? How and why did he survive?

Rasul tells me that he survived by hiding in a stone coffin. Harold's crew did not find him until after I had accepted Felipe De Castro as my King. Harold's crew was ordered to inform any survivors and give them a chance to verify and surrender. Instead they covered the stone coffin in silver chains and left Rasul to starve for well over a month. When they let him out they told him that if he went to the King or to me they would find him and stake him. I am quite sure that he would have been staked the night of the takeover if Victor had not let it slip that he was the only survivor. Unfortunately for Victor and Harold is what they do not know is before Rasul hid in the coffin he had been hiding in the false ceiling in the Queen's room, he saw and heard everything.

Rasul heard Harold tell Sigebert that he would be released and allowed to live on one condition and one condition only, he was to track down Felipe and send him to his maker. Harold also told that stupid fuck of a vampire that _I _was involved in setting up the coupe and the reason he provided was very probable. Harold told Sigebert that Felipe's maker Decimus and my maker Akakios had the same maker, Sophos. The bastard made it sound like both Felipe and I knew each other and of the connection our makers had. The fuck went on to tell Sigebert how Sophie Anne's death was payback for the death of my maker at the hands of Andre. Sigebert agrees only on the condition that he could kill me too. Harold agreed right away.

When Sigebert was taken away Harold whipped out his cell phone, called Victor and recounted everything that had happened. Rasul's vampire hearing made it possible for him to hear some of what Victor said, enough to know that he was the leader of the traitors. Harold also asked Victor if they should let me know Sigebert would be coming. Victor's reply was that if I got killed it would be easier for him to _acquire_ the telepath and he would need to break the bond anyway.

What Rasul does not know is that while the information of our makers' connection could be discovered through the data base there are only four vampires that Felipe told about Andre's hand in the death of my maker, Victor, Sandy, Pam and I. Felipe was told by a very unlikely source, _her _great-grandfather the Fae Prince, Nail. Nail would not say why he chose to share this information. He would only say that he had gained the information from speaking with Hadley. Hadley was also Nail's great-granddaughter and she became Sophie Anne's favorite pet, and was eventually turned. Why she would have told him about the affairs of vampires and why he would tell a vampire King is beyond me. I am sure that it had something to do with _her._

When I asked Rasul why he had not come to me sooner, he looked as ashamed as a vampire can and said "Eric, you are the only surviving Sheriff in all of Louisiana and Arkansas, I was not sure if you were aligned with the King, or Harold, or neither one. I value my own life, so I kept my mouth shut and I watched and I waited. I have been moving from Area to Area, I have been sleeping in the ground, crypts, motels, you name it. I have no nest and I do not belong to a crew, I was left a rouge. I needed to know where you stood before I stuck my neck out, for all I knew you were thinking about pulling the same stupid shit as Victor and Harold." I can understand his position. It is what I would have done.

I continue, glaring at him and rising to my full height towering above his kneeling form "Why did you not go to the King?"

Rasul continued to kneel but raised his head so that he was looking me in the eyes and said "Now how the fuck was I suppose to do that Eric? It's not like I have his cell number. What should I have done? Gone to Victor, Sheriff of Area 1, or to you, Sheriff of Area 5? I'm sure that Victor would have been happy to schedule me a personal appointment with the King. If I would have asked the bastard he would have staked me and at the time I was not so sure that you wouldn't do the same thing. I thought about Sandy, but fuck, could I trust her? You have to understand Eric, I was not trying to be disloyal, I had no way to get to the King without ending my life, _before_ I could tell him that there are traitors trying to send him to final death. I did what I had to do, what any vampire would do, I watched and waited. When I heard Victor telling Harold that you were the 'Kings new pet' I knew you were loyal to the King so I made my way here. You know me, Eric. I am loyal to my liege lord."

I told him to rise "Rasul, you have done your King a great service." I could see him visibly relax, I am glad that he survived. I always liked Rasul. I motioned for him to sit in the chair next to my throne. What he said next made my blood freeze "Eric they have someone on the inside of Area 5 working for them. I have heard them call him Thomas, but I am sure that is not his real name." I hate traitors! I was loyal to Sophie Anne until she was dead. Then I was free to offer my loyalty to another, there will never be a time that I am willing to give my life and the lives of my subjects for a dead Liege. I am not going to be martyr for anyone.

I focus, the King is supposed to be here later and I have to tell him that Victor is a traitor that gave the order to allow Sigebert to live. I am not looking forward to that conversation. Victor and Sandy share the position of second, or close to, in Felipe's power structure. There is always the possibility that the King will believe that I am the traitor and that Rasul, the vampire that brought the plotters to my attention, was involved in Sigebert's escape.

It is conceivable, Rasul is the sole survivor of Area 1, the former Queen's Area. That coupled with the fact that we knew each other and worked to together under Sophie Anne's regime casts a shadow on his testimony. I am confident that if the King sides against me I will be staked. If that is his decision I hope he gives me a quick death and I hope he leaves my subjects, especially my child, out of, but you can never be sure.

I just hope I have been able to prove my loyalty over last few months. Felipe has given me no indication that I am not trusted but I am still on edge, I have never known a vampire to trust as quickly and completely as he lets on. More importantly if he has any doubts about my loyalty the resolve of the Sigebert issue should put those doubts to rest.

The King has arrived. I rise to greet him formally, and as usual he motions me to sit. "Eric, I do not have much time, why is it so important that you see me is person?" I rise and gesture for the King to follow me to my office.

When the door is shut I begin "Felipe, what I have to tell you is of a very sensitive nature. I did not believe that matters such as theses should be discussed over the phone. I felt that I owed it to you to present myself in person, when I told you. Since you were not going to be in a position for me to come to you until after the celebration, I felt that I had no choice but to ask you to come here, what I have to tell you could not wait. Felipe, before we begin I want you to know that I have Fangtasia swept for listening devices and cameras daily, you can never be too careful."

This seems to amuse him "Found any?"

"Three in the last week. That was when I decided that only Pam or I should conduct the sweeps."

I can tell that he is surprised that Fangtasia has been bugged. "Eric, do you know why someone is trying to listen to you?'

"Based upon the information I received the night I called you, I suspect that they are trying to listen to you not me." I steady myself and relay everything that Rasul told me. I watch as his fangs come out, I can see the bloodlust in his eyes. When I am finished he has me on edge, he looks like he wants to reach out and kill someone.

"Eric, are you sure you can trust Rasul? Is he a plant?'

"I thought the same thing when he appeared. If he is Victor is still involved. The information about our makers' connection and Akakios's final death are not well known facts. It is possible that Rasul discovered the information about our makers from the data base, but unlikely. What I find more troubling is that Rasul knew about Akakios's death. He is not old enough to witness it and I really doubt Andre would have told him."

"Well, well, well, it looks like the position of Assistant to the King will be opening sooner that I had thought. Did you know that I had planned to give Victor governorship of Arkansas? It would have been a gift for his years of service. The same way I had planned to give you governorship of Louisiana. Sandy would have remained my assistant. I have reconsidered and I think that I will give Victor the sharp end of a stake instead. You my boy are going to have to take the position of Second to the King much sooner that I had wanted."

"What about Sandy? Why are you passing her over?" I am not so sure I want the position of Second to the King. I have enough to deal with governing my Area, let alone ruling an entire state, or assisting in the administration of an entire Kingdom. I am sure there will be tons of paperwork and I hate paperwork.

"Eric, Sandy does not want a governorship position, let alone the position of second. I already tried to get her to agree to govern Arkansas, before I even came here, and she refused. Sandy likes to assist, not rule, she loves paperwork. Now you say that you have a traitor in your Area too? Any ideas on who it is?'

"No I have no idea who it is. There are no vampires in my area named Thomas. I have my ear to the ground and I informed Alcide that I have a traitor. He has informed the other were packs across the state and they have their ears to the ground as well. I did not tell Alcide that the plot is directed at you, I thought it best to speak with you first."

"Tell the pack master, he has proven that he is loyal to your bonded and through her, to you. The pack master is also a business man who understands that you only truly make money in times of peace. In the wake of Katrina the last thing anyone needs is to get sucked in to the endless cycle of war. You and I are going to have to move very carefully. We cannot move against Victor, Harold, and their crews until we have found your traitor. Once that has happened we will hold a trial and stake them all. Hell I might let the pack master bite them first." He is laughing now, but his eyes do not match the sound coming from his lips.

"I have increased the protection at _my bonded's _home. Thalia is there at night and Alcide has weres there day and night. In fact that is where ...." I cannot feel the bond, for a terrible instant I think _she_ is gone. I close my eyes and search, I am able to relax ever so slightly, the bond is still there but _she_ has completely closed it off. How the hell did _she_ know how to do that? I yank my cell phone from my pocket and try Pam, she was going to _her _house for movie night. The line is busy. Fuck! I try Alcide he has guard duty tonight.

"What's up Eric, you coming over for Monday night football next week?"

"Alcide what is happening there, _she _has closed off the bond."

"I don't know Eric. Pam showed up and they got a little loud, then Thalia went up to the house and after a few minutes she went in too." Thalia never goes in to _her _house. She was invited in for safety reasons but feels that spending time alone with another vampires bonded is inappropriate.

Alcide continues "Then Sookie really started crying hard. The asshole, Compton, heard her and came to the door but was ran off by Thalia in no time flat. The crying stopped and I am not shitting you ten minutes later they all walk out, got in Pam's car and left. Sookie looked like she just stepped off a Hollywood runway." I growl, I cannot help it, I do not want him admiring her. "Calm down, you would have to be dead not to have noticed how ... well I guess you are dead, but you know what I mean she looked beautiful. I am sure they are just going out so Sookie can let off some steam, she has been really sad recently. Speaking of Sookie being sad, I take it that the two of you are still not talking?"

"Why do you try my patience? I have told you time and time again …" I start to say relationship but settle for "… things between _my bonded _and I is _my _business not yours."

"Whatever, by the way Quinn is back in town and was asking about Sookie, so you better get a move on. I'm telling you man, she ends up with Quinn, and I am going to stake your dumb ass." I growl lower in my chest this time, which makes Alcide laugh. The stupid fucking were better stop testing me, just because we watched a football game together does not make me his buddy. I cannot stand the idea of her being with any other men, but the idea of her being with Quinn disgusts me even more, I hate that tiger.

"Hell, Eric, I'm just kidding with you, calm down, but all kidding aside that traitorous prick is back and he was asking about her."

"Thanks for the warning. I will talk to you later in the week." I want off the phone, I need to call Pam. I want to know where she and Thalia are taking _her. _

"Wait, wait .... Eric … Eric, are you there?"

"Yes" I am really irritated now, what does he want now? I have to call Pam.

"Okay you're going to be pissed. Is this a secure line on your end?"

"Yes, and yours?" I know his line is secure, I have it checked every hour, just like I do with the other phones on my special list. I ask any way just to piss him off. What a stupid, fucking, waste of time question, I would never talk on a line that has not been secured.

"Hell yes, I'm a pack master for God sakes, I can't take chances. Margaret went to Compton's house the other day."

Pissed does not begin to describe how I feel. The Area 5 Alliance agreement specifically provides that only I am to deal with vampires and any contact with a vampire or vampire property must be cleared through me first. My voice is as cold as ice when I say "I thought I told you to stay the fuck away from Compton! Vampires are under my jurisdiction! This alliance is not going to work if you insist ..."

"Eric, shut up and listen before you go off. I told Margaret that you were going to be pissed and that I was going to get my ass chewed. It is done, being pissed off about it won't change things. Consider this a report of my packs transgression if you have to, but know that Margaret felt justified. According to her she was protecting the friend of the pack. Anyway, it was last night, Margaret was on guard duty, Thalia had left, she was waiting for Sam to relieve her. She was sitting in between Sookie's property and Compton's property, she doesn't trust him. She believes that watching his movements protect Sookie, she sees him as a threat."

"I told her that she needs to keep her attention on Sookie, but this time I am glad she ignored me. Moments after Thalia left two strange male vamps went into Compton's house. Margaret believes that they were watching and waiting for Thalia to leave. They were in the house for five, maybe ten minutes and left. She waited until the sun had been up for a while and went up to the house to get their scent, it was not familiar, they are not Area 5."

The vampires and weres of Area 5 know each other's scents. Alcide and I agreed to that after the Alliance was formed, it should make it much easier in a fight for the vampires and the weres to recognize each other. Now the dumb bitch has tipped Compton off. "Is she stupid, Alcide? Bill's gift is smell, he can smell anything. He is going to know that Margaret was at his house, even if it rains, he will know that a were was sniffing around his house."

"No worries there, Margaret does not leave a scent. Eric weres are not gifted the way vampires are. Margaret is were with a touch of something else, no one is sure what. Anyway, once she changes the only way to smell her is to stick your nose into her fur. Bill won't be able to smell her, I can promise you that."

I am relieved "Thanks for the information on Compton, Alcide, I will inform the King and be in touch." I am finally able to get the talkative fuck off the phone.

I relay the information to the King and ask "I wonder if we should cancel the celebration?"

"No I don't think that will be necessary, there will be too many Kings and Queens here, no one in their right mind would try to take the kingdom of any vampire King or Queen in front of others, it would be suicide. Your weres are going to be doing perimeter control, I doubt we will have any problems, but anything is possible. If I had to guess I would say shortly after the celebration."

I try Pam's phone again, straight to voicemail. I cannot tell if she pressed the FU button or if her battery is dead. I am not happy. _She _should not be going out on the town when there is a traitor in our midst. I am going to have it out with Pam when she returns, it was foolish of her to take _my bonded _from _her _home without my permission. I will also have to reprimand Thalia, she should have stopped Pam or at the least called to let me know what is going on. Thalia is getting a phone with a number from the secure list as soon as I see her.

Where could they be? I push against the bond again, still closed. I push harder, I cannot get in. _She _ is stronger than I had thought. I wonder again at her control of the bond, it is amazing that she learned to do this on her own.

I hear a disturbance near the front doors. I look up to see a phalanx of vampires moving forward toward my throne, their arms are across their chests, in the place of the shields that humans would carry. The humans are being parted like water. I am surprised to see that they are my subjects, are they betraying me? I do not see weapons, but that does not mean that they do not have them. I place my hand on Felipe's and move his hand to the hidden pocket in his chair that holds a Spanish rapier as fast as I can. The moment his hand touches the sword he nods to me. I now have one vampire that I can trust out of the ten or so that are steadily moving towards me. I place my hand on the hilt of my sword, I am glad now that I purchased this monstrosity of a throne or Felipe and I would be sitting here unarmed.

The phalanx is directly in front of my throne. I appear impassive, my face is expressionless, but inside I am in turmoil. I am not sure what I should do. Should I wait? Should I attack? Is this is it? Will the traitor show his face and fight me like a man? Will tonight be the night I go to meet my maker? I am a born warrior, I killed more men in battle before I was turned than most vampires will face in battle over their undead life. This thought gives me comfort, because before I go I am going to take as many of them with me as possible. Before I can decide whether or not to attack or wait, the phalanx begins to part.

Pam, Clancy, and Thalia step forward, I trust these three vampires more than any others, even more than Felipe. Have they betrayed me? Not Pam! I will never believe that my child would betray me, not even if she stakes me herself. I grip my sword tighter, I am ready for anything.

Pam steps aside and _SHE _is standing before me. I have wanted this moment for so long, but now that it has come I do not know what to do. I just sit there and stare at her. If I were alive _she_ would have taken my breath away. Alcide was right _she _is beautiful.

_Her _hair has been swept away from her face and piled loose on top of her head and then allowed to spill in ringlet curls down _her _back and across her shoulders. _Her_ dress is a heavy silk that drapes across her curves in a manner that accentuates the perfect symmetry of _her _body. The top of the dress is corseted in the same color blue as the lightest flecks of _her_ eyes. _Her _breasts peak from the top in such an inviting manner. The dress ever so slowly and subtly darkens until it is the darkest of indigo at the hem of the skirt, the color of the band that circles her irises. The skirt is full, but still hugs _her _hips in a manner that allows me to see every curve. The skirt is short enough to show off _her _gorgeous legs. _She_ is wearing matching shoes that are dark indigo at the toe and fade to the lightest of blues at the heel. I wonder if _she_ is wearing matching underwear, a thong would be nice.

Why is _she_ here? What does _she _want? What does this mean? Am I finally dead? Has _she _finally come to me? It does not matter, I will not allow her to give herself to me. Nevertheless, I continue to sit there, like the village idiot and stare at _her._ I do not dare move, I do not want to break the spell. _She _is here, _she _has come to _me! _I allow myself a brief second of happiness, happiness like I felt when I stayed with _her. _I push those feelings away, I concentrate on my feelings of angry and rejection. Why did _she _wait so long? What game is _she _playing?

_She _locks her eyes with mine and I feel _her _open the bond as _she _steps forward and kneels in front of my throne, dropping her eyes to the ground at the last possible second. My subjects drop to their knees alongside her. I am astonished, _Sookie_ does not kneel is the last thought I have before before _her _emotions hit me in waves and I lose all conscious thought.

I feel _her _anxiety, I feel _her _nervousness, I feel _her _vulnerability, but more than anything else I feel _her _love. Wave after wave of pure unconditional love. Is this really happening. I need to do something, _Sookie_ and every vampire in the bar are on their knees. I step forward and extend my hand "Lover, please sit with me." _She_ rises so gracefully, it is as if she was born to be a queen. The vampires are still kneeling, realization dawns on me, they were acting as her honor guard. Pride swells in my chest, they have bestowed an honor on _my bonded_ tonight, and in turn upon _me_. I gesture and say "Rise and enjoy your evening." I know they will protect _her _when I am gone, I have no intention on becoming the governor of Louisiana or the King's second.

I catch Pam's eyes, she is nervous as well she should be. I will punish her for her interference, there is no doubt about that. The severity of her punishment remains to be seen.

"Lover why have you come?" The second the words have left my lips I regret them, I know why she has come and I forced _her _to admit it in front of my subjects knowing full well that I plan to send her away. It is for her own good, but it will still be painful. I love _her_, I miss _her_, and I want _her_, but I cannot be with _her. _ _She _does not want to be turned, _she _has made that very clear, time after time. I will not cheat _her _out of _her _human life, it would be selfish. This is what I try to tell myself, but more than that I know that I do not have the strength to stand by while she ages and dies. Eventually, I would turn _her _and _she _would hate me _forever. _I could binder _her _to me then, as _her_ maker _she _would have no choice but to obey. Do not think for an instant that I have not explored this path in my mind, but I do not want _her _to hate me for all eternity. Once I leave _she _can find someone new, once _she _loves him I can tell _her _why I left and I know that _she _will understand. Leaving _her _is the best thing for _her_, Alcide was right, sometimes the best thing you can do is to leave the one you love, for that persons own good. I am stronger than the were, this hurts me more, because I love _her _more.

"Eric, I ... I ... I was scared to come before ... I was afraid that ... that ... you didn't want me ... I though you loved someone else. I couldn't come and be rejected by you, it would have killed me."

I can feel everything through the bond. _She_ really _does _want me. _She_ really does love me. _She _really is afraid that I will reject _her. She _is very jealous at thoughts of another. I suppress a chuckle, _she _is feeling possessive, after all _her _complaints about vampire possessive "she is mine shit" as _she _would call it.

"Lover, why would you think I was with another? I am more than just a little pissed off now, I will kill the bastard that caused _her _to think that I wanted to be with anyone else and caused her unnecessary pain.

"Eric, can we discuss this in private? Everyone in the bar is watching us and I quite sure all the vampires are listening too."

I lead her to my office, close the door, and sit behind my desk. I need to keep space between us. I still have the bond closed on my end. I do not want _her _to feel my pain when I tell her that I do not want her. I cannot take the chance that _she _will know that I am lying. I wait for _her _to begin.

"Eric, I thought you were with someone else because I could feel you through the bond. The bond would open sometimes, right before dawn, and wake me up. I would feel love. The purest love I have ever felt and then wave after wave of lust." I am embarrassed now, I should have had better control of myself. I should not have indulged if I could not keep the bond closed at the same time. "I was so sad and angry and jealous, I just couldn't face you."

"Sookie" I force myself to say her name. "I am sorry that you had to feel that, I will be more careful in the future." I try to allude to the fact that there is another, this will be the easiest way for _her _to move on. I know _she_ will hate me but that cannot be helped now. In fact it might help her move on faster.

"So let me get this straight you are telling me that you are with someone else?" I do not answer her. "Answer me _Eric_, you are telling me that you told me that we would talk and then left me hanging. You are telling me that you have pensioned me off, just like Bill. Tell me, Eric are the guards part of that pension?" Comparing me to Compton pisses me off, but I refused to allow myself to show any emotion, I continue to sit there silently, I will let _her _rage at me some more before I cut _her _off, _she _is entitled. In a very really way I am pensioning _her_ off, just not for the same reasons as Bill did. He did for himself. I am doing it for _her._

_Her _emotions are stronger now, damn _she _is pissed. "Eric, I can tell you are lying even with the bond closed. I can still read your emotions if I want to." What the fuck! No one can do that, most humans cannot even shut off their side of the bond. _Her _eyes have darkened to a deeper blue, _her _checks are flushed, _she _is the most beautiful, proud, tenacious creature I have ever met. Flipping _her _blond curls back of _her _perfect, tan shoulder _she _continues "When you close the bond all _you _do is slow me down, the bond still pulses, and I can read those pulses. It is kinda like reading the mind of a were, it is red and tangled and no where near as clear as a human, but still readable. I have to concentrate and you know what, Eric? I don't want to have to concentrate that hard tonight. So you are going to open the bond or I am going to do it for you. I am sick and tiered of this stupid little game you and I have been playing. You and I are not going to hide or run from each other any longer, we are going to sit and talk with the bond open so that we don't get all tangled up and pissed off at the words."

I know _she _is really, really pissed off now. I have no clue what _she_ is talking about, _she _has already opened her end of the bond. I cross my arms across my chest, I am tempted to tell _her _to go fuck _herself, _I am sure that will set _her _off so we can get this over with. I have left enough woman in my time on this Earth to understand that there is a certain amount of emotion a woman must get out before she will leave. I change my mind, I will wait _her _out, _she _has not even gotten a full head of steam behind _her _yet. This is going to get much worse before this gets any better. I feel a very odd sensation, _I can feel her_, _she _is inside my head forcing my side of the bond open. What the hell, I have never even heard of bonded vampires being able to open the other side of a bond. I cannot believe that _she_ is this strong, no one is.

When _she _has finally succeeded in fully opening both sides of the bond, against my resistance, she takes a deep breath and steadies herself. I can feel _her_ relax, the side affect is that _her _control of the bond solidifies. _She _is in control of the bond completely, I am in awe are _she _continues "Eric, now that the bond is open I want you to look in to my eyes and tell me that you do not want me and that you have someone new in your life."

I refuse to answer. I close off all emotions, I am not going to give _her _what she wants. _She _asks again, when I do not answer _she_ steps over to my desk.

"Eric, I may be able to force the bond open but I cannot make you feel, only you can allow yourself to do that. Before we continue I want you to know that this is my world now, just as much as it is yours. I may be human but that is only part of me, and the longer I live the more I think that it has always been the smallest part of me to begin with. If we are not together I will end up with another supe, maybe I'll try out a Fairy next time." _She_ is purposefully trying to piss me off and get a reaction. I refuse to indulge _her_, and it takes all of my strength, I remember when _she _left me in the hallway after our bonding and went with the fucking tiger. When I think of Quinn, I have to stifle a growl.

"Eric, I am not going to leave until you answer my first question and you explain to me what this is." I watch as _she _ reaches in to _her _bag and pulls out my journal and hands it to me. It is covered in her scent, wildflowers, suntan lotion, Herbal Essence lilac shampoo, and tears. Blend together in a manner that is so uniquely and perfectly _her_. I I am going to kill...

_She _cuts me off "Before you kill Pam, you need to know that she was only trying to help. In fact it was Pam that told me to open the bond if you tried to lie to me. She knows you better than you think and she cares for you more than you know. Eric after looking at those pictures I knew you had feelings for me too. Once I started to feel hope my feelings became seperate and different than yours. In that instant I understood the bond so much better than I had before."

"Pam knows that you can control both sides of the bond?" If she knew Sookie could control both sides of the bond and did not tell me I will stake her before the sun rises.

"I don't know what you are talking about, she just said to open the bond. When you looked me in the eyes I opened my side, hoping that you woudl open your side too. But then you had to go and get stupid on me and try to hide behind your side, I opened it too." _She _has no clue what _she _can do. _She _is so naive and it only makes _her _more beautiful.

_She _has moved closer to me and is looking into my eyes again, I cannot bring myself to look away, even though I know that I should. "Eric, I am sick of hiding from my feelings and I am sick of allowing you to hide from yours. We are in this mess, together, because we are the most pigheaded, obstinate, egotistical, narcissistic, masochists on the face of the earth."

I can't help but smile "You have been talking to Pam I take it. Did she pray to Mickey Mouse when she told you off too?"

"God, Freya, Odin, and Mickey Mouse."

"You must have pissed her off worse that I did when she told me the same thing. I didn't think that was possible." I am relaxing, I can't help it. It is so good to see _her._

"So are you ready?"

"Ready for what?"

"Are you ready to look me in the eyes, with the bond open, and tell me that you do not want me and you have someone else? You know what Eric, you say those words and I will walk out the door and never look back. If you need my help you can have Pam come see me. I will even promise not to hate you." She is relentless.

I try to close the bond and I cannot do it. My emotions break through the barrier erected, I am filled with sadness, when I think of the look in _her _face when I send _her _away. Loneliness is what I feel when I think of my life without _her. _I am overcome with rage, why would fate place _her _into my life when a life with _her _is unattainable? I feel pain, I do not want to be with out _her _another night. I am overwhelmed by my love for _her. _I am paralyzed by _my _fear of _her _rejection. I am disappointed that _she _did not come to me sooner. I have contempt for myself for not going to _her _in the first place. My emotions do battle, wave after wave struggling for dominance of the last. My face is no longer the stoic mask I have so carefully created over the last millennium, I have lost all control. There is nothing that I can do but _feel_. Finally when the emotional battle has finally finished raging the emotions that are left behind are excitement, happiness, relief, and overwhelming, unconditional love. I have never felt anything so pure in all of my undead life.

I cannot deny myself or _her _any longer. I love _her_ and I cannot live without her. I answer _her_ truthfully "No, I am not." I cannot trust my voice to say any more, I am still coming to terms with my revelation.

"Then where does that leave us Eric?" Like I said she is relentless. "I came here tonight and yielded to you. I got down on my knees in front of vampires, tourist, and fangbangers just to prove to you that I can do what it takes to be with _you! _I want you Eric, vampire politics and all. You see I used to think that I only loved _my Eric_, not _Eric Sheriff of Area 5_ but ... when I remembered the time you spent with me, I remember feeling like something was missing." What was missing? I remember every second of it, it was the most perfect time that I have ever spent in my entire life. _She _presses forward "When you first came to me you were an empty book, I cared for you and you were very sweet, but it wasn't until you laughed, your deep _Sheriff Eric, _I am the King of the World laugh, that I felt fully comfortable with you. Eric, I don't just love _my Eric _or _Sheriff Eric _I finally realized that I love both of them, because they are the two sides of you." Tears are running down her face, I want to got to her take her in my arms and kiss her tears away, but I wait, I can tell that _she _is not done speaking yet. I do not dare interrupt _her._

"Eric when I cam here tonight I had hoped you would say …" She is struggling to get it out. I can feel her fear of rejection and her vulnerability, come flooding back to the surface. Then I feel her love overpower her fears, it was almost as if she had spoke the word out loud I _feel_ "mine". _She _does not need to tell me I know, I can feel it.

I can't stop myself any longer. I'm by her side in less than one of her heartbeats. I am looking in to _her_ eyes as I lean over to kiss her perfect lips. _She _winds her perfect hand into the hair at the back of my neck and pulls me closer. I rain kiss all over her perfect face, kissing her tears away. She continues to look in to my eyes as I place my hands on her perfect hips and lift her to my waist and she immediately locks her legs behinds my back and rains kisses all over my face, kissing away tears that I did not even know where there.

Our lips have found each other again. I feel her part her lips ever so slightly, I flick my tongue between her perfect lips, ever so lightly, she moans and meets my tongue with her own. I deepen the kiss, I cannot get close enough to her in this moment, our tongues continue to dance together, circling and flicking back and forth. I can feel her need to breathe through the bond and her desire to continue. God, Freya, Odin, and Mickey Mouse I love this woman. I break the kiss pulling back ever so slightly to look her directly in the eyes and I say it. The words that I have wanted to say since the day she walked into my bar on the arm of another. The words that she came here needing to hear. The words that will set us both free from the tormented existence that we have endured during our separation. "_Sookie you are mine." _

My words push us both over the edge, her hands are in my hair, on my back, on my chest, running over my neck. Her lips and tongue are fighting mine for dominance in the most passionate struggle I have ever experienced, and I have experienced a lot. She has wrapped her legs to tightly around my waist that my hands are free to roam. I find her breast with my right hand and begin to massage the voluptuous softness, pausing only to roll her firm nipple between my fingers. My left hand is roaming her body touching everything. Her hair, her legs, her arms, her back, her perfect ass. When she begins to unbutton my shirt I pull back. I don't wan to fuck her in my office,not tonight anyway.

"Lover, not here."

"Eric, I want you so badly." Her beautiful face is flush, I can smell her desire. I steady myself.

"Lover,I don't want to ..." Do I tell her? How will she react? "... fuck you in my office, I have done things in here that I .... Sookie, I want to lie with you in my bed and make love to you. Please not here." I don't tell her everything. I do not want to be with her where I have fucked so many others. I am not ashamed of what I have done here and will do so here again, with her. I simply don't want to deal with any baggage. I want our reunion to be special, a beginning of something new, different and special. I know that she has taken more from my words than I have said, much more. I can feel it.

I gently set her down and kiss her on the top of the head and she begins to attempt to fix her hair and make up. The make up was fixed quickly but without calling Pam in to fix her hair, which she would not hear of, there was nothing she could do but let it down. I borrow her brush and comb out my own tangled hair. I can't believe that this is really happening. Sookie came to my bar, knelt before me, yielded to me, and told me that she wants to be mine. I am fixated, I replay those words over and over and over in my mind.

"Love, the King is here, I had thought that we would spend a little time in the bar visiting and then you and I can leave and go back to my house."

"Eric, why didn't you tell me the King was here. I am so embarrassed, it is one thing to be back here fooling around when it is just your ... your .. people sitting out there, but to leave the King waiting? Okay, what is done is done, if he is upset we will just have to deal with it. How should I act? What should I do? Should I kneel before him too? If I need to kneel or bow or whatever you're gonna have to show me how."

I can't help myself I begin laughing deeply from my chest. Sookie looks indignant, rolls her eyes at me "What?" I laugh harder.

When I finally get myself under control I tell her "Lover, you have never wanted to follow along with vampire political formalities before. You have been in the presence of vampire Kings and Queens before and _never once _have I seen you do more than dip and nod your head, with a sour look on your face. Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Because, I love you and I want to be with you, which means that I will have to learn to play stupid vampire political formality games so that I make you look good. Remember what you told Andre, I heel nicely." I am unhappy at her reference to Andre, he is baggage and I don't want to deal with baggage tonight.

"Don't be unhappy Eric." Damn she is good at reading the bond, my unhappiness was only fleeting. "I believe in fate, Andre did what he did because he had to, it is possible that he existed entirely just to do that one thing." When did she become so deep? I cannot wait to discuss her idea of fate with her further but not tonight.

"Lover when we approach the King I will bow from the waist and you will curtsy."

"Show me how."

"Lover, I can't show you how, I am a man. I have never curtsied in my life, shall I call Pam?"

"Oh come on Eric just show me, we both know that you have seen thousands of woman do it. Come on." She pleads and I cannot tell her no. I curtsy for her. She copies my actions and has it perfectly on the third try.

"Ready lover?"

"Not really but we need to get this over with."

I take her arm as we emerge from my office and move toward my throne, where the King is lounging. Moving as one we worked through the crowd, my subjects nod to us as we go, many of them greeting us as Master and Mistress. I wonder when they started calling her the Mistress? I wonder if she knows that they have given her fealty? If she does, does she understand that they have pledged themselves to honor and obey her? My lover has always caused the strangest reactions in supes.

When we finally reach the dais I bow and she curtsies at the exact moment, it could not have looked better if we had practiced our timing. The King rises and walks to greet us, extending his hand and escorting her to my monstrosity of a throne, motioning to me to join, and sit with her. When I purchased the monstrosity I had envisioned her sitting here with me, the high black leather rising above her head and providing her beautiful wheat blond hair with the perfect back drop, the results are even better than I have envisioned.

"Ms. Stackhouse, I am so happy that you choose tonight to visit your bonded. I want to take this chance to thank you again for saving my undead life the night of Sigeberts attack." Chuckling, he continues, "I am quite sure that it was not me that you were coming back to save." Sookie blushes at his reference to me. "You and Eric have a very strong bond, I have never heard of a human bonded being able to feel the emotions of vampire bonded from such a distance. You are truly amazing."

I can tell that he has made her nervous, she does not like to be different. "Sookie, Felipe's maker believed that bonding with humans helped to strengthen a vampire, while my maker believed the opposite. Felipe has been teaching me things about the bond that I did not know or understand before. I would like to discuss with him your opening of the bond earlier, if you don't mind."

She is relaxing, calling the King by his first name, coupled with my emotions flowing through the bond has helped "Why would I mind? Pam told me to open the bond if you ... became difficult, so I did."

"I don't understand Eric. Is she saying that she can open and close her own end of the bond?"

"Yes, she has full control of her end of the bond, but more so than that. When I was being ... difficult, I closed my side of the bond and she forced it open. I tried to stop her but I couldn't. Plus she can read my emotions even when the bond is closed."

"I told you your emotions are not clear when the bond is closed, I have to concentrate."

"Eric, Sookie, I have only heard of one instance of a human having this much control over the bond itself. I want to do a little research and talk to an old friend before I say more than that and I must be leaving soon. This is too deep of a subject to squeeze in to such a short time. Let us enjoy the time we have."

"Eric will you dance with me?"

I would love to dance with her. She doesn't know it, but I have a picture of us dancing together in Rhodes. The film had already been sent to the developer so it was safe from the explosion. I rise, taking her hand and lead her to the dance floor, the music has begun. I am not listening to the words, my eyes are closed, I am reveling in the feel of her body in my arms. I open my eyes and look at her beautiful face, she is mouthing the words to the song, my lover cannot sing, but she can sure dance. This song has meaning to her, so I listen to the words as I spin her across the dance floor.

_Well, now it's etched in stone  
That I can't survive alone  
You have the missing piece  
That I need so desperately  
Yes, I slip away to a day that'll never come_

It's like a splash of water to my face  
When I suddenly realize  
That you could never find a place  
For me in your eyes, and I don't know why I keep thinking

One day I'll turn around, I'll see your hand reach out  
I'm only fooling myself, yea yea yea  
But maybe when you smile  
It means you'd stay awhile  
Just maybe you'd save me now  
I'm only foolin myself, yea yea yea  
I'm only foolin myself.

It's love in disguise  
I'm lost in your eyes  
Lost in your eyes

I don't want for the song to finish, I scoop her up into my arms and I fly out the employee entrance. I open the door to my Corvette, place her gently in the seat and buckle her seat belt. I am in my seat before she can even turn her head towards me. The sound of the engine roaring to life mixes with her laughter.

"What took you so long Eric? I thought you were never going to get us out of there."

I laugh with her as we speed through the streets to my house, I have one hand on the steering wheel while the other is stroking her thigh, slowly inching her dress further up her leg. She moans "God Eric, I need you, drive faster." as she begins to stroke my hardness through my jeans. She doesn't have to ask twice, her touch has only heightened my desire for her. I am so tempted to pull the car over and take her right by the side of the road.

I steady myself as I pull up to the security gates and wave to the guards. Three more turns and I pull into the driveway. My bonded has come to me and yielded, she is mine and I will have her.


	5. Chapter 5

The characters are not mine, they belong to Charlaine Harris.

Warning: Mature Content

Thank you, thank you, thank you for the reviews! I can't tell you how much your reviews inspire me. =)

**Bill's POV **

I stand on my front porch, looking toward her house, I have done this every night since I completed my punishment. I cannot go to her, try to talk to her, make her understand that this is _his _doing, _his _fault, not mine. The conniving bastard has Thalia guarding her, I could've gotten past Bubba, but not Thalia.

I hate _him! _The Sheriff of Area 5, Eric Northman. I have known Eric for better than eighty years, this is not the first time that he has taken a woman from me.

I was living in Seattle with my maker, Lorena. Lorena met Pam when she was out hunting and invited her to stay the night. I was so very jealous, that night she made me watch while she and Pam pleasured each other, refusing me any type of release. I had to watch as they licked and sucked each other's breasts, I could smell their arousal. I watched as their fingers plunged in and out of those hard, tight, cold cores. I watched as they lapped each other's juices. I was not even allowed to touch myself.

Pam thought this was great fun, at least at first. She would taunt me, rubbing her small, perfect breasts across my lips, knowing that I was not allowed to touch her. This was not the first time I had to go through this ordeal, this type of sex was one of Lorena's favorites.

Lorena was not like other makers. Most makers believe that they should keep their child with them for the first thirty to fifty years of their undead life. The old ones believed that children should stay with their makers for a minimum of one hundred years and that for at least the first fifty years or so they should not have contact with any other vampires. This period was used for training in survival skills, weapons training and the like. Lorena did not keep me with her to train me she kept me as a play thing. She would tell me often how she had killed her first two children when she became tired of them. The only contact that I had with other vampires was to watch Lorena fuck them, in one way or another.

Pam was with us for a few months, before she tired of torturing me and took pity on me. She would wait for Lorena to leave to hunt and she would come to my day chamber where I was chained. Pam would never unchain me, but she would do things to me, that Lorena never did. Pam seemed to get off on watching me cum, and she was very good at it. My God that woman knows how to use her mouth! I thought about Pam every waking moment of every night.

I am sure Lorena knew what we were doing while she was out, but she did not seem to care. I became comfortable and almost happy with the pattern of my days. I would awaken, Pam would come to me, and we would pleasure each other. Then she would bring me my meal. I was not allowed to hunt and did not know how to use my glamour.

Pam was the one who taught me the pleasure a vampire feels when feeding and fucking at the same time. I was never allowed to touch my meals, and I had never seen Lorena have sex with a human.

I remember the pleasure I felt that night, my cock buried deep inside Pam, while she rode me hard and fast. The meal that she brought home the night before was lying across my chest her neck positioned perfectly at my mouth. I can still remember how Pam's beautiful blond hair looked in the candle light as she massaged my meal's breasts while slamming her tinny perfect hips down on my cock harder and faster with each stroke.

I remember being so close to the edge of my release when she said "Bite her Bill, bite her now." The second the warm blood began to flow down my throat I released deep inside of Pam, roaring and growling, for the first time since I had become vampire I was satisfied. I remember her screaming as she rode out the waves of her own release "Oh God Bill! YES!! YES!! God you feel so good, I love it when you cum inside of me!" I fell in love with Pam that night.

Each night when we were done pleasuring each other we would clean up and wait for Lorena. When the bitch would arrive she would toy with me for awhile and then fuck my Pam right in front of me. I would go into down time and remember my time alone with _her. _How she smelled, how her skin was so white and perfect, hair the color of corn silk, eyes as blue as the gulf. I loved Pam so much. I would do anything if she would just stay.

Then _he _showed up. Pam told me that everything would be okay. She told me that she had called to him and that he was here to help break Lorena's hold over me. I trusted both of them I wanted to be free of Lorena as much, if not more, than I wanted to be with Pam.

The first few nights Eric was with us nothing changed, other than being forced to watch Eric fuck Lorena and Pam. Then it was as if everything I had hoped and dreamed of happened, Lorena released me. She came to my day chamber, unchained me, and said "Leave". nothing more. She gave me a change of clothes and fifty dollars, I was on my own. She did not explain and I did not ask. Pam left with me that very night. _He _stayed, which was just fine with me. I never liked _his_ cocky attitude, Eric was always so sure of himself.

I asked Pam why he was helping me, her answer was that Eric did not believe in degrading another vampire unless punishment was due. Pam told me that Eric was extremely upset that Lorena had done nothing to train me.

"Bill what would happen if you escaped from her? You don't know how to hunt, how to glamour, how to hide, but you do know that you have to feed to live. I will tell you what would happen, you would have killed too many humans and you would draw attention to us. We cannot risk exposure, another vampire would have killed you to end the problem." She is right, I have not moved amongst humans since I was turned over fifty years ago.

"Bill, I will teach you all of the things Lorena didn't but in exchange you have to agree to accept me and listen to me as you would your maker. My word is law and is not to be questioned do you understand and agree?"

Of course I agreed. Even if I did not want to agree, even if the offer had been made by _him _I would have agreed, it was this or be alone. I really hate being alone, I always have. I never saw the kick coming, but suddenly I am lying flat on my back at her feet.

"Never agree to anything with another vampire _before _you understand what you will have to do in return!" This was my first lesson. "Eric agreed to stay with Lorena, as her slave, for a period of time in exchange for your freedom. This means that you now owe Eric a favor, when he calls on you in the future you will have to pay your debt."

I had become beholding to Eric without even knowing or understanding what had really happened, but at the time I did not care. I was free and I was with Pam. "What will I owe you for the training?"

"A favor, Bill. Eric and I are not doing you favors by not demanding payment now, do not misunderstand. Vampires _hate_ owing each other future favors. This means that Eric and I can make you do anything we want in repayment to us for the favor that we are doing for you. We vampires are not kind creatures we do not do favors without repayment or reward. In your case you don't really have any other choice." I did not listen.

The next year and half was one of the happiest times of my life. Pam and I spent every waking moment together, she taught me how to survive and hunt. She taught me how to use my glamour. She trained me to track. She showed me how to make death look like an accident. She trained me to control the bloodlust. She trained me to use different types of swords. She made love to me every night.

I was content. I loved her so much. I thought that I had finally been rewarded for the loss of my human wife and children. Rewarded for enduring the pain and torment that Lorena had put me through. Little did I know the pain and torment had just begun. I know now that all good things must come to an end.

One cold, rainy night _he _just showed up at _our _home. _He_ walked in like he owned the place, vampires only need permission to enter the home of a human or were. I saw the way Pam brightened and sparkled in his preference, how she immediately rose and knelt before him. I saw how _he _reached out and stroked her check, taking her hand and bringing her to her her feet. I saw how they looked into each other's eyes and I hated him from that second forward.

"Bill, I don't see how you managed not to stake yourself. I would have met the sun at dawn if I had to spend another moment with your bitch of a maker. I have met some really crazy, sick women over the years but I tell you Lorena is in a league of her own." The cocky bastard has no idea what that woman can do to a man, but I still loved her in a twisted way and it pained me to hear him speak disparagingly of her.

"Lorena can be difficult, but I cannot speak against my maker." I replied, my voice was unemotional and cold, just like Pam had taught me.

_He _laughed! The bastard laughed at me. Eric has the most arrogant, belittling, sarcastic laugh I have ever heard. God I hate it when he laughs.

"Bill, you are so lucky Pam took pity on you. That crazy bitch would have staked you if we had not helped you. You will show a little gratitude and humility. " He looks away, I have been dismissed.

Fuck him! I should show him gratitude and humility, how the fuck had _he _really helped me? All he did was fuck Lorena, which I am sure he enjoyed. Pam had taught me things. Pam had shown me things. Pam made me feel things that I thought had died long ago.

"Child, I am going to Louisiana, Queen Sophie Anne has asked me to take a Sheriff's position. You are welcome to join me or go your own way, your choice, as always." I was ecstatic _he _had given her a choice! I just knew that _she _would choose to stay with me, she loved me. I was never more wrong.

"Master, will you stay for a few days while I consider?" Consider? Consider? What was there to consider, we were in love!

_She _came to me later that night and made love to me for the last time. I could feel that she had made the choice to go. I could feel her saying goodbye in every gentle touch, in every passionate kiss. "Bill, I have enjoyed our time together. I think I have successfully taught you all of the skills your maker should have long ago. Now it is time for you to go out on your own."

Go out on my own, why???? I knew why "Pam, I want to stay with you, I love you. Please do not make me go."

She hit me in the face. "Never beg! Only humans beg."

I look at my feet, I can't bring myself to look into her eyes as she continues "Bill vampires rarely, if ever, fall in love with each other. It is not our way. The closest thing to love most vampires will ever be capable of feeling is the bond they have with their maker. You are still thinking like a human, what we had was nice, but it was not love. You are a young vampire, you need to go out among our kind and make your own way. I told you when we started this I would be acting as your maker, and children leave their makers. Just like human children leave their parents. It is time."

"You have not left your maker, you are leaving me for _him."_

"No, Bill, I am not going with Eric. I'm going to Minnesota, I was living in a nest there before my nest mate, Indiria, and I came to Seattle as a favor for our Sheriff. I will be returning to my nest and my nest mates. I told you I prefer female companionship."

"But you told him that you would need time to consider."

"Bill, I needed time to consider if I was going with Eric or if I was going home to Minnesota. I had already decided that it was time for you to be on your own. Please let's not fight. It is time for us to be apart and that is my decision."

I knew she was lying to me. She may go to her nest in Minnesota, for a while, but in the end she will go to _him. _I keep my thoughts to myself, I will never beg her to stay again. I will find Lorena, maybe she will take me back. I have hated Lorena and missed her since the day she released me. If it had not been for Pam I would have returned to her long ago.

It took me weeks to track Lorena down and when I finally found her, she refused me. "You should be careful what you wish for, Bill, you just might get it. You wanted to be free and now you are. Leave now before I change my mind and end your undead life."

"Please, Lorena, let me stay! Punish me! But don't send me away."

She hits me "Didn't Pam teach you not to beg? I am punishing you, Bill. I know you, I know that your biggest fear is to be alone. I knew this when you were sleeping around on your human wife. I knew this when you through your lot in with Eric and Pam. I must say that was a stupid move, you think I am sadistic? Eric The Norse Man wrote the book on torture and now you owe him and his child a favor? You are the stupidest child I ever made." She laughs, the sound chills me to my bones. "Alone Bill, that is your punishment, but before I go there is one thing I want to know. Were you really so stupid to believe that Pam would choose you over the Viking? Eric is ten times the man you are, in so many ways."

I never responded to Lorena's questioning taunt, I just left. I was alone. No Pam. No Lorena. _He _had caused this! If he had never came I would still be with Pam and Lorena. If Pam had left at least I would have still had Lorena. If _he _had just left well enough alone.

I wandered around for a few years, avoiding others of my kind, I was not fit company. Eventually, I met Diane, she was from Africa and she was just plain mean. Something I enjoyed at that time in my life. I joined her nest and became another woman's play thing, but when she tried to give me to Malcolm I drew the line. Diane was not my maker, she had no claim to me. Liam joined us a decade later. I was content, not happy, but content. But all good things must come to an end. I felt _him_ calling, it was time for me to repay the favor I owed _him._

I left my nest and traveled to Shreveport, Louisiana, too close to my human home for my taste. The Great Revelation was coming and Queen Sophie Anne needed someone to advise her on the customs and traditions of the local human populace. What the fuck did I know? I had not been human in well over a hundred years, but I was the youngest vampire, from Louisiana that could be summoned. I would have to do.

I was content living and serving in the Royal household, more content that I had been in my former nest. The vampires serving there were required to be gentile and proper. The Queen was playing plantation owner at the time, it was comfortable to me. But as I said before, all good things must come to an end. I had completed my service, Eric's debt to the Queen was repaid. I was discharged from service and given a letter of recommendation, just in case I wanted to work for another monarch. Put out on the street was more like it, thrust into a world I no longer knew. The Great Revelation had taken place and my world had been turned on its ear yet again.

Diane, Malcolm, and Liam had moved to New Orleans so I rejoined their nest. I no longer felt like I belonged, they were crude to say the least. I missed being in the Queen's service. Then by chance the Queen became infatuated with a human, it was the first human to interest her in several hundred years, Hadley Stackhouse. I never understood what the Queen saw in Hadley, she was nothing but poor white trash through and through.

It turned out that Hadley had a cousin, who could hear the thoughts of other humans. Hadley called it "Sookie's disability". The Queen was ecstatic, ecstatic enough to turn Hadley as a reward for the information. Queen Sophie Anne had not made a child in over five hundred years. I had come to like Hadley, she loved Sophie Anne, a love that was not returned in the same manner. How I understood loving someone that does not return your feelings.

I was summoned, the Queen wanted the human and wanted her badly. I was questioned about my human life, which I do not like to speak of. The Queen had decided to send a vampire to young Miss Stackhouse. The vampire was to gain the young woman's trust and eventually bring her to the Queen. Hadley had been turned a few years before so there was no way that she could be sent to her cousin. Sending Hadley would be too much, too soon, the human was likely to bolt.

The Queen was overjoyed when she discovered that when I was human I lived in the same town as the Stackhouses, Bon Temps. In fact, their home was across the cemetery from my own, or what had been my home when I was human. It was not long before my last living descendant, Jesse Compton, by my son Thomas Charles, died childless. I still wonder to this day if Jesse's death was natural or if the Queen had a hand in his demise.

Needless to say I was dispatched by the Queen to befriend the human, Sookie Stackhouse. I was mortified, I had wished to reenter the Queen's service, not be forced into a relationship with a human, let alone a human living in _his _ area, Area 5. I had no choice, I went back home to Bon Temps, Louisiana. I made claim to my ancestral family home, was granted title and moved in. Then the nightmares began.

I walk through the house I lived in from my birth to my death as a human. I remember my mother and father, my brothers and my sisters. I could hear the sound of their voices. I remember hiding under the stairs from father when we disobeyed, this was where I put my daytime resting place. I remember my wife, Caroline, I loved her more than life its self. I had not been faithful to her physically, but I was more than faithful to her in my heart. I remember my children Sarah and Tom. I remember every moment, every feeling, every sound, every smell. I had never been more alone in my entire existence.

I stayed hidden in my house playing with my toys. I recently discovered computers and the internet, it was like a window opened. I no longer had to be Bill the vampire, I could be who ever I wanted. I loved to chat, I loved to download, I learned to love to hack. I did not seek out the human Stackhouse. I hoped that the Queen would forget, but it was not long before Andre came to visit me and I knew that I had dallied long enough, I had to go to her.

I had learned that she worked as a barmaid at the shifter's place, Merlotte's. White trash must run in the family. I went there for a drink one night believing that I would be able to observe her, unnoticed. I had greatly underestimated this Stackhouse, she recognised me for what I was at first sight. _She _was different, I could tell from the moment I saw her, she even smelled different than other humans, sweater somehow.

I left the club with a pair of drainers. I had planned to lure them away from the bar and drain each of them in turn. Draining vampires and causing them to meet the sun in order to make a monetary profit is disgusting. Unfortunately the drainers got the jump on me. I lied on the ground thinking that at least they got to me before I had to befriend the human, when a chain wrapped around the neck of the man, she had come to save me! That crazy little human took on two other humans and saved my undead life. I was confused by her actions, but understood why the Queen would have found her interesting, she is unique.

I waited several nights and returned to Merlotte's. It was easy to talk her into meeting me after she got off work, stupid human. When I got there I found the drainers beating her to death. She would not have lived if I had not given her my blood. This was a gift I did not want to give, but I had no choice, the Queen would have killed me if this human died and I knew.

I had gotten lucky, and I knew that I could not count on my luck holding out. I would not be able to make any other mistakes. I befriended her and became her "boyfriend" and I hated every minute of it. I was supposed to be mainstreaming, but I couldn't hack, so I started visiting other woman. They would take care of my need to feed and my need to fuck, which is the only thing human woman are good for. I dealt with her desire to find the murderer. I believed that I was in control, until the night she asked me to take her to Fangstasia.

I knew it was a bad idea, I knew that _he _would be there. But what choice did I have? If I did not accompany her she would just go without me. I was failing, the Queen would not be pleased. She had told me, in no uncertain terms, that I was to keep Sookie Stackhouse away from Sheriff Eric Northman. The Queen did not want to pay Eric for stealing an asset from his area. Sookie had to come to the Queen of her own free will.

I drove to her house to pick her up and she was dressed in a white dress with red flowers, which was entirely inappropriate for a vampire bar. The crazy woman had a matching red straw purse. What self respecting woman still carries a straw purse or wears red plastic jewelry. White trash born and bread.

Pam is at the door and asks to see her driver's licenses giving the lame excuse that she can no longer tell human ages. What a load of shit! Pam has aways been very perceptive, even more perceptive than Eric. She knows that there is something different about Sookie and now she has her name and address. I am quite sure she has already let _him _know that I have brought a very interesting friend.

The night wasn't too bad at first, I suggested to Sookie that she use her mind to "listen" to the humans to try to gain information about the murderers or the dead fangbangers. That is not my true motivation, Sophie Anne had instructed me to treat her "disability" as a "gift". I was also to get her to use it as much as possible. The Queen believed that the more Sookie used her ability the stronger the ability would become. I have to say she made me laugh when she told me that all that anyone was thinking about was "sex, sex, sex".

Eric summoned us, I knew that he would. _He _was obnoxious and arrogant as usually and instantly enthralled with Sookie. _He _could sense her otherness, _he _could smell her sweetness, her purity. _He _had been trying to glamour her since he first noticed her, I am quite sure her resistance to a vampire's glamour only intrigued _him _more. I fucking hate him, what I wouldn't do to drive a stake through his dead heart.

I watched Sookie carefully, if she chose to go to him there would be nothing that I could do and the bastard knows it. It was odd, for a split second I was sure that she was reading _his _mind, she just froze when she got that look on her face she gets when she hears a particularly nasty thought from a human. Then it was gone and she was approaching _him. S_he should have been terrified, but she wasn't, she even smarts off to Pam. The best part of the evening was when I told _him _that she was mine and she backed me up. Good, _he _will have to keep his distance now or I will have grounds for a formal complaint.

The night could not have been better. I had something that Eric wanted this time that _he _could not have. Then Sookie informs Eric, Pam, and I that we need to leave because the club is going to be raided by the police. Why couldn't she just keep her mouth shut? Now _he _knows what she is, _he _can claim the use of her ability. Fuck! I am going to have to increase my hold of her now, I cannot let her go to him. I must make her love me, then I will be able to convince her to move to New Orleans with me, where I can introduce her to the Queen.

Eric did not wait long to test Sookie's ability, we were summoned to Fantashia. I had a little surprise for him, I had stolen her purity. _He _will know it, _he _will be able to smell it, _he _knows how sweet virgin blood is, especially that first time it is flavored by sex. I was so sure that this was going to be a great night, I was going to be able to rub _his _nose in my conquest then the bastard had to go and show me up again.

_He _got Sookie to agree to work for _him _when ever _he _called in exchange for not harming humans she exposes. Then when she discovers that the thief she was brought to Fangtasia to find is a vampire I think that all my problems with Sookie Sackhouse are solved, Long Shadow is going to kill her, but oh no. Eric stakes a vampire to save a human! Granted she is a very valuable human, but human nonetheless. In the process _he _makes me look like a coward.

_His _interference does not end that night. _He _is there at every turn to undermine the feelings I am trying to develop in Sookie. When she is attacked by the crazy human that hated fangbangers _he _sends her flowers. When she is attacked and poisoned by the maenad, it was Eric that comforted her with his eloquent apology. Then, when she passes out he disregards everything and takes a large quantity of her poisoned blood. When _he _could take no more he forced Pam, Chow, and I to ingest _her _poisoned blood. The whole time muttering in that stupid language that I do not understand "

Eir, Hlín och Sjöfn Jag ber dig skydda denna människa." He is probably saying how stupid I am for allowing her to be attacked. _He _is the stupid one, the maenad's poison can cause a vampire to go in to a crazed bloodlust, we could have been driven crazy, but he does not care.

I need money and I convince the Queen to hire her out to Sheriff Stan Davis of Texas, then _he _shows up and takes a bullet for her. The bastard even tricked her into sucking it out of his shoulder, getting his blood into her. Sookie can be so stupid and naive sometimes.

Finally, I began to get comfortable in my relationship with her. Sookie has southern pride and loyalty, she will not cheat on me or leave me. I know this, I was married to a human that was like her in many ways. I begin to work on the vampire data base that I have envisioned since I discovered the internet. It is the data base that helped to mitigate my punishment for allowing _him _to discover Sookie. I love working on the data base, it is intriguing, it fills my time. I am bored with Sookie, it helps me to escape from her, even when she is at my house.

Then what I had waited for happened. _She _called me, Lorena _wanted me! _I left immediately, lying to Sookie and telling her that I was going to Seattle, for work on the data base. I was ecstatic! Lorena was strong enough to protect me from the Queen, I would take my data base to her and with it we would become rich and powerful. I was wary though, you could never really tell what Lorena was up to, so I hid my computer at Sookie's in the bolt hole I had built there.

The first few nights I was with Lorena we were happy, we fucked from dusk until dawn, we talked, it was perfect. I told her that I would need to go home to collect a few possessions and that I would return. I told her that I would have to make arrangements with Eric. I stepped out and informed him that I would be back the next night to make arrangements for Sookie's financial well being, it was the least that I could do. I asked Eric to protect her from the Queen and told him why I had come back to Bon Temps. Not an enjoyable phone call to say the least.

I remember him telling me not to trust Lorena "Bill, something is not right. I haven't lived over a thousand years without being able to smell a rat and I am telling you that I smell a rat. Watch your back." I remember thinking that the bastard had a lot of nerve threatening me when I had just given him a gift.

The moment I stepped back in the room and shut the sliding glass door three vampires came through the door to the hallway, two others came through the window, and Lorena stood in front of the doors I had just came through, there was no escape. I was thrown to the floor to the sound of Lorena's laughter, "Oh Bill, my stupid naive little child. Did you really think that I called you because I missed you? You have something I want. I know you are working on a special project for the Queen, I know it involves computers and I know that Sophie Anne believes it will make her a lot of money. You know I hate Sophie Anne and always have. I am quite sure that is why you have chosen to reside in her state. Oh, I almost forgot your precious Pam and your savior Eric are there too, are they not?"

I should have know this was a trap, just like I should have never gone with her when I was human. I have never understood why I am drawn to Lorena, the more she kicks me the more I want her. Eric will love this, especially since he warned me that something was wrong, the bastard probably set me up.

"I was trying to tell you that I have to return home to retrieve it. I had planned to offer it you."

"Tell me where it is Bill and I will send one of Russell's boy toys to get it."

"What is to become of me?"

"You? What is to become of you? I plan to allow you to live, you will have to continue to work on your program. It will be just like old times, you will be chained to the wall and used as I see fit. Bill you dishonored me with a human, you must be punished. "

I shut down at that point. I will not tell her that the program is at Sookie's house, I will not mention her name. That is when my feelings for her began to change. I sat there locked inside my own mind, oblivious to the pain that Lorena and her new friends were inflicting upon my body. I remembered the color of her hair, the smell of her skin, the taste of her blood, the feel of her body underneath mine, the sound of her laughter, the way that she loves me. I promise myself that if I get out of this I will return to her and I will lover her with my full heart. I will give her what I have been unable to give any woman before her, not even my human wife, I will give Sookie Stackhouse my whole heart.

Time passes very slowly. I am burned with silver, starved, bitten by weres, cut, forced to stay awake during the day, dragged into the sunlight, and so much more. I do not break, I will not tell them where to find my beloved. I pray ever minute of every night and every day for death and then she is there. I am sure I must have died and gone to heaven.

It is right before dawn, I am very drowsy, but I force myself to stay awake. Sookie has released one of my restraints when Lorena comes to say good morning before retiring, the weres will keep me up most of the day. I know that I am going to have to watch Lorena kill my beloved, but there is a God and Sookie manages to stake her. My maker has meet her final death and it could not have happened to a more deserving vampire, except maybe Eric. Sookie disposes of Lorena's body and comes back for me. She manages to get me in to the trunk of a car and I sleep.

When I awaken she is there with me. I am _so _hungry! I can smell the True Blood, vile, digesting stuff really, and I can smell her. I reach for the True Blood, I will drink it first before I drink from her, I must be careful with her, now that I know I love her. Then it hits me like a ton of bricks, I can smell _him! _I grab her, and sink my fangs into the pulsing vein in her neck and begin to drink. I drink and I drink deeply, I feel the warmth of her blood spreading through my body.

My cock hardens, I will have her_, he _has had her, fucking whore. I rip her clothes from her body and I slam my cock in to her warm core as hard as I can without breaking bones. I don't want her to pass out, I want her to feel every minute of this. I slam in and out hard and fast, her body begins to get wet in nothing more than a physical reaction, a protection if you will to the friction my cock was creating inside of her. The scent of her arousal hits my nose and I realize my horrible mistake, her special scent has not changed, she has lain with another. She only took his blood, she must have been injured. My hands roam over her body and I find a wound on her side that could have killed her, it is very fresh, maybe a few days old at most.

I pretend to come to, I pretend that I do not know where we are. I tell her how sorry I am for what I have done and I mean it. I love her and cannot wait to get her home. I will give her my blood, I will erase his scent from her. She is mine, she has said it. I was stupid, I never saw what I had, even though it, ...she was staring me right in the face, but I know now. I will protect her and love her for the rest of her beautiful, mortal life. I will watch her grow old, I will never allow her to be turned and forced in to the terrible existence that Lorena forced upon me. Then I will meet the sun.

Then _he _was there ripping open the trunk and carrying her into Alcide's apartment, behaving as if she was _his. _I brought the True Blood in from the car and when I tried to drink one, the fuck tried to kill me "You have almost drained her och Gud vet vad mer"! She needs the blood more then you do. Compton, du bör be till din En Gud, därför att om hon dör kommer du att dö mest plågsam död tänkbara!" I have no fucking clue what he is saying, she is mine and he should mind his own business.

When she finally comes to she tells us about Bubba and just as soon as that situation is resolved we have to hide in the apartment next door. Alcide's ex-girlfriend is coming up and she cannot see us. I hear the dirty were tell his bitch that he has been sleeping with my Sookie, I am enraged, I give her a piercing look.

"I _never _did!" She says in a fierce whisper "But even if I had it would serve you right, you betraying son of a bitch."

I tell her that she is right, I let her hit me. I learn that she was staked by a FOTS idiot. But most importantly I learn that it was Eric and Pam that told her that I had left her for Lorena. I wonder if they told her that night I called or if they waited. I fucking hate them! It doesn't matter, Sookie still loves me, she came for me, she saved me.

I tell her that I was already paid back for my madness when I left her for Lorena. She tells me "You might have been paid back enough to suit _you, _but I don't know that you have been paid back enough to suit _me." _Then she tells Eric that she wants to go home and then _they_ leave. I don't follow, I know that I will fight against it but I also know that it is pointless, Sookie is his now. _He_ has done it again and taken another woman from me.

I know Sookie still loves me so I place myself in positions to regain her trust. When that doesn't work I use another woman to try to make her jealous. Nothing works, she is friendly, but nothing more. I console myself with the fact that she is not with _him _either. She has chosen the weretiger, Quinn, over him and it drives _him _crazy. I enjoy his pain.

Then in Rhodes Sookie proved to me that she is his, whether she has admitted it to herself or not. The moment she figures out that the FOTS is bombing the building she goes to him. Not her boyfriend, Quinn, not to me, not to the Queen, as she should have, she goes to _him. _It is only a matter of time now, before she gives herself to him completely.

I try to live with his betrayal, but I cannot. I know that he does not really love her. I know that he will tire of her and caste her to the side. I will be patient, I will wait, she _will _be mine again. The night of the takeover _he _sends me to her and then comes himself. The selfish bastard should have stayed as far away from her as possible, he might as well have painted a giant target on the side of her house. When they come for him I resign myself, I will fight and die by his side, not for him, but for her.

I tell him in my coldest voice "Not the company I 'd have chosen, but we'll make a good showing. I do regret the woman." I could really care less about the weretiger's whore sister or the witch, I regret that she is in danger. I regret that she will never know the extent of my love for her.

Eric's response is just as cold as mine "We are not in our graves yet." Before the evening is done I have to watch him kiss her and stare in to her eyes. I hear him try to console himself as he tells her "He'll spare you, you're too unique to waste." I wish that I could tell him that we would not have to worry about Victor sparing her if _he _had not came to her house. This is _his _fault! I keep my thoughts to myself, I do not want to cause her any more stress, besides the witch has already made sure that he knows that this is all his fault.

Sookie is losing it, she grabs the phone, who is she going to call the police? I can just hear her saying "Detective Bellefleur, this is Sookie Stackhouse and I need you to come out right away there is a hostile vampire takeover happenin' at my house." She is losing it. Victor belittles her, but something in Eric's manner unsettles him. I have no idea what just passed between he and Sookie, but it was important and I missed it!

I tell Victor that I will die for her. I put Eric on the spot and ask him if he would do the same. The arrogant bastard doesn't answer me he just cryptically responds "More pertinently, if anything happens to her, forces you cannot imagine will be set into motion." What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

I am relieved when it is over, but my relief is only short lived. It was a short time later that I came upon her in the cemetery between our houses sitting at the grave of her grandmother. She is crying and sobbing begging the dead for advice "Gran what should I do? I love him but to go to him means that I will have to give up my life here. I just don't know what to do. I am sure that he does not want me, I am sure that he is seeing someone else. Gran, it hurts so bad. I miss you so much, I really need you right now." She is crying for him, it was then that I decided to meet the sun, there is nothing left to live for.

I know if Eric kills me she will hate him. I formulate a plan, then that stupid bitch, Thalia, has to get involved and ruin the whole thing. I am not to be killed, oh no Eric could never just put me out of my misery, he wants to torture and humiliate me. The bastard lets the pack master whip me, in front of every vampire and were in the place. Then, as if that was not enough, he locks me in a coffin and starves me for six weeks.

It doesn't matter, I tell myself over an over and over again. It keeps me sane as I lay in the coffin day after day, week after week.

I have made new connections. You see I am not the only one who hates the Sheriff of Area 5. Pam was right I needed to get out and mingle with my own kind and that is just what I did the night of the takeover. Poor little Pam, what she doesn't know is that her advice may have cost her, her life. I have new allies and I have made a deal. I remembered lesson one, know what you are going to get for a service. I help Victor and when the King and Eric are dead I get Pam and Sookie.

Pam will be chained to a wall, in the same manner that Lorena chained me. She will be punished for leaving me for _him_ and when I am done with her punishment I will send her to her maker. She always preferred him anyway.

Sookie will be made to understand that it is me or Victor. Not really a choice at all since Victor will be the one killing Eric Northman. She will never go to him, I will be the lesser of two evils, the only one she can choose. The second lesson I learned from Pam, putting someone in a position where they believe that they have a choice, when there is really no choice at all, is the quickest way to accomplish a goal. It keeps the person compliant.

I watch Sookie leave, dressed to the nines. I know she is going to him and it hurts me. It doesn't matter, I tell myself. I an patient, I can wait. It will only make my revenge that much sweater. I will see Eric Northman dead, gone, and forgotten.

"Eir, Hlín och Sjöfn Jag ber dig skydda denna människa" = "Eir, Hlín, and Sjöfn I implore you, please protect this human"

"och gud vet vad mer" = "and god only knows what else"

"Du bör be till din En Gud, därför att om hon dör kommer du att dö mest plågsam död tänkbara!" = "You should pray to your One God, because if she dies you will die the most painful death imaginable!"


	6. Chapter 6

The characters are not mine, they belong to Charlaine Harris.

Warning: Mature Content

Thanks for the reviews. Please remember that this is my first fanfic and the first time ever I have written anything "lemony".

Critiques are welcome and wanted.

**Sookie's POV**

The garage door is opening, I couldn't even tell you what color that door was, let alone what color the house is. I can tell you exactly what color _his _eyes are, the exact shade of his hair, the way _his _skin felt under my hands, the way _his _lips tasted, the way my body feels as _his _hands touch me. I can't believe it _he _said it! Sheriff of Area 5, Eric Northman said "_Sookie you are mine". _

Eric has turned the engine off and he turns to me, I can feel _his_ passion, _his _lust, and _his _love through the bond. _His _hands are everywhere, rolling my nipples between his fingers, cupping by butt, tugging my hair, stoking my face. I reach down and open his jeans, his gracious plenty leaps out into my waiting hand and I begin to stroke him, up and down, slowly, almost painful slowly. I want _him_, I need _him_, I want to please _him_. I feel the tension building in his body, when he gasps "Lover, if you keep that up much longer and I will take you right here in the car. Let us go inside."

I pull back and barely nod my head. Eric has me out of the car and into his arms before I can blink. I am whisked through a kitchen, great-room, and up a set of stairs, and into a plain bedroom. Eric moves a picture to the side hits a few buttons and places his palm against the screen. He hits a few more buttons and places my hand against the screen. "The locks in the house will work for you now. Lover, no one, not even Pam has access to my day chamber, but you and I." I am touched, I understand the trust that he is placing in me by telling me where he sleeps during the day. "If you want to come or go from our" Did he just say "our", OMG! "day chamber or from the house you press the green button and place your right palm on the screen. Would you like to try it?"

I don't answer, I don't trust my voice. I press just the green button and place my palm on the screen. A book case slides to the left and I see stairs going down. Eric flips on the light and carries me down the stairs. There is a steal door at the bottom of the stairs, I hit the green button, place my palm on the screen and we enter a hallway, which ends in another steal door. When this door opens I see the perfect plantation style bedroom. I look questioningly in to Eric's eyes and he replies "Just like Rehet and Scarlett, right?" How I love this man, I wonder if he has forgotten anything I have ever said to him.

Eric lays me gently on the bed and begins to slowly undress me, there is not much there to begin with, just shoes, my dress, and a thong. Once Eric has removed every stitch of my clothing he removes his own and lays next to me. I lay there staring into his eyes for what seems like an eternity. The bond is fully open and our emotions are flowing back and forth, each time we feel the same emotion at the same time that emotion is enhanced and increased. I could lay here just like this for the rest of my life. It feelings like we are making love with our minds.

"Lover," _His _voice is choked with emotion, his eyes are glowing, "I need you, I want you, I cannot live without you. Please stay with me forever, I ... I do not want to live another lonely night without you. Sookie Stackhouse you are my Valkyrie, my angel, my life. I love you." Red tears are flowing down his face.

I move forward and begin to kiss away his tears, they taste of his blood, and cause instant warmth to flood through my body. It seems that I have acquired a taste for his blood, for a split second I panic. What does this mean? Have I already started to turn? Will the next drop be the one? I feel his confusion and then pain wash over me, he has felt my panic. It is in that second I have my second epiphany (again thanks to the word of the day calendar) I don't care, I would rather become a vampire than cause this perfect creature one second of pain.

"Eric, I am yours and you are mine. I am not going anywhere, There are lots of things that we will need to talk about, like living arrangements, but that is not for tonight. We can hammer out those details tomorrow night." I can tell, no I can _feel_ his, disappointment and his sadness, both emotions are painfully strong. _He _has misunderstood my panic and thinks that I am pushing him away again, just like the night his memories returned and I refused to talk to him about it. My God I was cruel to him that night, I have to make him understand, I have to let him know that I love him and I am not going anywhere. I am his .... forever.

"Eric, look at me." He shakes his head and refuses to meet my eyes, my God is it possible that he is more vulnerable that I am right now? I place my hands on the side of his face and he lets me move his head until we are looking in to each other's eyes.

"Baby," I have not called him baby since he stayed at my house, never since he regained his memory. "I love you and not another day is going to go by that I do not wake up beside you and fall asleep in your arms. I love you Eric, but I live in Bon Temps and you live in Shreveport." I feel his hope fading and his disappointment mounting again. "I want to split _our_ time between the two until _we_ can decide _together_ where _we _want to live." I feel his hope building again. "Eric, if _we decide_ that _we_ are going to live at your house...."

He cuts me off and tells me fiercely "_OUR house."_

"Okay, if _we _decide that _we _are going to live in _our _house in Shreveport, rather than _our _house in Bon Temps..."

I can feel and see his surprise, and then I am overwhelmed by wave after wave of love. I have called _my house, my gran's house, our house,_ only Eric could understand the significances of that tiny little word "_our" _when it comes to that house. I refused to share it with anyone but him until this point, not even my own brother.

_"... _the property will have to be sold or rented, there are loose ends to tie up. I don't want baggage involved in our time together tonight and Eric, where we live is baggage. Hell, I don't care if we live in a crypt as long as we are together. Right now I need you ... I need you to claim me. It is at this second I feel it, he finally knows, he has finally accepted it, I love him and he can love me back. I will never run away again, I am truly his. I feel the acceptance wash over him, mirroring the feelings I had experienced earlier when I realized that he loved me.

With vampire speed he is lying beside me, he pulls me to him crushing my lips with the deepest most passionate kiss I have ever experienced. I feel my lust, I feel his lust, and the two merge, we are not two, we are one. I respond instinctively (thank you word of the day calendar), searching for his tongue with my own. I feel his hands move to my breasts, kneading and massaging. His touch is electric, everywhere he touches me tingles. I break the kiss and begin to flick my tongue along the vein in his neck. I reach my hand between us and grip his hardness, I can barley close my fingers around him. My God I had forgotten how big he really is. My hand is slowly squeezing and releasing his perfect moving up and down ever so slightly. He moans into my hair and begins to roll my nipple between his fingers, I am on fire. His other hand is sliding ever so slowly down my stomach, tracing an intricate pattern as he goes.

**ERIC'S POV**

Blessed Freya I love this woman! She has set my cold blood on fire, her touch is electrifying. She is being so brazen gripping my gracious plenty in her soft little hand, squeezing and releasing. I cannot wait until I feel other parts of her gripping me. I roll her hard nipple between my fingers as my other hand traces the words "Jag älskar dig" over and over down her perfect stomach eliciting a moan from her beautiful lips. I love the way she is caressing the vein in my neck. I briefly envision her biting and taking my blood. My cock hardens even more, I feel like I am going to cum in her hand if I am not careful. I can barely control my desire for her, it takes every ounce of self control I can muster to not mount her right now.

I pull back ever to slightly and bend so that I can take her breasts in to my mouth. I start so slowly, I lick her beautiful perfect nipple and then blow, I watch as her nipple hardens and goose bumps (her word) breakout of the rest of her breast. She is gasping and eliciting soft moans, her hand has never stopped massaging my cock, her tempo is increasing.

I flick my tongue across her nipple in time with her strokes. When her tempo increases again I take her breast in to my mouth and begin to suck. My hand has reach the soft curls of her mound, and she bucks her hips up, urgently seeking and wanting, as she breathlessly gasps "Eric ... I need you .. please ... take me now!"

I can't wait a second longer. I roll her on to her back, she has released my cock and her hands have begun to roam over my body, increasing the fire I feel inside. I position myself at her entrance, she is so warm and so wet. I steady myself and press forward slowly, I don't want to hurt her. The sensations running through my body are magnified by the bond to the point that I have to concentrate on not releasing my seed into her before I have even entered her fully.

When I have steadied myself I began to kiss and nibble her neck. Her beautiful face is flushed, she is breathing hard, I can hear the pounding of her heart. I could stay like this forever. I cannot believe that a few short hours ago I was convinced that I would be able to send her away, how could I have been so stupid?

Then without warning, my Lover, growls, I have never heard her make a sound like that before and she slams her hips upward, taking all of me in to her hot, wet core, all the way to the hilt. When my memories came back I remember fitting inside of her perfectly, but I was sure that it was just an embellishment I had added. In well over a thousand years I have only know a handful of woman that could take all of me.

I growl too, her animalistic desire is overwhelming, the scent of her arousal is overwhelming, the feel of her body is overwhelming. My cock is throbbing and pulsing. I don't hold back any longer, I begin to rock my hips thrusting into her harder and harder.

"Eric! Yes ... oh yes ... my God I have needed you." I love the way my name sounds on her lips. I trust forward harder and faster. I can feel her release building.

Her hot tunnel is gripping me tighter and tighter and her mouth has found my neck again. A moan escapes my lips as I reach between us and massage her breast, paying special attention to her nipple, all the while I continue to thrust deeply into her, never losing the rhythm our bodies have created.

The bond is open so fully I can feel everything that she can feel and for for a split second it is as if I can feel her heart beating inside my chest. I feel her need to breathe. It is as if her needs have become my own. I gasp, breathing in deeply because I need to for the first time in over a millennium.

**Sookie's POV**

I feel his release building, he is getting harder, thicker, and longer, if that is even possible. The sensations flowing through my body are so intense, they are almost painful, but I still want more. I want to feel him release inside of me. I want to feel his release through the bond.

I continue to look in to his eyes as he thrusts deeply into my depths. Wave after wave of pleasure is rolling back and forth through the bond, as unrelenting as the tide. I need it, I need his release. I need it now. I need his release so that I can feel my own. I know what will push him over the edge.

"Eric" I gasp, speaking is harder than I thought it would be, I manage to pant "please ... now ... I need it ... take all of me."

His eyes widen, he understands. His thrusts are coming harder and faster as he starts nuzzling my neck where it meets my shoulder, flicking his tongue faster and faster against my subclavian artery. I wonder briefly how I know that name before the thought is washed way as he thrusts into my with his fangs at the same time he thrusts forward burying his length to the hilt inside of me. I grind against him, I cannot get close enough.

I feel something in the pit of my stomach that I have never felt before. I am so caught up in the moment that I don't think, I need to take all of him into me, I just react. I lean forward so slightly and sink my teeth in to his shoulder, drawing deeply. His blood is as sweet as nectar, cold, and perfect. I take a second draw as he releases my shoulder and roars "Min älskare! Mitt liv! Ta mig till dig!"

I can feel it coming through the bond, like the roaring of a tornado in the distance. I take one last deep draw on his shoulder and raise my face to his. Our eyes lock, he leans in to kiss me, the taste of our blood mingled together is heaven. I feel his body grow tense, he jerks inside of me and his length spasms, pouring his release into me at the exact second my walls begin to tighten and clench with my release, squeezing and pumping, greedily pulling each precious drop from his body.

We call out to each other "Du är min för evigt!" and respond in unison "Jag är din för evigt!"

**ERIC'S POV**

When did Sookie learn Swedish? I think as I collapse on top of her. The thought escapes me when I realize that I am short of breath, I leap from the bed. Vampires do not breathe, we cannot be short of breath. I look in the mirror, my knees feel weak, I have not looked upon the face that is reflecting back since before I was made vampire. What is even more disturbing is that I have fang marks on my shoulder right as it meets my neck.

"Sookie!" Shock, panic, and confusion flow through the bond before I can control my emotions.

"What, is it Eric? What's wrong?" I can feel her concern through the bond as she stands next to me, I never saw her move. She gazes into the mirror, shock and confusion reverberates through the bond, she is not panicking, which I find very interesting. She does not have fang marks, her skin is like alabaster, perfect in every way, her eyes are glowing, and her fangs are extended. I have never seen a more beautiful vampire in all my life.

We stand there in silence gazing into the mirror. I reach down and take her hand, it is so cold. I feel my breathing begin to slow, my color is fading, and the fang marks are healing fast. I watch as her color returns and her fangs retreat. I feel the heat flow from my body into hers through the bond. We continue to stand there in silence, holding hands, even after we have returned to ourselves.

Since I have had Sookie in my life I have thought many times about what it would be like to have been her human husband. The pleasure of waking next to her in the morning light, the sight of the sunlight glistening on her skin as I make lover to her during the heat of the day, but more than those things I think of what it would be like to truly fill her with my seed. I think of the way her body would change, becoming round and ripe. I push the thoughts away. It is not helpful to dwell on impossibilities.

"Eric, what just happened?"

"I do not know."

"Baby, you okay?"

"Yes and no. I am happy you are here, I am happy that we are together now, but I just looked upon a face that I never believed I would ever see again. I looked upon someone I believed no longer existed. Then within seconds I look upon my lover and the only thing that I have ever wanted more than her .... is ..." I cannot say it out loud, I have always wanted her to become one of us, immortal, I do not want to have to watch her die. I burst out "You were vampire and you were not scared or angry!"

"Eric if I become vampire on accident because we have finally exchanged too much blood I'm not going to be angry with you or scared. I have chosen to be with you and I have chosen to exchange blood with you. I am not saying that I am ready to be turned but if it happens on accident, it happens. Eric, you were human for a moment. My God you were beautiful."

"Beautiful Sookie? Men are not beautiful. Men are strong and handsome, but not beautiful." I chuckle at her, I am pleased that she found my human form attractive. I will be dreaming about her in her vampire form for a long time to come. I hand her a robe, it is thick, fluffy, and white, when we were in Rhodes she mentioned that she loved the hotel robes. This one is much nicer, I purchased it for her the night after I took her to meet her Nail.

"Let me show you the rest of the house Lover. It is getting very close to dawn, but we still have a little time. I was hoping that you would stay here tomorrow." I wait, if I were still breathing I would be holding my breath. I want her to agree to stay so badly, especially after what just happened.

"I will be here when you awaken Baby."

"Sookie, more than that, you were vampire for a few minutes. While I am sure that you are not endangered by the sun in your current form, I do not know what caused the transformation and I do not know if and when it will happen again. Please do not go out into the sun tomorrow, you can keep the windows open in the house if you really want to but I would feel safer if you would close the light proof shutters. I will not be able to help you if something happens and if you transform during the day you will fall asleep and ..." I do not want to think about what could happen. I try to shut off the image of her transforming, falling into her day sleep, burning and then transforming back only to die. I can not live without her.

**Sookie's POV**

"Okay, Eric, I will keep the shutters closed if that will make you feel better but I think you are being a silly goose."

He smiles and his happiness fills the bond. I don't understand how his happiness has become one of my top priorities in such a short time. I am filled with regret when I think of all of the time I wasted being the most pigheaded, obstinate, egotistical, narcissistic, masochist on the face of the Earth.

"Regret Lover?" I am pleased that he is no longer panicking when my emotions are not of the most pleasant in nature.

"Yes, regret. I wasted so much time! I was pigheaded, obstinate, egotistical ..."

"Lover, _we _were _both _are all of those things. _We _both wasted time, please do not waste any of your time on regret. Neither one of us can go back and fix things, we can only move forward."

Eric uses the palm reader to get us out of the day chamber "Tomorrow when you waken please feel free to explore the house, but tonight I want to show you the main level, and get you situated."

When we enter the kitchen he begins opening cabinets and I realize that everything is organized exactly as my kitchen in Bon Temps. "Eric, what do you do with all of this food?"

"I put some in a box every night before I leave for Fantasia and drop it off at a shelter for woman and children. They give me a tax credit form. I have human staff that come during the day, but they don't know that I'm vampire. It is safer that way." He is being so open, just like he was when he stayed with me, I am so happy I could cry.

"Please don't cry lover, I know you are happy, but your tears still bother me." My God I love this man with every ounce of my being.

"We have about an hour and a half before dawn and we have a fireplace at this house too." Eric is smirking at me and raising his eyebrow, right now he is every bit Sheriff of Area 5, Viking Lord of Sex.

I feel my body react, instantly a flush begins that settles in to warm flood between my legs. I lean forward to kiss him when I here a resounding POP, my great grandfather has chosen to visit at the most inopportune time. Before I know what is happening, Eric has moved between us and is crouching in a fighting stance.

"Calm down Viking I don't want to have to hurt you."

"What is the meaning of this Niall? How have you found my nest?" I can feel Eric's tension flowing through the bond. I push my own tension away and try to send calm to him.

"Sookie has my blood flowing through her veins Eric, I can find her anywhere, much in the same way you can. I came because it is my understanding that Sookie was able to open your side of the bond. I had not realized that the she had progressed so quickly. I need to know if you have consummated your relationship with the bond open and more specifically if you exchanged blood."

What the hell? I have no intention of discussing my sexual proclivities (gotta love the word of the day) with my Fairy great grandfather. I am getting ready to let him know just how offended I am when I feel calm through the bond. Fine, Eric, I will _try _to keep my mouth shut, I send at him, the same way I would _send to _Barry, and I am rewarded with a flicker of a smile ghosting across his eyes, hmmmm interesting.

Eric responds in a voice as cold as ice, there was not even a hint of a smile in his eyes now, "While I find your question offensive Fae, I will assume that you are here with _my bonded's _best interests at heart, and for that reason and that reason alone I will indulge you. Yes we consummated our relationship, with the bond fully open, and yes we exchanged blood. Is there anything else you desire to know, maybe the positions we utilized during the consummation?"

"No Eric," my Niall replies with sarcasm "but I do want to know if there is anything else you feel you should tell me?"

I can feel Eric's agitation building. "Enough, Fae," he spits out the words like they are curse words. "I did not _feel _that I _needed _to tell you anything in the first place. Now, I want know why you have a sudden interest in my sex life and feeding habits."

"I have never cared about you or your kind Eiríkr of Northumbria." I have never heard anyone call Eric this name before. "I care about my great-granddaughter, it is she that has Brigant blood, Royal Fae blood, not _you! _Fae are not telepathic Eiríkr. Have you ever stopped to think what other blood flows in her veins or did you just stop when you got your fairy high on?"

I feel rage flow through the bond and for just an instant before Eric lunges for Naill, who instantly pops to the other side of the room.

"Stop it both of you! Grandfather stop goading Eric. Eric please do not try to kill Niall again." I don't know what else to say, maybe why can't you two just get along?

"I apoligize for upseting you Child. The bonding of my great granddaughter to a vampire has been difficult for me to accept. Vampires are as close to a natural enemy as we have." I never stopped to think about how odd it must be for a fairy and a vampire to be together until now. I am quite sure if it was not for my realationship with each of them individually they would have never found any reason to even speak, let alone work together.

Niall continued "I will ask again because you, Eric, must make this realization on your own or you will never believe what I have to say. Before you were turned, when you were Eiríkr you knew of beings that were telepathic did you not?"

"Yes but that blood was almost spent by my time."

"I don't understand, you knew of a ... race of telepaths?" I am confussed, why hasn't Eric told me of these people before?

"Not exactly, telepathy was one of their gifts, the most scared of them all. All of them were wand welders, some of them were adept in shamanism, prophecy, or sorcery. All of them could shift their shapes, and when they bonded with another being they could take on the attributes of that being." Eric answers softly. He has closed his side of the bond, I choose not to intrude.

I am so confused!

"Sookie," Niall begins to speak quietly "It was said that Thor's son Lóriði had children by a human, and that his descendants were the forefathers of the Norse Kings. It is also said that his descendants continued for seventeen generations, an unheard of amount of time in those days. But keep in mind during that time only the male descendants would have been counted. It is also said that many of the woman born of that line were Völva. When I was young and the blood was strong the woman were Völva at birth, by the time of Eiríkr the woman did not come in to their powers and become Völva until much later in life."

Eric has been so quite, I am almost startled when he speaks. "I was also told by my maker of another line. The Ancient Pythoness is supposed to have come from that line. It is said that the Greek line began when the God Appllo raped the Python, the earth dragon of Delphi."

"What are you saying Niall?"

"Sookie, ever since my son Fintan died I have been watching you. The moment I learned that you were telepathic I began to trace your family lineage. Your mother comes from a line of full shifters. She was your grandparents second child, so she did not inherit the power to shift. Were you aware of this?"

"No, she never mentioned it."

"I am not so sure that she knew, her parents and older brother died when she was very young. But it does explain why she was unable to resist your father's fairy blood and coveted him so. Do you know much about Adel's line?"

"No, not before they moved to Bon Temps a hundred or so years ago."

"Child, I was able to trace mother's side of her family line directly to the line of Lóriði. Adel's father's side of her family line traces directly to the line of the Phython. Sookie, the power you have received from any one of those blood lines by itself, Fae, shifter, Völva, or Pythia, alone, is minimal at best. But, together the mix of the blood lines along with the power of Eric's blood seems to have awakened things in you that I never imagined possible."

Eric speaks slowly and quietly, opening the bond bit by bit, I can feel his fear. "My mother was a Völva, Lóriði's blood flows in my veins as well. When ... when I was Eiríkr ... I had six children, only two of which lived. I lost track of their descendants many, many years ago ..."

"Eric, Sookie is not descendant from your line. The blood connection between your two lines to Lóriði was so diluted before your birth anyway that there is nothing for you to worry about."

I feel like laughing out loud, Eric was worried that I was his great, great, great, and then some granddaughter? The more I think about it the funnier I find the situation. I try to stifle it but I can't, laughter bursts from my chest. Neither Eric or Niall are amused, they are both scowling at me. I only laugh louder. Tears are rolling down my checks, my sides hurt, but I can't help it. Oh no I can't just be a weird human, I have to be a supe mutt.

When my laughter finally starts to slow, Eric says "Done yet Lover?" I can't speak, so I nod.

"What does this mean Niall?" Eric is not beating around any bushes, I can feel the anxiety flowing through the bond.

"I am not sure exactly. I do know that the two of you are bonded more than just by blood, you are bonded by your very souls. I have know that since the day I meet Sookie. You should have seen the look on her face when I offered to stake you." I never told Eric that Niall made that offer, I saw no reason to rub it in his face. I had expected Eric to be upset by Niall's causal death threat, but astonishingly the death threat seems to calm him.

"I understand your need to be private, I can appreciate that and it shows honor to my great granddauther. Nevertheless, you must be honest with me. When you were together earlier tonight did something unusual happen?"

Eric answers slowly and very quietly "Yes, it was as if I became human and Sookie became vampire. I felt my heart beat, I had to breathe and she pierced my shoulder with her fangs."

"Eric, did you receive any training from your mother?"

"Yes."

"Then you understand what is happening?"

"Yes."

"Okay this is just great, Eric knows what is happening and obviously so do you Niall. When the hell are the two of you going to fill me in?"

**ERIC'S POV**

I know that this is just going to be too much for _her. _I know that she is going to run as far as she can as fast as she can. Before tonight she was just a wierd human tonight she has lost alomost all of her humanity. Niall has made it sound as if _she _is some type of supernatual mut. I have to answer her. I have to calm her fears. _I have to convince her to stay! I cannot, I will not be without her!_

"Lover, a Völva's powers all come through the blood. Most Völvas are woman, but there were a few men. The strongest of the Völva receive their gifts through the blood at birth. The weaker of the Völva could not call forth the gifts from the blood within, the weaker Völva must add the blood from without. This means that they needed the blood that was spilt from another. The Völva also believed not only in bonding through blood but in the bonding of souls, one to another. I know little of the lore, most of the lore and the training of the Völva has been lost. I had just begun my training when I was turned. I said before, and I will say again, the blood was almost spent by my time, there were very few of us even then."

"Eric I am confused, what is Niall saying? I'm some kind of special supe mut?" I stifle a chuckle, I want to say yes you are my little mutt, but I am sure that will just piss her off right now.

"In a way Lover, yes, but more than that. Nail is saying that each blood line that has converged to create you was a line of power and that the combinations of those powers has awakened powers in you that have been lost for centuries. I was taught by my mother that sometimes when Völvas choose to be bonded to each other by blood there is a chance that their souls will also become bonded." I now understand why I have not been able to break the bond, I understand fully now why Sookie has haunted my nights and my days, she has taken my soul.

"Lover, the bonding of souls was considered the greatest of gifts a Völva could give and receive. It would allow the members of the pair to exchange attributes in the beginning. In time as the bond strengthened the attributes could be assumed without the need for an exchange."

I am suppressing the bond again as I speak. I do not want her to know that it also meant that the choice in mates was perfect and would produce gifted children. I do not mention this part, there is no reason for _her _to be given information that may cause her pain. I do not want her to feel my fear and misinterpret it. I am not afraid that she has the powers of a Völva, we can deal with that. I am very, very afraid that she will run away, I cannot bear it if she leaves.

"Eric, are you saying that as time passes we can just use each others ... stuff. I mean you will be able to be a telepathic human if you want to and I will be able to be a flying vampire?"

I can't help but laugh, my Lover always cuts to the chase "It is possible, but not extremely probable. The only instances I was ever told of happened after a blood exchange and were temporary at best."

"Do you still want me to stay in the house with the shutters closed?"

"Why on Earth would you need to stay inside with the shutters closed? Has there been a threat against your life, Child?"

I answer for Sookie, "No, but I was not sure what was happening, I do not want anything to happen ..." The bond bursts open, I can not hold it back any longer, the emotions crash through the barrier like a tidal wave, my fear for _her, _my love for _her, _my excitement that this _gift _may allow _her _to stay here with me a few centuries longer, just like she is now. I feel _her _send her love to me, her confusion, her fear, and her _resolve. _She has resolved to be with _me _ no matter what. I am astounded that this beautiful, powerful creature wants _me. _I sink slowly to the couch.

The Fae speaks "Eric and Eiríkr,are one in the same. Do you believe in fate?"

I can barely speak, all that I can think is that she is staying, even after all of the Völva crap, _she loves me. _I don't give a shit what the stupid Fairy has to say. _She ... Sookie _did not run from me, she is standing by my side. Dawn is coming, I wish he would just leave. "You know that I do, why do you waste my time with redundant questions?"

"I believe that you were born to be here at this moment, to be Sookie's lover and protector. Only you can decide if you are willing to accept this honor fully,"

Fuck him. Doesn't he understand that I _knew _that she was mine from the instant I looked upon her beautiful face that night at Fangtasia so long ago.? Doesn't he understand that I have fought against this tie in vain? Doesn't he understand that even during my struggle to be free of my love for her that I still wanted her and ran to be at her side whenever I could find a reason? I am glad that he made me see the truth of what she is, but more than that he must understand that _she is mine! _I do not need a lecture from a Fairy, if he would have left us alone long enough I would have come to the same realizations without his assistance.

"Sookie, we are going to have to tell Felipe what we have discovered." I know that she hates vampire politics but she and Niall both are going to have to understand that Felipe De Castro is the King and we must tell him before he finds out on his own and believes that we are hiding information from him.

"I have already taken care of that. I have also informed Felipe that Sookie is my great granddaughter."

That is just fucking great, now I am going to be in trouble for keeping information from my King. Fairies can never seem to keep their mouths shut.

Niall continues "I also informed him that you were unable to disclose this information due to a spell I had caste upon you and your child, without your knowledge of course. The spell prevented disclosure of information regarding Sookie's tie to the Brigant Family to any vampire King or Queen. I let him know that I never trusted Sophie Anne and was sure that she would use my tie to Sookie to further use and exploit her."

I have to agree with Niall's assessment of Sophie Anne, she would have immediately used Sookie against Niall, if she did not bleed Sookie dry on the spot. Sophie Anne lost a child to Niall's sword during the Fae Wars, she would have stopped at nothing to make him suffer a loss. I am tired, so much has happened tonight and dawn is approaching, I want Niall to leave.

"Niall, Eric and I are ready to go to bed, can we finish this some other time." I love that woman.

"I will speak with the two of you in the near future. In the meantime, please be careful Child." Then with a loud POP he is gone, thank the Gods!

My Lover takes my hand and starts leading me back to _our_ day chamber. "Eric, I have felt your fear, what is bothering you?" She has no problem with the keypads.

"Nothing is bothering me now Lover." The look on her face tells me that I am not going to get out of telling her. I don't want to fight so I answwer "Sookie, now that you have come to me, now that you have yielded to me, now ........ I fear losing you."

What else can I say? This is the long and the short of it, nothing in between matters.

I feel her emotions begin to flow into the bond, giving me comfort even before she says "Eric, I told you that I'm not going anywhere. Please believe me."

"Lover, first I turn human, then you turn vampire, then we turn back, your great grandfather shows up and announces that you have the blood and power of a race that has been gone from this Earth for centuries. I cannot see how you could not think about running away." I begin to undress her

"Eric," she begins as she caresses my face with her finger tips "I did think about running away, I am still thinking about running away. If I could figure out how to get you safely into my car we would be gone and we would never look back." My Lover, said _we _would be gone, I cannot believe that this is real, I am sure that I will rise at anytime and none of this will be real, this must be a dream.

"But we can't run away, so I think you should you should just shut up and kiss me."

I begin to kiss her tenderly as I sweep her into my arms and lay her gentle on _our _bed. Not _my _bed, not _her _bed, _our _bed. "Lover, there is not much time before I must sleep."

"Then we will have to hurry." She tells me as she reaches for me.

I kiss her beautiful lips and begin to massage her firm, full breasts, rolling her nipples between my fingers. I can feel her desire through the bond, it fuels my own. I begin to slowly lick and nibble and suck my way down her perfect body. I pause, hovering above her golden mound. "Watch me Lover."

I begin to gently stoke her folds, she is so ready, I want to taste her now. I began to lap her juices first from the insides of her thighs, were they have run over. I am rubbing her nub the entire time.

I turn my attentions turn to her center and I insert my hard tongue into her hot core. She cries out bucking her hips. I want to taste more of her, _I need _to taste more of her. I hook her legs over the top of my shoulders and replace my tongue with a finger. She moans and rolls a nipple between her fingers, never taking her eyes off of me.

I begin to flick her nub with my tongue, faster and faster, inserting second finger. Little sounds of pleasure escape her lips, as she grinds against my hand. I can feel her release building through the bond. I continue to work her nub as I curl my fingers, searching for her sweet spot. I know the instant that I find it. The waves of pleasure crashing through the bond are so intense, coupled with her screams of "Oh my God! Eriiiicccc! YES! OH YES! ERIC!" I almost cum with her.

I want her _now. _I need to be inside of her _now. _I pause at her opening, with the head of of my swollen cock pressing against her tight, wet, core.

"Please! Oh God, Eric, I need you. I _need _to feel you inside of me." She is gasping, her need flows through me, I had almost given in and entered her that very second. I steady myself, I am not a human teenage boy. I will not succumb. I realize that I am in control, I am the King of the World. I have found what I have been searching for, for over a thousand years, without knowing that I was searching. _She is mine!_

I lean forward and kiss her deeply, allowing her to taste the sweetness of her arousal, while I enter her slowly, inch by inch. The bond is humming more intensely than before. I pull back completely and slowly enter her again, thrusting a little harder at the end this time, eliciting a growling moan. Waves of pleasure hit me. I close my eyes to steady myself.

"Lover, look at me." She knows how I love eye contact, he words push my over the edge.

I throw my head back roaring "I love you Sookie" as I drive my length into her to the hilt again and again. Locking my eyes with her's. Her hands are on my ass and her fingernails are bitting in to my skin. The pain causes me to thrust into her faster and harder.

I feel it building, _our _release is coming. I thrust into her one more time and we are washed away. I spill my seed into her as her body spasms underneath mine. Her walls are clenching my lenghth, I have never felt pleasure before.

I collsapse on top of her raining kisses on her face.

"Sookie, jag älskar dig."

"Eric, jag är din för evigt."

I pull out of her, we both feel a sense of loss. I lay on my side and pull her to me, dawn has come, I must sleep. She brushes the hair from my face, snuggles against me and is asleep before I am. I close my eyes and allow sleep to claim me. I'm content and happy for the first time since the first time I met Sookie Stackhouse, for the first time in my lives, both living and dead. I have found my Valkyrie

"Jag älskar dig" = "I love you"

"Min älskare! Mitt liv! Ta mig till dig!" = "My lover! My life! Take me into you!"

"Du är min för evigt!" = "You are mine forever!"

"Jag är din för evigt!" = "I am yours forever!"


	7. Chapter 7

The characters are not mine, they belong to Charlaine Harris.

Warning: Mature Content

**PAM'S POV**

I can't believe that Sookie broke so quickly. If I would have know that all I had to do was show her Eric's drawing I would have stolen her one of his sketch books along time ago. Thalia's suggestion that I call it his journal was brilliant, humans are such sentimental creatures. I chuckle to myself thinking about what Sookie's reaction would have been if I had showed her Eric's sketch book with the red cover. I'm quite sure that seeing naked drawings of herself in very erotic posses would have just pissed her off, but then again maybe not.

I have everything arranged for our arrival, but with Clancy in charge I'm nervous. Clancy has a tendency to go overboard, I just hope that whatever he has planned does not push Eric over the edge. I'm already in trouble for taking his sketch book, showing it to Sookie, and removing her from her home without calling to let him know what we are doing and where we are going. My phone vibrates, it's him, shit, if I answer I won't be able to bullshit him without Sookie hearing me. If she figures out that Eric has been avoiding her on purpose she is likely to run, but it will be hard to explain to Sookie. Stupid fucking were "I love her so I'm letting her go" what a load of crap, he knew he lost. Alcide waves the white flag and concedes that she is Eric's, but does Eric take it that way? Oh no, the stupid shit is trying in vain to adopt the were's stand, to love her is to let her go, allowing her to have a human life. The idiot is so blind that he can't see that she will never have a human life.

Sookie can't be with a human, she would never be able to relax without hearing his thoughts. Really what woman wants to hear that she really does look fat in those pants or that her husband wants to fuck her best friend?

I have understood from the beginning that for Sookie to have a man or woman in her life she is going to have to be with a supe, she doesn't have another choice. Hell in the beginning I was more than willing to take her as my pet. Now that I know her I understand that she will never be any ones pet, that kind of life would kill her spirit. Sookie wants a partner, a lover, she wants to come first and she will settle for nothing less.

A were or shifter would be tolerable, she has told me that she can only read their emotions easily and that they aren't big broadcasters. She could have children with her husband, but would have to accept him breeding with other weres and that won't happen. The Fae are out, no fairy with the power to protect her would be with part Fae, part human, even one as unique as her. A powerful vampire would be her best bet. Someone powerful enough to protect her from other supes, someone who can find her if something happens, someone who against the laws of nature loves her with all of his undead heart.

I steady myself as we pull into the parking lot and see Clancy waiting by the door. He pleases me when he helps Sookie from the car, calling her Mistress. The assembled vampires bow, Thalia and I instantly join, for a split second I wonder if the King has just arrived, when I realize that they are bowing to her. Vampires rarely, if ever, bow to a human, I wonder if she understands the honor she has been given. I swell with pride, she is my friend, the first and only friend I have ever had in my life, living and undead. She has a pure heart, she has put her life on the line for others more than once and has never asked for anything except for friendship in return. She is more than worthy of this honor.

The vampires form a phalanx with their arms across their chests in the place of shields. I am not so sure that it is a good idea to approach Eric's throne in honor guard formation, he may think that this is a takeover. It is too late to stop now, our entry has already created a disturbance, I remain by Sookie's side, if anything goes wrong I must protect her. If anything happens to her Eric will stake me.

The King is sitting with Eric, this is good he really wants Eric to be with Sookie, and this is bad, Eric will be quicker to act if he believes that he is protecting the King. What no one but Thalia knows is that there is a traitor among us. I watch as Eric shows the King the hidden rapier and I am quite sure that Eric's hand is on his sword. This is so dangerous, Clancy and his fucking drama.

The phalanx is directly in front of Eric's throne, his face appears expressionless, but I have known him so long that I can see his turmoil. Clancy better hurry but before Eric decides that the best defense is a good offense. I almost exhale when the phalanx begins to part, Clancy and Thalia are standing slightly behind my right and left shoulders, Sookie is still hidden behind us. I see the shock register in Eric's eyes when he spots me. I step to the side and now Sookie is standing before his throne in all of her glory.

I have no clue what is going to happen, if I were human I would have had a heart attack from all of the stress. They are just standing there staring at each other. I wish I could tell her to do something move something. I watch as she locks her eyes with Eric's as she steps forward and kneels in front of the dais, dropping her eyes at the last possible second. Well played Sookie, well played, challenging him right up to the point of yielding has confused him.

All of the vampires are kneeling. The weres have placed their hands over their hearts, like they are saying the pledge of allegiance or something, stupid. Nevertheless, they are honoring her friend of the pack status. The honors being bestowed upon her reflect well upon my Master, I hope this will mitigate my punishment. If nothing else the fangbangers and the tourists are sure getting their monies worth tonight, which should help increase revenues.

Eric steps forward and extends his hand "Lover please sit with me." Sookie rises so gracefully it as if she was born to be his queen. When they are seated Eric gazes across the bar, his pride is so overwhelming I can feel it across our bond as he says "Rise and enjoy your evening." Eric catches my eye, I am nervous, I know that look _I will be punished. _I just hope it won't be too severe.

It is not long before they retire to his office. I hope he is not stupid enough to take her there. When they emerge a short time later I can tell that they have come to an understanding, thank God! I am just starting to relax, Eric and Felipe are discussing the bond and how Sookie was able to open Eric's side of the bond, it doesn't surprise me that she has more control than a regular human. Sookie is a telepath, she understands thought and emotions on a different level than we do. I think it is how she understands our humor and our feelings. Eric gave her gravel for her driveway and a coat, understanding that she would only accept what she needed. Sookie knew that Eric understood her, which made the gifts better to her, more special than diamonds, not that he wouldn't give her those if she would take them. She understands things that most humans never could, which makes her seem much older than her twenty something years. Thalia swears that she has the maturity of at least a hundred or so year old vampire, which is a huge compliant coming from Thalia.

I am shocked when Sookie tells Eric that I told her to open the bond. I can see that he is pissed off, he thinks that I knew something about her that he didn't and he doesn't like it. When he realizes that I was trying to tell her to keep her side of the bond open he relaxes. I motion for Clancy to play the song Sookie had picked. I watch as they dance and then leave. Sokie has won the first battle, but knowing those two, there will be many more battles to come.

Thanking about battles, I know that she is _his bonded _but he is really going to have to get over his over possessive bullshit when it comes to my relationship with her. I won't feed from her or fuck her without her desire and his consent, but I _will be _here friend. No more than that I will be here sister, I have always wanted someone, even when I was human, that loved me for just me and now that I have it he is not going to take it away.

I think of Bill, I understand that the loss of her love must have been painful to him. If he would just admit to himself that he caused it he could move on. I know Sookie, if he had told her at any point that he was sent by the Queen she would have forgiven him. If he would have told her that Lorena called to him and that he had no choice but to go she would have understood, but oh no after all Eric and I went through to save him from that psycho bitch the first time he runs back to her with open arms. I should have recognized him for what he was from the start, a weak pathetic excuse for a vampire, defective, and disloyal. If I could go back in time and make the decision again I would have just staked him. The effort I put in to training him was a waste of time, in many ways Bill is my greatest failure.

The Sheriff of Lorena's area had discovered that she had a vampire that was at least sixty years old that was untrained, a danger to us all. The Sheriff of my area owed her a favor so Indiria and I were sent to get close to Lorena and in turn her child. We were to determine if her child could be removed from her and trained or if the child should be staked. Eric was there when I received my orders. "Pam just do it the easy way and stake them both, you really don't want to deal with someone else's defective child, it is not in your temperament."

I took it as a challenge, I felt like Eric was telling me that I couldn't do something. I was young and rebellious, I should have listened.

When Indiria and I arrived in Seattle it was not hard to find Lorena, she was well known through out the vampire community. She took a liking to me immediately and brought me to her nest. I have had sex with woman before, in fact I prefer it, I had participated in bondage, but I had never used sex to torture another being. In many ways I was reminded of what would have been my fate if Eric had not saved me.

I was there before a few months before I was ready to make my move. Bill was sexually frustrated and isolated, I could easily win his trust by giving him sex and companionship. I told Lorena that I wanted to play with her child privately, leading her to believe that I would be torturing him, she agreed, but had a price. Eric is a legendary sex God, the fact that he knows has always been a big turn off for me, but obviously not Lorena. If Eric would agree to stay with her and service her for a time she would give me Bill for my little experiment. I contacted Eric, he was bored at the time and agreed to assist if both Bill and I would owe him a future favor of his choosing. I agreed, I so wanted to prove to Eric that I was strong enough to train another vampire.

When Eric arrived I left with Bill but not before I could tell that Bill resented Eric, I still do not know to this day what caused his instant dislike. I told Bill why I had come in the first place, I told him that I would train him. I never gave him any reason to think that I had feelings for him. The sex was good, but not great, Eric was definitely a better lover as was Indiria. When I realized that Bill believed that we were in an exclusive, loving relationship I knew that it was time for me to leave. I had already sold the house and made all of the arrangement's when Eric arrived.

I know that Bill blamed Eric for my leaving, I tried to tell him that it was time for him to be on his own, but in truth I just couldn't stand to be near him for another minute. I understood exactly how Eric felt about Lorena, when he told bill that he would have met the sun at dawn if he had to spend another minute with her. I felt the exact same way about Bill, I was sick of listening to his whining, and pathetic declarations of love. I could not wait to be free of him.

Years later when Bill came to Eric for help with Sookie and told him what he had done to her and why it was as if he slapped me in the face. I knew exactly what he was doing to her, I had done it to him. The biggest difference is that I never tried to make him have feelings for me, in fact I was cold and distance in an effort to prevent a bond from forming and I _never _shared my blood with him. The asshole made her fall in love with him in order to obtain her for the Queen. Then after stealing her virginity and keeping her from my already interested Master he is not even going to finish the job. Pathetic.

I think about the traitor, Thomas, when Eric discovers who he is the bastard is going to wish that he was never turned. I feel like the name, Thomas, is important and I just don't understand why. The thought has been plaguing me for days, it is like my subconscious is tickling my conscious mind, but I can't catch hold of the thought.

"Pam you have pleased me greatly tonight. I am so glad that you stole Eric's sketch book, that was a stroke of genius."

"Thank you. your Highness, I am glad to have been of service." I respond but my mind is still occupied with thoughts of the traitor.

"Pam are you worried about Eric punishing you for interfering against his wishes? Please don't, I will speak to him."

"No, Felipe, I'm not worried about my punishment. Eric is fair you know that and please do not intervene. Eric is my Sheriff and my maker, I will not allow him to lose face. I was disobedient, I must be punished if nothing but as an example to his subjects. I was thinking about the traitor ... I keep returning to the name, Thomas, I think it means something, I just can't put my finger on it."

"Come, tonight is not the night to worry about traitors. Tonight we will celebrate your success, but first I must meet with an old friend, if you will, and discuss Eric and Sookie's bond with him and I would prefer to do it from the privacy of Eric's office."

When I open the door I am surprised to see the Fae Prince, Niall Brigant, sitting on the couch. What the fuck? What is a fairy doing in a vampire bar, scent suppressed or not.

"Felipe, I am glad that you called me, but before we can begin I must release Pam."

"Release me, what are you talking about?" Niall does not answer, he just speaks a few words in a language I don't understand and claps his hands. It is at that moment I understand. "Sookie is Niall's great granddaughter. I could not even think about her Fae lineage until now." I leap to my feet, advancing on the Fae. "Did you do this to Eric to? Do you have any clue what kind of danger you have put him in?"

"It was a necessary evil while Sophie Anne was still on the throne and I have not seen either if you since the take over to remove the spell. Felipe, your subjects were not disloyal to you. I prevented them from disclosing Sookie's tie to the Brigant family to _any _vampire King or Queen, and the spell was cast without their knowledge."

"Pam do not attempt to harm the Prince. I understand that you are angry that he has deceived both you and Eric through his deception he endangered you both. The moment the spell was removed you disclosed the hidden information instantly and freely, there will be no punishment for either of you. Niall, I'm glad you finally have chosen to explain why you have been so helpful. Now let's get down to business. Sookie was able to open both sides of the bond, this is almost unheard of, even her Fae blood does not explain it. Do you know what is going on?"

"Felipe, think hard, you know of two races of telepathic beings do you not?"

"Yes, but the power in both of those blood lines was spent centuries ago."

"I do not know for sure, but I think that the power from the lines in Sookie's lineage combined with the power she has received from the vampire blood she has ingested and awakened a power that has been dormant for years. I will not be sure until I can speak with them and even then it may be years before we will know for sure if the power is increasing or if she's ... topped out."

I don't trust the Fae. If Sookie's blood is so special why would Niall allow her to remain with a vampire, Eric can't have children, the blood will die with her. I know that this increases her supe status, especially once her tie to the Brigant Family is known,this will only make her more attractive and harder to protect.

"Niall, why are you supportive of Sookie's relationship with Eric? I would have thought that you would have tried to marry her off to a supe that would appreciate the attributes that her special blood would offer their children." I know all about arranged marriages.

"You are smart not to trust me Pam, just like I do not trust you or your _Master. _ In answer to your question, we would not be having this discussion a thousand or so years ago, but since I do not know of any male Völva or Pythia still living it is irrelevant. The power of her blood cannot be transferred to her children unless her mate's blood possess the same powers." I should have known. Sookie is very lucky, if the power of her blood could be transfered to her children Niall would have sold her to the highest bidder. I hate men like Niall, men who feel that woman exist for their pleasure, men who think of nothing but their own gain.

"Sookie's value to my family will not come from the children she breeds," He says like she is a possession, an animal to be done with like he pleases. I have had human pets and treated them in much the same way, but they were pets, not my family. I was not supposed to be their guardian, and I never forced them to do anything against their will.

The bastard continues ".... but from the honors that are bestowed upon her. Where Sookie is concerned Eric has been very honorable, a rare trait for one of your kind. I am quite sure that once she is convinced to accept gifts from him he will provide her with material things that will befit her status. I also know that Eric will not only protect her, more importantly, he has the power to do so. The pack master from Shreveport could not make the same claim."

Standing he continues "I am vain, the man that mates with a member of my family must be someone of means and power. Eric has fit the bill from the beginning." Niall chuckles "When I learned of Eric's interest in Sookie from the maenad I was pleased. She was a disgusting creature really and the knowledge was quite costly but well worth it. Eric's desire for Sookie solved a major problem for me. Sophie Anne was not foolish enough to take on the Viking, Sookie would be safe with him. I hated that bitch, she had turned one of my granddaughters, I would go to war before she turned the other. I knew that Eric would not allow it."

I wonder how long the old, crafty, fairy has been pulling strings behind the scene. "Niall, how did Lorena learn of Bill's data base?"

"Claudine has been watching over Sookie for years, she would hide upwind, outside Bills's house. Claudine was very interested in what Bill was doing, he was all but ignoring Sookie to "do his work". I caste a spell upon Claudine so that she would not leave a scent and she was able to hack into his computer. Information was given to a were in Jackson that owed me a favor and Lorena was given information that Bill was working on a a computer program for Sophie Anne. I assume you knew that they hated each other?"

"Yes, their centuries old fight was amusing. I did not care for either of them." I pause I don't know how to say what I have to say politically, I do not have Eric's gift, oh well "Niall, I know

Sookie is your great granddaughter and that you feel that gives you rights to her. You need to understand that Sookie is my friend, we may not be bound by blood but we are bound by choice. If you attempt to force her into anything that's against her will or if you try to manipulate her I will hunt you down."

The fairy is sneering at me "Wouldn't vampire politics require you to gain permission from your Sheriff, her bonded, first? I am quite sure if it ever comes to that it will be the Viking I will be dealing with, not you my dear."

"Niall, Sookie has given me the gift of her love and her friendship and asked nothing in return. I have chosen to return her gift in kind. I will not allow anyone, even Eric, to harm her. I will not ask permission of anyone to protect the ones that I love. Do you understand me Fae?"

"Pamela, you honor my great granddaughter, how can I not understand. I must go now. Your Master's day chamber must be encased in iron."

"Why would you say that?" I will not answer any questions about any vampires day chamber, but of course any vampire utilizes all means available, both old and new to protect themselves during the day.

"I can feel Sookie through the blood we share in much the same way that Eric can. Iron blocks that ability, she has been off my radar, so to speak." Just like that, POP, and he is gone. I really dislike fairies.

"Pam," Felipe has started to stroke my shoulder. "Clancy has closed the bar, dawn is approaching. I have missed my flight. Come to bed with me?"

I have not had sex with a man, vampire or human, this many times since Bill. I guess you can say after Bill I became more lesbian than bi. I had sex with men on occasion but they were more like props or maybe toys for the girls and I to play with. Indiria and I have lived in a nest together for over a hundred years, it has never been a love thing, just a sex thing. I enjoy being with Felipe, which I find surprising, but first there is something that I need to know.

"Felipe what is your connection to Niall?" I blurt out.

"When I was human I was a quarter Fae. I am a Brigant through Niall's uncle's line, we knew each other before I was turned." I am shocked, Niall was willing to go to war to prevent Sophie Anne from turning Sookie, I wonder how it was that Felipe was turned. I know not to ask, it is not polite.

"My maker's maker, Sophos, and my Fae Prince grandfather, Setanta, were allies in a war against another Fae family. I never understood how this came about." I can tell that it is difficult for him to talk about his life before. It is not a vampire's favorite subject, we all feel some sense of loss.

"I was wounded in battle with an iron sword and lay dying. The Fae in my blood ran strong, Sophos and Eric's maker, Akakios, chained Decimus before he drained me. Decimus was high on Fae blood and in full bloodlust at that point. Sophos and Akakios gave me his blood. One of them sat on him while the other put his bleeding wrist to my mouth. When Decimus had calmed down they took me to my grandfather, before I could even rise. Akakios told me how they went to my grandfather and that Decimus told him of their choice to turn me. Decimus also told him that they meant no disrespect in the choice. Decimus offered to stake me before I could rise if that was Setanta's choice. Akakios told me that Setanta asked why they had chosen to turn me, he seemed to understand that it would have taken more than just one vampire to get the job done. Decimus responded that I was a warrior who deserved the honor of immortality. You know fairies and their need for honor, that statement was all it took, I was vampire. Setanta told them to take me and that was the last I heard from any of my Fae family for over a thousand years."

I did not have a happy human life and even still I have some regret when I think of all the things that died the night I was turned. It must be harder for those who were happy before they were changed. Felipe takes my hand and rises leading me to the nest below.

When we begin to descend the stairs I suddenly find myself in Felipe's arms, he may not be as tall as my Master but he still makes me feel small, safe, and very sexy. The walk to what used to be Eric's room takes forever, my desire is building, I need to feel him inside of me.

We are just through the door when Felipe tosses me on the bed and growls "Pam I need you. Now!" He is on me in an instant tearing my clothes to shreds. I reach out to try to remove his clothes and he bats my hands away "Not yet." He pushes me to the floor, guiding me to my knees His pants are open, he is fully aroused. I know what he wants, I know what he needs and I'm happy to oblige.

I begin to circle the head of his throbbing member with my tongue, I love to give a good blow job. His left hand is tangled in my hair, gripping tighter and tighter. I begin to move my tongue in very fast, tight circles, slowly moving up and down. Without warning I am back on the bed, Felipe is climbing up on my chest, he reaches down grabbing my head with both of his hands and enters my mouth, thrusting all the way to back of my throat in one swift move. Growling deep in his chest he begins to pump in an out.

I'm so hot, I need him ... need something. I reach between my legs "No, no my little vixen, not yet." It is my turn to growl in frustration, which only causes him to push in and out harder and faster. I can feel him getting close, I can't wait to taste him.

I find myself face down on the mattress, Felipe is on top of me driving forward he impales me with his manrod in one forceful thrust. Oh God I needed that! I begin to rock my hips, keeping time with his rhythm. I feel my orgasm building, moaning I gasp "That's it ... I'm sooooo close ... please ... more!" Felipe stops. What the fuck?

"Not yet Pam I want to hear you begging and screaming my name before I am done with you." He purrs as he lays on his back and guides me on to his length. He reaches out and uses his strong fingers to play with my breasts, pinching and tweaking my nipples. His manhood is so hard and throbbing, he feels so good buried deep in my wet core. I grind forward, putting beautiful pressure on my swollen nub. My hands are stroking his chest, I love the way his skin feels, he is so hard and strong, unlike my unusual partners.

The tingling in my center is building again. I thrust harder and faster, grinding down hard at the end of each stroke. I feel it coming "Felipe, oh yes!" I scream "YES!! YES!!! YESSSSSSSSS!!!!!!! FELIPE!!!" as I climax, pulse after pulse of beautiful electricity coursing through my body. Felipe tumbles over the edge with me crying out "God, Pam! YES!!!"

I collapse on top of him and he wraps his arms around me, we lie together enjoying the electrifying aftershocks. I lean up and look into his eyes, I notice for the first time that his eyes are the deepest brown I have ever seen. I feel like I am seeing him through different eyes ... I feel like I am seeing him through human eyes. It is the strangest sensation I have ever felt. I begin to laugh out loud and I can't stop, every time I try I laugh harder and harder.

"Pam are you okay?"

I can't help it, I laugh some more. It is all Sookie's fault, I have turned in to a mushy human.

"Pam, you are really starting to worry me. What's wrong?"

"Felipe, you have brown eyes."

"Yes, I do, why do you find this so funny."

"The color is not what is funny, what I found funny is that in all of the time I have been vampire I have never paid attention to the color of anyone's eyes before tonight, except for Eric's and Sookie's. In over three hundred years I have never looked in to the eyes of my ... companions and I have never, not once, allowed anyone, not even Eric, to sexually dominate me like that. I ... don't .... I ... " The words will just not come out.

He reaches out strokes my face, looking directly into my eyes, we do not speak, words are not necessary, they would be an interruption. The only thing that is real right now, the only thing that has any meaning in this moment is the depth of his eyes and the feel of his touch. I rise up just enough to kiss each of his eye lids. I am rewarded with a smile and a sweet, seductive, kiss. We both know what neither of us will say. Floating in ecstasy, wrapped in my lovers arms dawn overtakes us in blissful slumber.

THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

The characters are not mine, they belong to Charlaine Harris.

Sorry it has taken me so long to get the update out between the release of D&G and vacation it has been crazy.

**Eric's POV**

I awaken slowly, trying too hard to hold on to sleep. I don't want to wake up alone, again. I have been dreaming of Sookie, a dream so intense that I can still feel her lying on my chest holding me. I want to hold on to this feeling forever. I can even smell her beautiful scent.

I open my eyes instantly and the only thing I see is the top of her perfect head. It was real, she is here! Blessed be Freya! _My _lover_, my _bonded really did come to _my_ bar and really did get down on _her_ knees! _She _told _me _that _she_ was _mine_! _She yielded to me! _I feel tears come to my eyes, how could I have ever believed that I could live without her? I was so stupid. I hate to admit, even to myself, but Pam was right, we had been killing each other slowly.

I owe Pam. I owe her for her constant harping, her biting comments, and her refusal to follow _my _orders. Pamela Elizabeth, my beautiful rebellious child, without her intervention I am sure that last night would have never happened. It is really too bad I will have to punish her for her disobedience.

I check the clock, 5:45pm, the sun will be set in just a little while. Sookie must have been very tired to have slept so long. I am quite sure she will be hungry when she awakens. I leave _our _day chamber and rummage through the kitchen. I wonder what she wants to eat for breakfast. I have never been with her when she rises before. I make coffee, from what Pam has said all humans drink coffee when they rise. I'm glad that I purchased the instant coffee maker, I hate to wait. I'm not happy when I realize that instant really means wait two minutes asshole. I am impatient, I want to get back downstairs before my Lover awakens.

I grab the breakfast tray, a gift from Pam, put a round bread bagel loaf on a plate, with a squirt of ketchup on the side and a few pickles. I have seen Sookie dip almost everything she eats in ketchup and she sneaks pickles at the shifter's bar when she thinks no one is looking, I know they are one of her favorites. The coffee is ready, finally, I choose a heavy brown mug and fill it full. I have to admit the coffee smells good. I will have Pam show me how to cook a human's breakfast, she loves to watch the Food Network. When I was human I would have just cut a few pieces of bread and carved off a piece of last night's roast. Modern human's have so much variety, it almost excessive.

I descend the stairs and place the tray on her bedside table. I climb back into _our _bed and slowly and carefully arrange her perfect body until she is lying on my chest again. I do not want to wake my lover quite yet, I want to enjoy holding her while she slumbers. I want to feel her warm, soft body pressed against mine. I take her hand, I cannot help it, memories from the time that I spent at her home begin to flow to the surface. I have never told Sookie why I was there, why I came to her that night. I did not know myself until after my memories returned. I was sent there to kill her.

Floating in the magical nothingness, before Sookie found me running down the road that cold January night, Hallows voice echoed the words of her curse.

"You will go Northman, with no knowledge of self. You will go Northman, to the one you covet the most, her blood calls to you. _I_ know _why_ you covet her, Northman, I know the secret of the telepath's blood. You will go Northman and when you see her you will only have knowledge that you are a vampire. You will go Northman, hungry, needing to feed, wanting and lusting for her. You will go Northman and kill the Fae's niece, defiling her in the process. Know Northman that once you have drank the last drop of her sweet Fae blood the curse will lift. You will know Northman, the moment you have swallowed the last warm, sweet drop, draining her dry, what you have done. It will be too late to turn her, too late to change what has happened. In that moment Northman you will know the secret of her blood. You will know exactly what it is that you lost."

The next thing I remember I was running down the road, my shirt and my shoes had been ripped from my body. I had no idea where I was, I did not know my name, I was a void. I was acting on instinct, nothing more. Something was coming, and coming fast, there were lights. I ran faster and faster, but there was no escape, the lights were getting closer. I turned, the car was slowing and came to stop beside me, my fangs ran down, I prepared to fight.

I remember how my lover rolled down the window and asked me "Can I help you?" I did not know her. I remember just glancing at her and running faster.

I could smell her blood and I wanted it so much, it was almost overwhelming. I could not understand why I ran away. This caused me confusion. I knew I was hungry, I _knew _I was a vampire and I knew _she _was a human. I also knew I could easily feed from her and fuck her senseless and I wanted to do both of those things very badly, but still I ran. I thought for a moment about going back, that instant something deep down inside of me screamed _NO!_ The feeling was sharp and painful, almost like the pain of a maker's call, but more than that. I ran faster, I was panicked, which made me _very, very _dangerous. I could not understand that war raging inside of me pulling me towards her and causing me to run from her. I did not know who _she _was, I did not know who _I _was!

I remember how beautiful and confused she looked when she jumped out of the car and started running after me yelling "Eric it's me!"

The war inside of me was reaching a fever pitch. The compulsion to feed and fuck and the compulsion to throw myself at the feet of the beautiful creature standing before me and beg her to shelter me. To this day I am glad that Sookie could not see the war raging inside of me, I am very sure that it would have caused her to run away for good. I stopped and stood before her trying to decide if I was going to ... I cannot bring myself to even think it again. The thought it's self is repugnant, when I was human I was a part of many raiding parties and I _never _forced a woman and I have not force _anyone _since I became vampire. I _have _drained humans, but only when necessary and _never _for fun or an unnecessary feed. My master taught me restraint very early, as I taught my child. I did not know these things then, all I knew was the smell of her blood and the look in her eyes. Her eyes won, temporarily.

"Stay, back woman!" I warned her, my fangs were still out, my hands were still curled into claws. I still struggled with what to do, the struggle was painful. It hurt not to feed from her. It hurt not to rip her clothes from her body and take her right there on that cold, dark road. It hurt to think of harming her, it hurt not to run to her and seek shelter at her feet. I was a void empty, no knowledge, no memory, nothing to help me end the internal struggle that was ripping me a part.

"What are you doing out here?" She questioned me, there was something special about her, something different.

I realized for the first time that night that Sookie was not completely human. I remember smelling the Fae in her blood and losing control. I began to advance toward her slowly, I did not want to scare away my prey. I had made my decision, I would have her, and I would have all of her in every way. The moment the decision was made the pain inside of me intensified. I struggled against, but I could not move, it was as if I was locked in place. I continued to stand there for what seemed like an eternity when I began to smell something .... something else, not human and not Fae. It was fleeting, even now I cannot put my finger on what I smelled. Whatever it was it saved both of our lives that night. I had a fleeting vision of my human home, of the knarr I used to command, of the horgr I built to Freya. The desire to take her by force left me completely, I was disgusted that I had even had those thoughts. I was relieved, it was if as if something was banished from my body allowing me to regain a part of myself.

To this day I believe that thinking of Freya is what banished the worst part of Hallow's curse. Even before my memories returned I built a new horgr and I began leaving weekly offerings to Freya. Even without my memories somehow, some way I knew if I harmed Sookie, if I had .... killed her ... I would not have been able to live with myself. I would have chosen to meet the sun. I have been tied to my lover in a way that I still do not understand from the second I spotted her in Fangtasia on the arm of another.

I snarl, I cannot help it, Pam's words echo through my mind "... you know she had a "funny uncle" right? Kind of ironic Bill had the uncle killed for what he did to Sookie and then he rapes her." I did not know, she never told me, about the "funny uncle", and I most certainly did not know about Compton. When I ripped open the trunk she was in such bad shape from being drained, I did not pay attention to anything else. How could I have been so naive? It does not matter, I know now. I may not have had the pleasure of killing her uncle for what he did to her, but I will insure that Compton meets his end, slowly and painfully. I will be patient, I will bide my time. I have done it before, after all revenge is a dish best served old and cold.

I inhale her scent and try to calm my emotions. I do not want to awaken my Lover with my dark rage filled thoughts. My memories begin to drift again, almost like a slide show, images of her float through my head, I enjoy this feeling. I have not been this comfortable and happy since the time she cared for me that night so long ago. I remember how she knelt before me, cleansing my feet, she clothed me, she insured my safety, she comforted me, and she loved me.

I remember lying next to her while she slept that first night, unable to understand why I cared for the human lying next to me. I knew the house that she lived in was meager, I did not know how I knew this, but I still knew. I wondered how I would be able to provide for her, since I was a vampire. She had told me that I was Sheriff and that I owned a bar. I knew that this meant that I was powerful and wealthy, but that knowledge had no meaning for me. She was my world, my anchor, my salvation, to go to _my _bar would put her in danger, other vampires were there and they would want _her, _they would try to take _her _from me. I remember being scared that vampires from _my _bar would be coming tomorrow night. She had told me that one of them was my child, but I did not feel any connection to a child. What if she had been lied to and this was a trap? What if they were really coming to take her?

I knew vampire Sheriff's only answer to Kings and Queens and the seconds of the Kings and Queens. I knew I was a _very _powerful vampire to be Sheriff of an area as large as Area 5. I also knew that with power came wealth. Unfortunately, not knowing how to access those funds and not knowing who was loyal to me and who was not meant that my position and wealth were not assets that I could utilize. Lying next to, holding her hand, I tried desperately to remember who I was as I began contemplating my next move. I determined that the best course of action would be to cut and run. I would have to convince her to come with me, I knew that I would not leave her behind and I would not allow another vampire to take her from me, _she was mine_.

I remember turmoil and confusion swirling through my mind. I could not understand my feelings. I could not remember anything, I was a void. But, I did know that vampires do not care for humans, humans are just meals on wheels. I could not remember who would say that over and over and over, but I knew that it annoyed me. Pam's humor can be so grating at times, but it pleased me when my memories returned that some memory of my child survived Hallow's curse, even if it was annoying. Lying there I knew vampires do not kill other vampires for humans, there must always be another reason and even then there are consequences. It did not matter, I would fight and die for _her _if necessary_. Sookie was and still is my world, my valkyrie, _life without her has no meaning.

I am startled from my thoughts by tears falling on my chest. "Lover, what is wrong? What has upset you?" I hate it when she cries, it feels like I have failed in a way that I cannot explain.

"Eric, I don't deserve you." Is she crazy? She thinks that she does not deserve to be with me?

"Sookie, my lover, it is I that does not deserve you. What has upset you?"

"I wonder how Hallow knew my uncle Dermot?" She is changing the subject and I do not like it, but she does have a good point.

"I think that we will have to speak with Niall, but that does not answer my question. What has upset you?"

"I woke up in your arms, I was so happy I just wanted to stay that way forever. I started to drift back to sleep and ... and .... and I was in your head .... I could hear all of your thoughts."

NO! I never wanted her to know why Hallow sent me to her! Sookie has always cherished our time together, I have felt it through the bond, I never wanted that memory tarnished! I did not want her to feel the bloodlust that I felt for her. I do not want her to fear me, especially now that she has finally yielded to me.

"Eric, I'm so ashamed!" She begins to shake as her body is racked by her sobs, oh please stop crying Sookie. I reach out to stroke her face and she knocks my hand away, my mind begins to chant 'please no, please no, please no' over and over and over again. I cannot allow her to leave now that she publicly proclaimed herself as mine, it would prove that I am weak and would endanger both of us. The only option is forcing her to stay, which will cause her to hate me. Fuck!!!

"Lover?????" I question gently as I step forward and she takes a step back. Dammit, I know if she will just let me hold her I can calm her fears.

"No!!!! Eric, you have to listen to me, I have to say this." taking a deep breath she continues "I have pushed you away, rescinded your invitation to my home, ran away from you, refused to comfort you, refuse to help heal you, how can you possibly love me? I'm not like you, I always make the wrong decisions. I'm not strong like you, I felt your hunger Eric, I felt your desire ... I .... I ... would have drained you dry. I'm weak, being with me puts you in danger. I should ..."

"_NO! DO NOT SAY IT!" _I am roaring, I cannot help it. I cannot allow this, I will not allow this , _she is mine! She yielded to me! _I _will not _allow her to do this to _us! _I know what _she _truly wants, I know how she truly feels, I _felt _her love for me through the bond. I have made my decision, she is going to stay here even if I have to chain her to the bed. What she said is true, my love for her is a weakness and after her display at my bar there is no way I can allow her to leave and still save face. She publicly yielded to me, the stakes, so to speak, have increased so the rules have changed_. _I try one last time to reason with her. "Lover, if you felt those things, then you also felt my pain. Lover, how did you feel when Niall offered to stake me for you?"

I feel it when the memory surges through her brain. She does not need to tell me how she feels, words are not necessary. I can feel the sharp pain in her stomach, I can feel her anguish, she does not want to think of life without me anymore than I want to think of life without her. I reach out to her and she allows me to hold her hand, relief flows through me. I did not want to have to force her to stay or punish her for her disobedience, but now after last night, neither of us can go back, if she would have tried to leave I would have had no choice. I will not allow her foolish pride and her stubborn ways to endanger us.

I push those thoughts away and begin to concentrate on her. She is in my arms now and I am kissing away her tears. "Lover, I never want to rise alone again. I will never leave your side and I will never allow you to leave me." I have to be honest with her, I cannot help it, she must understand. "Sookie, in the supe world what you did last night, how you acted, was a pledge. You ... you basically told everyone that I am your master. I cannot allow you to leave me, it would put both of us in danger "

"I know, I know ... and I can't question you in public anymore because it will hurt your position in your vampire political crap game. Blah, blah, blah ...." I am shocked, I just told my strong, independent, woman that she can never leave and she is joking with me. Maybe she really does not understand.

"Sookie, do you really understand what this means? If you disobey me publicly I will have to punish you, just as I must punish Pam for her disobedience, there will be no other choice. There is no going back now or calling it quits. _You are mine."_

"I know, I know. Thalia explained all of this to me a few weeks ago. She called it vampire etiquette and she was even more serious about it than you."

"I am surprised at Thalia, she is the last vampire I would have expected to attempt to give lessons in etiquette. Did Thalia tell you why you needed to learn vampire etiquette?"

"Thalia said that she did not want me to embarrass you or your retinue because I did not know the formal responses. Eric, I like Thalia, even though she refuses to come into my house and is a little stiff sometimes, but she really does care about you. She told me that she was so unhappy with her last master because he was cruel to her ... sexually. She said she behaved so poorly because she wanted her Master to stake her, but he would not even allow her that, instead he turned her out. She told me that you were the only Sheriff that would allow her to come to your area, she really feels like she owes you. Oh, I also know that Thalia is at my house as punishment."

"What else did Thalia tell you?" I never told Thalia not to tell Sookie about Compton's punishment, now I wish I would have. I have underestimated my lover's influence, yet again, I must not allow this to happen again.

"She told me that you and Alcide whipped Bill with a silver cat of nine tails and that he was locked in a coffin, without food for several weeks. Thalia wouldn't tell me why, just that he caused problems at Fangtasia. I was pissed off at you at first, then I figured whatever he did must have been pretty bad for the weres to ally with the vamps over the whole thing."

Sookie is so clam, she is making me uncomfortable, I expected her to be pissed off. Do I tell her everything? Do I tell her about his pet, Bee Bee? Do I tell her that he desires to meet his end at my hands or do I just leave it alone? I want to show her trust but there will be things that come up that she is better off not knowing about. I guess it really does not matter, if she really wants to know something she can just read my thoughts. Nevertheless, I do not want to fight with her over _Compton. _

"Do you want to know what happened?" I ask cautiously.

"Nope. If you, Alcide, and Pam believed that Bill had to be punished like that then I'm sure that it was the right supe decision. I do want to know what is up with you and Alcide, when his sister, Janice, told me that you were over at his house watching football I almost choked to death. I had just taken a drink, soda shot out of my nose, all over my windshield, it was gross."

I begin to laugh, by the Gods this woman never fails to surprise me. I thought she would be pissed about Compton's punishment, but instead she wants to talk about Monday night football and soda coming out of her nose. Pam would say that I got my 'panties in a bunch' over nothing and she would be right. I am still confused by the change in my lover, acceptance has never been one of Sookie's best attributes.

"Lover, Alcide and I have come to an understanding and formed an alliance. The alliance has helped to settle disputes between our kinds without involving the human authorities and since he publicly relinquished his claim to you and acknowledged our bond he is no longer a rival. Therefore, his protection of you and our alliance is now possible, where it was not before."

"Because of his claim to me?"

"Yes, lover." I should have listened to the tone of her.

"That is just stupid. Alcide never had a claim to me to begin with, so what on earth was he relinquishing? This is the shit that I will never understand .... " Oh she is pissed now. I begin to push calm through the bond.

"Sookie, love, when you became a friend of the pack it gave the pack a claim to you. Since you are a female of breed-able age it is Alcide's formal right to approve or disapprove of your mate. If an acceptable mate cannot be found then it is Alcide's duty to mate with you."

"When was anyone going to tell me this?"

"I assumed you knew, if I had known that you did not know this I would have explained this to you. Nevertheless, Alcide made it known that he would not be exercising his rights to you and that you were free to choose any mate you find acceptable, except for Compton." I feel the anger building again. I am pleased that she is unhappy with Alcide, not me. I continue, she must understand. "If you become involved with Compton at any time in the future the Shreveport weres, the Hot Shot panther pack and the weres & shifters of the greater Dallas area will kill him."

"That's a bunch of crap, who I'm with is not any of Alcide's business. What gives him the right to decide? Why does he hate Bill so much?"

"Lover, not only is it Alcide's business who you are with it is his responsibility as pack master to insure that all female members of the pack and all female friends of the pack find acceptable mates. If he allows you to be with an unacceptable mate it will weaken his position. Alcide must approve all matings within the pack, the weres trust him with their daughters, Sookie, and after what ... after what happened in Jackson, the pack will never find Compton acceptable." I feel her pain, her embarrassment, and her shame.

"Eric, who told? I know it wasn't Pam. Answer me!"

"Alcide told me. I am not sure who told him."

"But you have an idea don't you? I bet it was Trey. Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!!!!!" I stand there helplessly as her anger turns to despair. "Eric, this is exactly why I didn't want anyone to know, I knew it would bother everyone more than it should. I knew y'all wouldn't understand."

"Understand? What is there to understand? And yes, of course it bothers me, that bastard harmed you, he ... he raped you, Sookie."

"No, Eric. I wasn't raped, Bill just lost control because he was starved and tortured."

"Lover, did he rip your clothes from your body?"

"Eric, that's not the point."

"Answer the question lover, yes or no. Did he rip the clothes from your body?"

"Yes, but ..."

"Sookie, did he make advances that you welcomed? Yes or no."

"No, but ..."

"Did he ... did he take you by force?"

"Yes, but ..."

"But what lover?" I feel her pain, but that is not her dominate emotions, those are guilt and shame. I cannot understand why she would feel either.

"It was my fault Eric. I should have know better, I should have had the True Blood ready for him, but I didn't and when he was ... when he was drinking from me I fought against him. I should have ...."

I gather her into my arms. "Lover this was not your fault, there was nothing that you should have done or could have done differently. Compton was not a newborn, torture or not he should have been able to control himself, especially after he had fed from you. I am truly sorry, Sookie, but Compton did rape you, he did not lose control, it was a choice."

I can feel the dam breaking inside of her washing away the guilt and the shame as a kenning wail escapes her lips. "Why did he do that to me Eric, I loved him. Why did he hurt me? Why did he even bother saying he was sorry?"

I cannot answer her question, there is no way to explain. I do the only thing I can, I hold her in my arms as she finally releases her pain. When her tears begin to subside I look in to her eyes opening the bond fully so she will know that I am not lying to her and say. "Lover, it was not your fault, you did the only thing you could do, you survived. Now we are together and I will protect you, so will Pam and Alcide."

She smiles at me now, my relationship with the were truly pleases her. "Don't forget Thalia and Sam"

I cannot help it I growl at the mention of the Shifter's name, while Alcide has acknowledged the bond the Shifter has not. I will not acknowledge his right to protect her, as I have with Alcide and his pack, until he realizes and publicly declares that she is mine.

"Eric, why don't you like Sam?"

"The Shifter has not acknowledged our bond and until he does he will be ... what is the saying ... on my shit list."

"When I was upset after Jason's divorce Sam called you."

"That is not the same thing."

"Fine, I'm not going to argue with you, give me your phone."

"What?"

"I know you're not deaf, give me your phone, now please." She's pissed again. Freya, she is beautiful when she is pissed!!!

I grudgingly hand her my phone. I know that she is going to call the Shifter and try to make peace. I do not like it, but at least it is not Compton.

"Sam, this Sookie"

"Hey Cher how ya doin' ? I went by your house last night, Alcide told me that you were out with Pam, did you have a good time?" I love it that I can hear both sides of the conversation. I am surprised the Shifter is respectful when speaking of my child.

"Yes, I did. What'd you need last night?"

"Sookie, there were strange vamps at the bar, you better watch your back and let Mr. High and Mighty know. Where did you stay last night?"

"In Shreveport, at Eric's."

"Okay, well at least you're safe."

"Yes, I'm safe but even more importantly I am happy. Sam, I know Pam told you that I would need to be off until Tuesday for the King's celebration, but I'm going to need more time off than that so you should probably get an ad running for a replacement."

"Sookie, what's wrong? Are you in trouble?"

"No, not trouble this time. Sam, Pam and I went to Fangtasia last night and I yielded to Eric."

"You what???!!!???" The dog was scoring points before but now he is treading on dangerous ground. "You're telling me that you got down on your knees in front of witnesses and waited for him to acknowledge you?"

I can feel Sookie's irritation coursing through the bond, the dog better watch it, I am starting to think that I am the least of his worries.

"Yes, I did, do you have a problem with that Sam?" The fucking dog is laughing, I am going to neuter the bastard.

"No" more laughter "I just wished I could have been there to see you come down off your high horse, what took you so damn long?"

I can't help it, I am laughing now. The shifter really knows her, she was riding a pretty high horse.

"Eric, why are you laughing? Were you listening to my conversation? Sam, stop laughing. Damn it you two! I'm taking a shower, here." she says as she shoves the phone to me. I am satisfied that the shifter has accepted our tie, I do not need to speak with him, but she has effectively left me without a choice.

"Sh.. Sam, this is Eric."

"Tell me Eric, do you have security cameras at Fangtasia?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because if you have a video of that girl kneeling before your throne, in a bar full of vamps, I will pay you for a copy, hell I'll give you an interest in my bar. I can't believe she finally did it. You have to admit Eric, Sookie's got balls, bigger balls than you or me." more laughter "How did the vamps take it?"

"Very well actually, they provided her with an honor guard when she approached my throne. I will check in to the video and let you know."

"You're kidding me right? Northman, you're one lucky bastard."

"That I am." It does not hurt to admit it.

"Now let's get serious, you know she doesn't have a father, her brother is a shit, and her great grandfather is .. well odd."

"Odd? Odd, shifter? You find a Fae Prince odd?"

"Yes, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Okay then. I know Alcide has recognized your bond, so have several other packs."

"Yes, but you have not."

"No, I have not, but my refusal to acknowledge the bond was never meant as a slight to you. I want you to know that I have not been disrespectful, I haven't pursued her the way Quinn did, I have just been her friend. Sookie doesn't have anyone but you, me and Pam that really look out for her." I am impressed that he knows of my child's love for my bonded and that he is willing to include Pam in such an exclusive group. I take note that her brother is not included.

"I will publicly acknowledge the bond now that Sookie has and I will continue to acknowledge your claim to her as long as Sookie acknowledges the claim. Eric, this is the strongest bond I have ever seen. I won't try to come between the two of you, I don't think it would matter if I did." I am pleased that he understands that continuing to pursue Sookie is futile. "Eric, you know that I used to have romantic feelings for Sookie ... stop growling ... but I fucked up. I didn't trust her, I waited too long to tell her that I was a shifter. I was not honest, don't ever make that mistake, she needs you. You are the only one of us that can offer her any protection. That being said I still want to be there for her as a true friend. A friend hat isn't looking for anything. Don't worry, I'm not going to be like Compton, 'oh Sookie, I love you, I will die for you but I won't spend any money on you and I will cheat on you with any woman that will have me'. I hate that fucking guy, Eric, please promise me that if anything happens between the two of you ... dammit, stop growling at me ... before you release Sookie you will send Compton to his maker. I know what Alcide has said and what the packs will do, but it would just be a lot easier if you would get rid of him"

"First of all, I hate him too. Secondly, nothing will ever happen between us, I will never release her ... I cannot live without her."

"I know you care for Sookie, Eric, hell if you weren't a vamp I would say that you are head over heels in love with her."

"Sam, have you been informed that Compton raped Sookie while she was in Jackson?" I do not know why I feel compelled to tell him this, but I am. I know the he cares for her and I know the knowledge will hurt him. I found out in an unpleasant manner, I can spare the shifter some of the pain of dealing with those feelings in a public place.

"No, I did not. How long have you known?" Sam's voice is cold, I can tell that he is very upset.

"Since last night. I found out in a very public place and since Alcide has such a large mouth it is likely that you will hear it from someone, at some point. I did not want the information ... well it is better that you heard it from me."

"Yeah, hearing it from you and not as gossip makes it better. Fuck, what am I saying there is no way to make this any better just not any worse. When are you going to kill the bastard, Northman?"

"I do not know yet. I assure you it will happen, but I will have to be careful."

"It might be better if you let me do it." Is he crazy or just stupid, I do not like him enough to grant him that honor. "Sookie will not be happy with whoever does it and we can't have her leaving your protection. I'm a rouge, I don't belong to a pack there will be no one she can blame anyone but me. She might be pissed at Alcide for having a big mouth but she will get over that and she likes some of the weres from the Shreveport pack so she will retain protection while ya'll break her down. I know she isn't talking to her brother right now but since he belongs to the Hot Shots pack she won't be able to get rid of Calvin, even if she tries. She might forgive me over time and she might not, either way she will be safe."

I am impressed, the sh.. Sam has a very analytical mind, maybe, just maybe I do like him enough to grant him the honor of sending Compton to his maker. I have a feeling that the only other creature on the planet that would make Compton suffer as much as Pam or I would, is Sam. "While I do not want to forgo the pleasure of killing the bastard myself, I may take you up on your offer, but not right away. Sam, I believe that you and I can reach an understanding. You have pledged yourself to Sookie, I will consider that a pledge of fealty to me as well since the bond makes us one ... now who is the one growling, dog?"

"Northman, you are an asshole."

"Just shut up and let me finish. I understand that you rent houses, which means that you must have contractors in place for general maintenance, lawn care, etc.?

"Yeah, why?"

"I would like for you to manage Sookie's house in Bon Temps. The witch will continue to live there, but Sookie will not be there often enough to keep up with things. There are also repairs that must be done, such as the roof, the shed, you know what I am talking about. Please hire the contractors and send me the bills, you will be compensated for your time."

"I don't need your money."

"I know, but Sookie will not allow you to do these things without pay, you know how difficult she can be, and since she loves that house she will not trust just anyone to oversee the work. I would have preferred to just request that you oversee the work and then owe you a favor, but ..."

"All right Northman, I'll do it if you can talk Sookie in to it. What's up with the strange vamps coming to my bar?"

"I am not sure who they were or why they were there. If you see them again please let me know, you have my cell number."

"I will call you if I see them again. I didn't tell Sookie, but they went to Compton's."

"I know, did Alcide tell you?"

"Yeah, but before that I followed them ... I won't be making any apologizes...you and I both know there aren't many vampires out there that don't want Sookie for her talent. Well anyway, I turned in to a bat ..."

"A bat? Why?"

"Because they have perfect hearing, I couldn't get too close. Eric is this a secure line on your end?"

"Yes. Yours?"

"Why would I have asked if it wasn't? The strange vamps names were Harold and Daryl, they work for Victor Madden. Funny thing is they didn't call him Bill, they called him Thomas. I couldn't stay any longer to hear more, the wind was changing and I didn't want them to get my scent."

Fuck, I should have know! William Thomas Compton. That asshole won't give up, I should have listened to Felipe and staked the bastard.

"Thank you for this information Sam, it is invaluable. I am sure that I do not have to tell you that it would be best if you did not provide this information to anyone else, especially that hothead, Alcide. Now what I want to know is why didn't you tell this to Sookie?"

"Because she would go and stick her nose where it doesn't belong in less than a heart beat. I will always be on her side first, but sometimes that is gonna mean that I have to go behind her back to help keep her safe. I wish to God she had never had anything to do with any of you vamps, but as vamps go she could have done much worse than you Northman. I'm just glad she found one that seems to really care about her. That being said I hope you understand that even _you_ are going to need help protecting her and I'm gonna help whether either of you like it or not."

"I know and I will accept your help, shifter, but make no mistake she is going to hate it and bitch about it. Then again If I would have said no she would have hated it and bitched about that too. In the end she would have probably made me let you help anyway. Maybe you could help me understand this behavior, after all aren't your females know as bitches?"

"Fuck you vamp. Sookie is going to be keeping you on a very tight leash, right where you belong. I'll keep you up to date."

"Fuck you too shifter. God help me I like being on the end of Sookie's leash, it is where I plan to stay. You can always call Pam if you can't reach me." I hang up laughing, so many supes love my bonded, it amazes me. It makes me very uncomfortable, angry, and jealous most of the time, but every once in a while it pleases me and more often than not recently it has been pleasing me more and more.

I dial Pam, we need to get this problem taken care of before the celebration, which only leaves tonight and tomorrow night.

horgr = alter


	9. Chapter 9

The characters are not mine, they belong to Charlaine Harris.

**SOOKIE'S POV**

The hot water feels good as it beats against my back. I can't believe that they were laughing at me! Well at least they were doing something together, other than fighting each other. I can feel my anger building again, Sam telling me that I was riding a high horse who the hell does he think he is? And Eric, I heard his thoughts '..the shifter really knows her, she was riding a pretty high horse..' talk about riding a high f-ing horse. My Gran would call that the pot calling the kettle black and I would have to agree with her. I know I was riding a pretty high horse, I should have not let my pride stand between us for so long, but I really didn't like being called on the carpet about it by Sam!

Hell, now I wished I hadn't stormed off. I _really_ want to know what they are saying. I sit on the bench that runs the length of the shower and begin to shave my legs. Eric, has my razors, my brand of shampoo and conditioner, everything. I really wished I had stopped being so stupid sooner and just paid attention to all the things, the hundreds of little things, Eric had done to show me he loved me, not to mention the big things. My mind begins to drift and I cut my leg, dammit!

I watch as the blood flows and a compulsion over takes me, I remember something Niall said about adding the blood from without. I reach out and run my finger over the cut and then taste it. I can feel the bond, my side it is pulsing with power. I know what to do no one has to tell me, the knowledge has always been there just waiting to be unlocked. I remember what it felt like to be a vampire and I change, just like that. I can't believe that it was that easy!

I don't care about Eric and Sam's conversation anymore. I jump out of the shower and towel off as fast as I can, which is pretty darn fast at vamp speed, let me tell you. Eric's towels are the nicest towels I have ever had the pleasure of using, the only thing I don't like is that they are blood red, go figure. I enjoy the texture against my skin, I truly believe I can feel every thread, it is amazing. I look in to the mirror, wow! I look amazing, my skin is perfect, my hair is shinier that it has ever been. I practice running my fangs down and run my tongue over them and promptly cut my tongue. I can't help it I giggle out loud .. my what sharp fangs you have Sookie. I realize that I have forgotten to shut the water off and I'm there and back to the mirror in less than a second. Lord have mercy, I'm fast!

I'm pulled from my fun and games by Eric's voice "Pamela ..." Oh shit, this is serious! "... I need you to come to my house."

"What's wrong Master?" My God, I can hear Pam just like she's standing next to Eric. I giggle again.

"The discussion will have to wait until you arrive."

"I will see you in twenty minutes. How was your evening?"

"Eventful, something else we will discuss when you arrive. Please bring the King and Alcide with you."

"That will take a bit longer, make it an hour?"

"Fine, just hurry."

"Yes Master."

"Pam, drop the Masters, you know damn good and well, as does everyone else, that I am not angry with you and your punishment will be really nothing more than a formality. What's your game this time."

"I was hoping to act scared long enough to make Sookie ask you to forgo my punishment as a favor to her. I wanted to know just how far ...."

"Pamela, why must you always push and test? Fine, play your little game, if you are able to convince Sookie to plead your case I will tell her no and teach two lessons at the same time. I will warn you, you might just be surprised by her reaction."

"Whatever, I will see you in an hour."

I can't wait for Pam to get here, this time I'm going to win her silly game. Eric calls from the other room "Lover, Pam is on her way and I would like to speak with you before she gets here. I have clothing for you ... "

I emerge from the bathroom naked as the day I was born. I have other plans, he can tell me whatever he thinks he needs to tell me when I'm done. "Lover, you are vampire again! How did this happen, I am calling Niall." I can feel his fear and anxiety bouncing through the bond.

"There is no reason to call Niall, I know exactly how this happened and I know how to change back. This time I used my blood to make the change, I don't think I'll have to use any blodd the next time."

"Your blood, you were bleeding?" I can feel his anxiety and fear peaking.

"I cut my leg when I was shaving and I just had to taste it, it was like a compulsion. When the blood touched my tongue my side of the bond began to pulse with power. The moment I felt the power I knew what to do, _I just knew_, it was like all I have _always _known. _Eric, I can't believe this_!" I want him to understand, I want him to be happy this is the best gift that we could have ever received. "Eric, I can be vampire at will, it is like the best of _both_ worlds! My God, I feel so much, this is exhilarating. Watch me, see how fast I can move!" Just like a child on Christmas with a new toy, I begin to zoom around the room first running then flying. I'm going so fast, but I can still see everything so clearly. I watch as _my lover's _fangs run out, I can see his gracious plenty rising. I feel Eric reaching out, he's projecting through the bond, the waves begin to hit me lust, desire, love, happiness, lust, love.

I react instantly, scooping him up and throwing him on the bed and pinning him down. Eric growls in response, his lust and desire are overwhelming, with this much power coursing through the bond I can hear bursts of his thoughts '_dreamed about this ... perfect ... need her ... please'. _ I begin to rain kisses over his face, he darts his tongue trying to catch my mouth. I relent, his hands begin to cup my head ever so gently as his tongue begins to explore my mouth flicking against my fangs, I moan into his mouth. I never truly realize what that did to a vampire until that second, it was like I had another sexual organ. I was quite sure Eric could bring me to completion by stroking my fangs with his tongue just like he does my nub. I steady myself and begin to move down his perfect body, kissing, licking, and nipping as I go.

I can feel my lust building. I begin to run my tongue in circles up and down his hard shaft from the base to the tip, over and over again. I gaze up and realize that his eyes are closed, I can't have that "Watch me Lover" His eyes snap open and lock onto mine. I take him fully in to my mouth and begin to stroke him with my hand, he begins to buck his hips moaning and growling "Sookie ... lover ... urgh". I relax the back of my throat, I have so much more control of my muscles as a vampire, and take him fully into me. Eric goes crazy, thrusting forward, I press down on his hip and regain control of him as I begin to squeeze his sack. I slowly slide up and down, taking him to the hilt each time, slowly but surely increasing the tempo. I can feel his release building, his cock is swelling, I move faster and faster all the while squeezing and massage his soft sack harder and harder. I never stop looking him in the eyes.

I feel his release beginning, a deep rumble escapes his chest. His reaction excites me, it turns me on more than I had ever imagined it would. I begin to moan as I use my vamp speed, sliding my mouth up and down. He wraps his hands into my hair, "Sookie ... URG ... please ... LOVER ... oh ... FUCK .... YES!" I can feel it wave after wave of pleasure erupt and crash through the bond as he pumps his seed into my throat, his eyes never leave mine. When all that I can feel are his aftershocks I slowly remove my mouth, stroking him a few times with my hand for good measure, before I slide back up his body lying my head on his chest.

He leans over planting kisses on the top of my head, I raise my face to his and kiss him deeply. I have never felt so powerful and content in my entire life. My beautiful Viking echoes my feelings "Lover, I have never felt anything like that in my life. You are the most amazing woman I have ever known. I love you Sookie Stackhouse."

"I love you too Eric Northman, now where were we?" I ask as a reach between us and begin to stroke his member.

"Lover, Pam, the King and Alcide are on their way .. urg ... woman ... there are things ... Sookie ... we must talk before they arrive." I never stop, we can talk later, I have waited so long, I have needed him, I have craved his touch and now that _I am his _I need him and crave his touch even more, _he is mine and he will yield to me. "I don't care, they can wait, I need my Viking. I need to feel you inside of me." I begin to kiss his neck, squeezing my hand just a little harder with each stoke._

A moan escapes his lips, I feel him trying to fight against the waves of lust and desire I'm sending to him. "I want you too ... but this is important ... woman ... you will be angry if ..." Eric loses his train of thought when I mount him, taking him into my wet core in one lightening fast move. I purr "Baby, I won't be angry" as I grind against him "are you sure we have to talk now? Isn't there something else you want to do right now?"

His response is quick, if I had been human I would not have even seen him move. I find myself on my back with Eric positioned at my entrance "Tell me Lover, tell me you are mine."

"I am yours Eric, yours and only yours. Now tell me, are you going to take what is yours?" My words, desire, and lust are too much for him, I can feel it, he has lost control, the bloodlust overwhelms him. He is inside of me in one forceful thrust, "Mine" he growls as he bites my shoulder thrusting into me harder and faster with each stroke, as he continues to feed from me. The bond is pulsing, I can feel the power building. I am meeting him thrust for thrust, I can feel my climax building, it won't be long now. I reach out, taking his head in my hands  
raising his bloody mouth to mine, I kiss him deeply. I love the taste of my blood in his mouth. I look him in the eyes and growl "Mine" right back at him as I sink my fangs into his shoulder, his blood tastes so good. I draw deeply and it pushes us both over the edge, I swear I see stars. The power in the bond built by our mutual climax over takes us a second time as the waves flow back and forth through our bodies and the bond. He grips the back of my head and I release his shoulder looking up into his eyes, the love I see there is so raw and powerful it overpowers me.

There is nothing that I want more in life then to just stay like this forever. Eric buried inside of me the bond open and throbbing, emotions crashing back and forth, I now know that I am complete, I am whole, only when I am with him. I know that he has heard my thoughts, a single red tear slides down his check, my name escapes his lips as he leans forward and kisses me ever so gently and ever so passionately at the same time. After what fells like an eternity the power in the bond ebbs and he slowly pulls out of my core, I whimper at the loss.

Eric chuckles as he pulls me into his arms "Lover, why are you sad? I plan to make love to you again and again and again. Once we have settled our current problem I think we will take a year long vacation and never leave the room." I look up to be greeted by the smug smirk of Sheriff Northman, big king shit vampire. I love it when he gets that look. I snuggle deeper into his chest. "Sookie, we need to talk to Pam and the others, they will be here any minute." An alarm goes off and a monitor in the corner comes on revealing Pam, the King, and Alicide at the front door.

"Too late now!" I quip as I begin to pull on jeans and an ice blue sweater from the closet of clothes. Damn there are more clothes in here than I have back home. "Tell me something Eric, if you were going to live you life without me why do you have all of this stuff here for me?"

"I ... I only recently decided to live without you ... I just couldn't part with ..." I hear his thoughts I know what he cannot say out loud, he has been purchasing things for me since the night I walked into Fangtasia and his decision to live without me was his way of trying to shield himself from my rejection. "... I always ..." I stop his words with a kiss, there is no reason for him to finish.

"Baby, you know I love and I'm sorry that I ..."

"Please do not tell me that you are sorry again, Lover, we both made mistakes and neither of us can go back in time and change it. Really, I wonder if we could change things if we should, I love you just the way you are." I lean in to kiss him as Pam's voice booms from the monitor "Fucking come on Eric, you can fuck Sookie later, stop making us wait at the front door, it's rude." Pam can be so demanding and annoying, but I still love her. I break the kiss "Race you!" and fly up the stairs to the front door "I'll get bloods for everyone."

**PAM'S POV**

When we arrive at Eric's I can feel the lust rolling through him, I ring the bell anyway. Nothing, great I wonder how long he is going to make us wait outside. I'm not a patient vampire, I hit the button again and holler into the microphone "Fucking come on Eric, you can fuck Sookie later, stop making us wait at the front door, it's rude." Less than a minute later Eric opens the door, I enhale deeply expecting to be greeted by Sookie's sweet scent, but all I can smell is sex and a strange vampire. I listen, the only beating heart in the entire house is Alcide's. "What did you do to her you asshole?" Maker or not Sookie was my friend "I can't fucking believe you! Did she go home? And who the hell is the strange vamp ho in your kitchen?"

"Child, I am you maker you will not question me in my own home, ecspecialy about my bonded. I do not know who you _think _you are Pamela but you would do well to remember ..."

"Fuck you!" I scream at him, I am enraged, how could he? I thought I knew my maker, I thought he loved her but Sookie was right along, he is nothing but a selfish, self serving, cold hearted bastard. I can't believe that I convienced her to give herself to him and now, after everything. he is going to fuck someone else. I hear the ho walk in to the room behind me, I'm going to claw her eyes out for Sookie, and without looking I luanch myself at her hissing "Bitch!" as I go.

I find myself stopped in mid air, hanging by my throat, looking straight into Sookie's eyes "Pam stop, don't move!" I cannot move, the power of her words bind me, we are bonded as if she is my maker. My body relaxes, all tension leaves me, she is alive and Eric is not the selfish, self serving, cold hearted bastard I thought he was. I can feel Sookie's anger through the bond, she has not relaxed "You come into our home, scream profanities at my bonded, and then attack me. Explain yourself!"

"I could not hear your heart beat or smell your scent when I entered the house, Mistress. I feared for your safety when I smelled a strange vampire in the house and then when I smell sex all over the Master I ... I just lost it Mistress. Please forgive me." Sookie releases me and I drop to the floor at her feet. My God she is a beautiful vampire, but how the hell did this happen, it takes three days to make the change, she was human last night.

Now I feel Eric's anger through the bond "So let me get this straight, Child, you believed that I had harmed my bonded so you were going to .. what?"

"Master ... I ... I ... I love Sookie too! I know that she is yours, I want the two of you to be happy together, but you have to understand I will go to my final death before I allow harm to come to her, even from you. Please understand, I never wanted to doubt you and I will never doubt you again." Tears are flowing down my face, I can't help it, I'm ashamed and confused I can tell that he understands, Sookie wasn't supposed to be vampire. I can feel his pride and love flowing through our bond, I am so relieved when he finally says "Rise Child" that is, until I realize that I can't move. "Master, I can't move. I am in my Mistress's thrall." I don't tell him that she is much stronger than he, Eric would have never been able to prevent me from physically moving. My Mistresses words are like invisible chains, yet her touch is so gentle.

Eric turns to look at Sookie, I can tell they are using mind speak, I cannot hear either of them, but I can feel both inside of me. Sookie finally speaks as she offers me her hand "Rise Pam." I take her hand and stand humbly by her side, my head hung in shame and confusion. My Mistress steps in front of me, places her hand under my chin, raising my head until I'm looking her in the eyes "I love you too Pam" she says as she begins to kiss my tears away. I throw my arms around her neck and bury my head in her shoulder. She wraps her arms around me, pulling me closer, muttering under her breath "Don't cry baby, it's going to be okay." Before I know it Eric is wrapping his arms both of us, the love flowing through my bonds is so intense it is palpable. I have never felt so loved. I look Sookie in the eyes, blinking away the last of my tears, when inspiration hits. I can't help it help, I have to say it. "Are you still going to let Daddy spank me Mommy?" Eric growls and Sookie laughs, screw him and his dry sense of humor, I said it for her anyway.

"Pam you are incorrigible!" Sookie admonishes me with a smile and I reply "Yes I am! Word of the day calender, Mom?"

"Enough!" Felipe's booming voice silences our laughter. "Eric, how is that your human bonded is now a vampire? The last time I created a child it took three days and she was human just last night."

"Your majesty," Sookie kneels before the King "my blood carries the power of the Völva, my bonded is a vampire, my blood and our bond allows me to shift between human and vampire."

"Please rise, Sookie, we are all friends here there is no reason for formalities." Felipe extends his hand "My dear, you are telling me that you can become vampire at will?"

"I think, I was just starting to experiment when you got here. See what I did was use my own blood to make the change this time ... but I don't think I will need blood in the future." I have no clue what she is talking about and I don't think Felipe does either. I wish Eric would tell us what the hell is going on.

Alcide speaks for the first time, I had forgotten that he was even here, "It is said that shifters and weres come from the Völva, when we change for the first time there is normally a gift of blood. The gift unlocks the instinctual knowledge of the shift. It is like ..."

" ... a key is turned and a door opens. It can't be explained any other way, you just know, it is like you have always known." My mistress finishes the were sentence, I have not taken my eyes off of her since before she knelt before the king, she is the most beautiful vampire I have ever seen. I can't believe my eyes, Eric and I are the luckiest beings on the planet, she will be with us forever now. The huge weight that has been sitting on my heart has been lifted. I am joyous, Sookie is not going to die in just a few years or have to hate one of us for turning her against her will. Honestly, if push came to shove I would have turned her myself and risk her hatred for all eternity rather than lose her.

"I really don't understand. What do you have to say about this Eric? Have you contacted Naill?" Felipe is not pulling any punches, he is all business. I am still surprised that he cares so much but knowing that he was part Fae explains some of his attraction to Sookie.

I sense the shift in Eric, he is following Felipe's lead, but I can tell that he is not comfortable "Sookie and I spoke with Naill last night, but he did not seem to believe that the power would be this strong. It was his understanding that the shift would be a mutual exchange of attributes coinciding with an exchange of blood during the consummation of our love."

"What? I hate to sound like the dumb were in the group but I have no clue what Eric just said."

My heart leaps, Eric said 'mutual exchange', I try to clarify the situation, more for myself than for Alcide "I believe what Eric is saying is that Naill believed that they would exchange their powers, Eric would become a telepathic human, with a twist, and Sookie would become vampire but only when they feed from each other during sex. Right?"

"TMI, Pam, TMI" Alcide looks like he just figured out that his sister really does have sex. Eric is a vampire, blood is a big part of everything vampires do and there is nothing better than feeding and fucking at the same time. It makes you feel again. We vampires don't like to admit it but we are envious of human feelings, we exchanged feelings for survival long ago.

Sookie jumps right in "Yes, that's exactly what happened the first time. This time was different, I was separate from Eric, I could ... I don't know how to explain it." Oh my God, did I hear her correctly, Eric was human? I can't move, does Sookie really understand what this means? If Eric can become human he can move about during the day, he will be able to walk in the sunlight again, he will be able to taste food. This is a gift beyond reason!

"Eric?"

"Pam?"

"Did you ... were you... "

"Yes." Erics voice is quite, I can feel his conflicting emotions rolling off of him in intense waves. Poor Sookie, the maker bonds that I share with Eric and now Sookie is nothing like the bond that they share, I don't know how she is coping with her emotions coupled with his. I really expected her to be a basket case by now, but she is holding it together rather well. I wonder if being vampire will calm her down a bit "Pam, I do not know if I will be able to shift as easily as Sookie, but the ability to become human, even for a short time, ... was .... is priceless. I never ... I ..." If I didn't know better I would think that Eric may cry, I wouldn't blame him.

"Eric," Sookie is at his side in an instant laying her hand on his cheek, comforting him with her touch. "lets talk about this more later. I'm sure the King will understand that we need to explore this matter further, privately. I'm just not comfortable talking about our 'consummation' in mixed company." Sookie plays the proper southern belle perfectly, but I know that it isn't her feelings that she is worried about. I'm glad that she really seems to understand that Eric's image must be protected, it is one of our survival tools.

**SOOKIE'S POV**

I send clam, comfort and love through the bond. I understand that he enjoyed his time as a human and that he does not want to appear weak because of it, I also understand that he does not want to have to attempt to shift and fail. I feel his relief flood the bond "You are right Lover. Felipe, we will keep you up to date, but we do have more pressing business to address."

I feel my child's pride and happiness resonating in the back of mind, I was not prepared for the maker bond that Pam and I now share. Pam has always been my friend, kind of like a big, scary sister but now I love her as much as I love Eric. I never thought it was possible to love anyone as much as I love Eric, but I do. The love I have for Pam is differnt but just as powerful.

My thoughts are interupted by the King "Yes, yes, yes but before we move I want to insure that everyone understands" his eyes fix on Alcide " this information is not to be shared with anyone, you should consider this a royal edict. Sookie dear, it is imperative that you do not appear in public as a vampire, at least until we are better able to assess your strengths and weaknesses, agreed?"

"I appreciate your concern your highness and I acquiesce."

I can feel Pam's glee jumping from our bond as she quips "Word of the day?"

"You know it. Okay, let's be serious now. What is the 'pressing business' and don't try to make me leave the room. I won't take that vampire poticial business crapola anymore." I can't help but smile, it wasn't so long ago that I hated vampire politics and now I'm jumping in feet first. Eric is involved, I don't have a choice, he is my everything.

"Lover, when I spoke with Sam earlier he provided me with information that answered a very important question. Felipe, Pam, Alcide, and I have known that we have a traitor in our midst for sometime. We have known that the traitor works for Victor Madden with the ultimate goal of overthrowing the King and sending both he and I to our final deaths."

"What? Do you know about the traitor?" I fight to surpress the panic and rage that is overtaking me. I will not allow this to happen, I can't live without him.

"Before my conversation with Sam we only knew that he was calling himself 'Thomas' but now ..."

"Bill, its Bill. William Thomas Compton."

"Sookie, how do know this?" Eric sent me intently, I can feel his pride. I solved a puzzle that had baffled him.

"I ... I don't have any proof, I just know. When I broke in to his database ... don't look at me like that ..." Eric's right eyebrow is raised and his gaze has intensified "his password was 'Thomas'. Eric ... stop!"

"Stop what? Wondering why the King and I have spent a fourtune, not to mention countless hours trying to feret out the traitor. Wondering why I allowed myself to become indebted to a shifter. Wondering how you figured it out so quickly, and most of all wondering why I did not discuss this with you before."

"Because, we were being stupid and not speaking to each other and then we were ... _busy_." I feel warmth spreading through my hoohoo just remembering being _busy_ with Eric. I push the thoughts away, _for now_. "So I'm right, it's true Bill is the traitor?"

"It seem so my Lover. I am sorry, I know that you have feelings for Bill ..."

"No, Eric, I _had_ feelings for Bill." I feel the need to correct him, even if there are witnesses. I can feel the anxiety that he has buried deep inside, I have to ease his mind. "Bill has made his own bed and now I'm going to let him lie in it. You have nothing to be sorry for, your not the traitor. I just want us to be really sure, that's all." I know he can feel my internal turmoil. "What did Sam have to say?"

"Yes Eric what proof have you discovered?" The King's eyes are intent, as they flick back and forth between me and Eric. I feel something ... just a flutter ... what is it? I concentrate on the feeling and realize it is the strongest when the King is looking at me. I wonder ... I reach out with my mind and push. I still have shields! Light, flexible, impenetrable shields! I think about lowering my shields and even before I try my shields are down. _Wow!_ I can hear all of them! The King is a _loud_ broadcaster, just like Amelia, his thoughts come through incredibly clearly "I knew Compton would be trouble ... Eric should have allowed me to stake him when I offered the first time ..."

Listening to Pam is different her, she is not a broadcaster thank God, but she is still loud but in a very good way. Her thoughts are overlaid by the bond, it's like watching TV and listening to the radio at the same time. I feel Pam's chagrin and here her think "I knew it, every time I would think about the traitor I would think about _Bill." _She thinks his name like it is a bad word and rage feels the bond, her thoughts become broken but the images flashing through her mind are perfectly clear. My child is going to kill Bill slowly and painfully if she gets the chance. The images of Bill's final death bring her comfort, the comfort rolls in to thoughts and images of Eric and I. Love is the next emotion to cascade through the bond, it envelopes me fully. I feel like my heart is going to explode with pride and love for my wondrous, loving, dangerous, vicious child. I could sit here and listen to her for hours, each of her thoughts and emotions are precious to me. I know I should find it weird to feel so maternal towards someone, but I don't Pam is _my child _I will protect her with my life.

My internal communion with Pam's mind is interrupted by Eric's voice "Sam said two strange vampires by the names of, Harold and Daryl, came into his bar. They drank a blood and then left, it aroused his suspicions so he followed them ... right to Compton's house. I can feel that Sookie, Sam was only trying to protect you so let it go." I don't like Eric calling me on my emotions in front of other people, but I keep my mouth shut, we will talk about it later. "Sam was only able to listen for a little while before the wind changed and he had to leave but he was able to discover that they work for Victor Madden, which we already knew. Sam also said that Harold and Daryl called Bill _'Thomas'._"

Warning bells are sounding in my mind "Eric, I think this is a setup. I think they wanted it to get back to you that Harold and Daryl were visiting Bill, what other reason would there to be for them to stop by the bar where I work? Now what I can't figure out is who are they trying to setup, you or Bill."

**ERIC'S POV**

I should not be surprised, but I am. Sookie has not only told me the name of the traitor, without hesitation, she has seen through Compton's charade just as quickly. I momentarily wonder if this is another one of her gifts, this is not the first time she has made such a fast analytical jump, I add the thought to the growing list of things that we will discuss later. There are so many things about her that I do not know. I suddenly feel off balance. I take a mental step back and look at my Lover, it is as if I am seeing her again for the first time. There are not words for the emotions I am feeling, the creature standing before me, is so beautiful, for a moment I wish I could breathe just so she could take my breath away. Her alabaster skin is glowing, her blue eyes are dancing, alight by the ethereal fire that is her being. I cannot help it, I smile at her almost shyly and I am instantly rewarded with waves of love and devotion through the bond. My body responds and begins to swell, by the Gods, this woman has invaded my very soul with a burning desire for her, she is intoxicating.

"Lover, you seem to understand the crux of our problem, please tell me more." I want her to keep talking. I want to feel her and hear her voice, but even more than that she always thinks outside of the box.

"Well ... I ... Eric I'm not very good at this." I can feel her trepidation beginning to seep through the bond. I push confidence to her, come on Sookie, take charge this is important, you have to be confident and forceful to be vampire.

"Oh hell Sookie!" Your good at everything you do, why can't you see that? I would have never stopped to think that this was a setup, I just assumed the other side got sloppy. You have to stop this shit! You know how vamps are you can't let them see you sweat, come on now just try." Alcide is blunt, I cannot be angry with him it had to be said.

"Fine, I don't think that they got sloppy, I think there are several things they could be up to. Maybe Bill has out lived his usefulness and they want us to take him out. Then once we do this they could try to use his final death as a justification to move against us. I really don't think this is it, I think that they are laying a trail for us to follow. I think they are going to do something, probably to me since I'm the lowly human, then Eric will go straight to Bill's house where they will be waiting for him." Pride flows through me, _my bonded _has more than proven her skill as a political tactician, more than assuring her own status, she could rise quickly through the vampire ranks, all on her own, if she wants to.

The King is clapping. "Bravo, bravo! Sookie, you have hit the nail on the head, I believe that an attack against your bonded is imminent, Eric. The only question is what do we do about it?"

I am shocked when Sookie is the one to answer "I'm going to stake the bastard and send him to meet his bitch of a maker before he ruins the celebration." I know she can feel my shock reverberating through the bond. In the past she has always protected Bill, but more than that she has never liked anyone dying, holding to the modern belief that all life is precious. I reach out with my mind, it is a forgone conclusion that Compton will be meeting his maker, but I want to understand her decision. I want to hear her thoughts, her emotions changing too quickly for me to have any true understanding of her feelings.

I slide in to her mind with surprising ease, she is berating herself "I'm so stupid! Why didn't I see this before?" her emotions shift, resolve comes crashing through the bond and she thinks "I can't keep burying my head in the sand." I feel the wall she has wrapped around her rage begin to crumble and she speaks aloud "Bill lied to me, cheated on me, almost drained me, raped me, _and now he is trying to kill Eric_. Fuck him!" Her rage is ripping through the bond like a tidal wave, rage like I have never felt before. I can feel her stripping off the last of her human "forgive and forget" conditioning. The emotions she has been suppressing for so long flow to the surface unchecked. Her fangs are down, her eyes are glowing with bloodlust as she growls "I cannot, no I _will not_ allow Bill's treachery to stand! _Eric is mine! _I will _not _allow any harm to come to him!"

I did not understand until the very end that her rage was not for herself, her unbridled rage was because Compton was threatening me! I cannot believe it, she should want to kill him for all of the things that he has done to her, but she has no thoughts or images of herself. The only coherent images I could see through her towering rage were flashing of the pain in my eyes when I had to make him tell her about Lorena, the pain in my eyes when I pulled her from the trunk of the car, the pain in my eyes when she walked away with the shifter in Rhodes. She has raised her eyes to meet mine, looking right into my soul, opening herself fully to me, sending me immeasurable love. I reach out opening myself to her, I feel nothing, I see nothing but her, we are alone floating in the bond.

I am almost knocked to my knees when Pam's emotions join with ours, I had not realized the extend of the connection the three of us now share. I send calming love through the bond to my beautiful women. My lover and my child, both curled against my chest their blond heads touching. I can feel them communicating with each other through their maker's bond. I cannot help but chuckle, these two are going to be a force to be reckoned with, I cannot help but wonder if they will ever let me have them together, I push the thought away, the King and Alcide are here, just staring at us with amused expressions.

Sookie's rage has abated, now that she is calm I try to give her a graceful way to recant her recent declaration. "Lover, do you really want to be the one to stake Bill?" I expect her to say 'no, I want you to do it Baby' or something along those lines, maybe ask Alcide or the King to have it done, but she floors me when she say "Yes, Eric, I really want to do it myself. I need Bill to be dead and forgotten. Now that we have that settled, tell me what are we going to do about Pam's punishment? I really think you and I should get that out of the way tonight when the King and Alcide leave."


	10. Chapter 10

The characters are not mine, they belong to Charlaine Harris.

Thank you for all of the reviews, they are a huge inspiration and a big thanks to GaijinVamp for all of her help.

**ERIC'S POV**

I stood there, with my mouth hanging open, my fangs had run down. Did I hear that correctly, did _my bonded _just suggested that she and I punish _my child ... _together. I must be dreaming, or maybe I am truly, finally dead and I have gone to vampire heaven. I feel my lust building and my manhood stiffens and throbs. I wonder if Sookie will allow Pam to touch her. Will she touch Pam? Maybe they will both just pleasure me. I really do not care if they just pleasure each other and let me watch. I cannot wait for the King and Alcide to leave. I just might throw them out the door. If I would have known Sookie would be a vampire of this ... caliber, I would have.....

"Eric. Eric. _ERIC!!!!_" The King's escalating voice interrupts my thoughts. I respond in what I hope is a steady voice "Yes, your highness."

"If you are done contemplating your _duties_ maybe we can get back to the matter at hand."

I should feel ashamed, at my age I should never lose control, but I am not. I know I am going to have to apologize and I hate to apologize, especially when I do not mean it. What I want to say is _'ha-ha ha-ha ha-ha' _or _'wish you were me' _or _'jealous', _but as much as I want to gloat I do not want to piss off Sookie and fuck this up even more. I suck it up and say it "I apologize your highness, I am sorry that I ... caused a delay."

"Quite understandable." I can see the satisfaction in the King's eyes. I still find it hard to believe that he feels any emotion at all in my good fortune. Felipe is an odd vampire, it is almost as if there is some other magic, just below the surface. Pam and I will have to discuss this, as she has been spending quite a bit of time with the King of late. The King continues "Moving forward, as much as we wanted to avoid conflict at the celebration, I think that would be the most opportune time to arrest Mr. Compton and Mr. Madden. I still have time to arrange for a tribunal to be held that night, but I will have to move quickly."

"Felipe, I think that we should also arrest all of the Area 1 vampires and hold them for questioning. With Sookie's assistance we can weed out the traitors and their trials would be an internal matter only, no need to go to the expense of a tribunal for them." I know the King is right, the celebration would be the perfect place to arrest Compton and Madden. There will be vampire royalty, and with vampire royalty comes royal vampire guards. But I still cannot help but worry, I feel like the King is using Sookie as bait.

"Fuck that! Why wait? Why not grab Compton tonight?" Alcide blurts out. I knew he would not want to wait, Alcide is the perfect packmaster because he is the perfect were. Loyal and loving to a fault, vicious and sadistic when crossed, always spoiling for a fight and ready to rush in head first, rarely stopping to think about the consequences.

"Calm down Alcide, the more I think about the vamps at Sam's bar, the more I think it was a setup. I really think Bill wants Eric to come and try to arrest him. It's a trap. Bill is waiting for us. Felipe is right the celebration will be the best place for us to make our move," Sookie said. I love that woman! She can be so pragmatic, when she is not being just as obtuse as Alcide.

"Fine, fine, fine. If you want to wait, then we'll wait. Sookie, you should probably call your witch and have her go stay with Tray, until this problem has been resolved. You do know there is no way in hell that you are going anywhere, right?" Alcide relented, extending his cell phone to Sookie.

"Sookie, you can't call Amelia. Alcide, there isn't a secure line to call her on." Pam speaks quickly as she takes the extended cell phone from Alcide's hand. Pam and the witch were fuck buddies before Amelia started seeing Tray, I know Pam will want to secure the witch's safety. Before I can speak the King is at Pam's side "I have to leave tonight to make the arrangements for the tribunal. Alcide and I will pick up the witch and her friend on our way to the airport, and they can accompany me to Dallas."

"Dallas?" Alcide questions "I thought you're the King of Louisiana, Arkansas, and Nevada, where does Texas come in?"

"The King of Texas, Stan Davis, is an old friend. I am hoping that he will request the tribunal, then if Victor gets wind of that a tribunal is to be held, he will think that it is a Texas problem." Working with the King is pleasant it is not often I find someone with a mind just as devious as my own. Stan _hates _Victor Madden, he will be more than happy to help, even if he will have to hear about Victor's fall from grace second hand. Stan was gravely injured in the bombing at Rhodes, it is a testament to his strength that he can even communicate coherently at this point, let alone run his kingdom from his day chamber the way he has.

"Felipe, before you go you should be aware that Stan owes both Sookie and I favors to be named at our leisure. Did you hear about his problems with the FOTS?" The King's response is a curt nod. "Sookie, Compton, and I assisted with the rescue of one of Stan's nest mates, then Sookie exposed a traitor…"

"That was you?" The King has fixed his gaze on Sookie, the shock is evident on his face. I have not gotten around to telling the King _everything ..._ yet. "Sookie is the "hitman" Stan hired to storm the FOTS headquarters? Eric is this some kind of joke?"

"Hitman? What the heck is he talking about Eric?" I can feel Sookie's annoyance lapping at the edges of the bond greeted only seconds later by the flickering of Pam's mirth. Pam told me, time and time again, to tell Sookie about the rumors, but I refused. I do not remember exactly why I refused at the time, it wasn't important or I would remember, I probably did it just to piss Pam off, she has always been so pushy where _my bonded _has been concerned. I cannot help but to wonder if Pam has always been drawn to Sookie because their bond has always been there, lying dormant under the surface just waiting to be awakened.

"My Lover, what you do not realize is that your exploits are legend among our kind. I have not wanted to worry you with this information, but it has been speculated that you are everything from a vampire hitman, to a were, or a fairy, but never a human. I always believed the rumors helped to keep you safe so I have done nothing to stop the spread." I have an epiphany as I speak, if I had paid closer attention to the rumors, I would have figured out the secret of her blood sooner. The secret has always been there, right under my nose, just waiting to be be discovered.

"Eric, I would have thought that you would have already provided me with this information. You are full of surprises, and I am not fond of surprises." Felipe is annoyed with me again, friendly or not, he is still a vampire King, I must tread carefully. "Your highness, it was not and is not my intention to be less than forthcoming. I have much to tell you, but even if we started tonight, we would be here for several weeks. Even then there would be things that did not seem important at the time but may have great importance later. Please do not doubt my loyalty."

"Eric, I do not doubt your loyalty. I am more angry at myself than you, I should have mentioned ... Last week ... I was negotiating a trade agreement with Stan's second, Joseph, had I been more forthcoming with you, I could have used your information to further our position. All I had to do was speak, you just proved that you would give your information, and therefore, use of your favors freely. Alas we vampires are a secretive race and I chose to keep the trade agreement to myself." I am irritated that Felipe would keep any information from me, but I understand, I have not told him everything.

"Alcide and I must leave soon. I assume all those who owe you fealty will be appearing at the celebration, Eric?"

"Yes, all of the vampires will be there, most in serving positions, but only a few from Alcide's pack and only Calvin Norris from the Hot Shot pack, this is something that must be changed. Alcide, would your pack be offended if they were to act as the waitstaff? If they would agree, I can move the Area 5 vampires to unnecessary positions like honor guard for the monarchs. I do not want to offend the pack with this suggestion, but I cannot think of any other way to get them inside Fangstasia."

"No offense will be taken, this is a vampire event and space is limited. Pam has stressed that fact, time and time again, when she refused to make additions to the list. I was allowed twenty-five tickets in addition to myself, twelve of the tickets are being used by the packmaster allied with the Shreveport pack. I can guarantee that six of them will be wives, a few of them are pretty old, more figureheads than anything. Should I call them? I could say something about the celebration including something gross and offensive, the packmasters will still have to come to save face, but more of the wives are likely to stay home and be replaced by male seconds."

"Something gross Alcide, kind of like _breeding _at the packmaster contest? What are you going to tell them, that the gross vamps are going to feed from me or maybe turn me, because God knows if you tell them that their going to fuck me ...." Sookie interjected.

"Damn Sookie, I wish you would shift back to human, you're a lot nicer as a human." Sookie flashes fang and growls at Alcide with a smile on her face.

I have never prepared for a confrontation where all of my allies were so relaxed, it is very unnerving. Alcide continues "I'll just tell them that the vampires will be preform a bonding ceremony and that all bonded couples will be required to exchange blood as part of the ceremony. Weres and shifters bond ourselves to each other, without blood, as part of our marriage ceremony the threat that they may have to drink blood will be enough for them. Calvin can be told, he won't explain his changes to his pack, even if any of them would think to ask. They are too clannish for my taste, but to each his own. The Dallas and Jackson Shifters can't be told the same thing unless you want the information getting back to Stan and Russell."

"Stan is fine, Russell I'm not so sure. Do you have any close ties to the Jackson weres?" Felipe inquires, from his seat next to Pam. All the while he is twirling her hair through his fingers, she looks so very relaxed and comfortable, more unnerving behavior.

"I do _a lot _of business in Jackson, I can't let them bring their wives to a battle. I'll just call and tell them that I need a list of names for security purposes, that might be enough to scare off the wives, if not I'll just have to deal with it. So how many from my pack do you want? Fifty? Seventy-Five?"

"This should be just a simple arrest, not a battle, but to be on the safe side I would say seventy-five from your pack and the Hot Shots pack together should be more than enough. The panthers are stronger but less disciplined, I will leave the details to you." Felipe continues to twirl Pam's hair through his fingers as he answers Alcide, his eyes are far away. "Please get the car ready, and call the witch's friend and tell him something to get him moving, I need to speak with Eric, alone, before I leave."

"Alright, I'll tell Tray that Sookie's car needs to have the tires replaced, tonight, as a gift from Eric. Amelia has a set of keys to the car so the two of them will have to get together. Sookie, I'll see you soon, don't leave the house tomorrow, okay?"" Alcide walks towards Sookie, places his hands on her shoulders and kisses her forehead, I am surprised that I do not feel anger or jealousy.

I have always been an over-possessive alpha male, even before I became a vampire, seeing another male to touch _my bonded, _and not feeling the desire to kill him, is alien to me. I search my feelings and realize that Sookie's side of the bond, while shielded, is radiating brotherly love, and I smacked with the realization that for the first time in my existence I am not worried about _my _mate leaving me for the other man.

If my human wife had left me she would have taken most of my family's wealth with her, along with _my children, _almost if they were never mine to begin with. It would have been her right. When I became vampire, I was taught that relationships with humans were a weakness, so I avoided them and long term relationships with vampire woman were difficult, if not impossible, for me. I am a man, I want a woman, a mate, a lover, not a partner. Vampire woman can range from grossly masochistic and submissive to unreasonable, unruly, sadists always trying to gain the upper hand. Needless to say, I cannot stand spineless women, nor can I stand women that do not understand that there has to be a final authority in any relationship. Two headed snakes do not survive. I would know from the start the relationship was temporary, but I was still always jealous. Standing there I realized that my jealousy has always been a flaw within myself. My own insecurity is a bitter pill to swallow.

I am overcome with emotions, my shields crumble, I know she is feeling everything, but I cannot help it. Surge after surge of joy, fear, love, rage, excitement, lust, confusion, sadness, disgust, anticipation, and awe, roll through the bond like a tsunami. I feel Sookie reach out through the bond and blanket my emotions, I feel calming relaxation begin to suppress the tidal wave of disturbing emotions that are endangering my exterior facade. I have tried for my entire existence to suppress my emotions, when I was human, and since I have become vampire, I have never allowed myself to truly submit to another person, to open my soul and allow myself the pleasure of loving another person fully. Regretfully, this even included my children, I always felt that they were more Alude's than mine and we lost so many of them, it was as if death surrounded them. I have always been guarded, I have always been so afraid that the ones I loved would be taken from me, I held back. I loved my children, but I did not give them all of myself, there were parts of me I kept hidden from them, the darkest parts of myself.

This time I do not have to hold back, this time I cannot hold back, the bond prevents that option, this time I do not have to worry that she loves someone else, I can feel that she does not. This time I will not fear her death, I will not waste one precious moment, this time there is nothing that I can hide from her. This time I will love her with all of my mind, my body, and my soul, and this time I will accept and relish all the love _she _is willing to give me. I have made mistakes, I have not always been a good man but I have been given the rarest of all gifts; a second chance, and I will not waste it. I am no longer worried, I am no longer conflicted, I have chosen my path, I have a purpose, a direction, and it is to love, care for, and protect Sookie Stackhouse for the rest of my life.

I am going to have to do something about her last name. Had we married when I was human I would not have had a surname for her to take, I was formally known as Eiríkr Gunnasson of Northumbria, which meant Eric son of Gunnar of Northumbria, the place I lived. Sookie would have been become Sookie Corbettsdóttir of Northumbria, Sookie daughter of Corbett of Northumbria, the 'of Northumbria' would have been the only addition to indicate that she was married and that she and her husband resided in Northumbria.

My thoughts are interrupted by Sookie defiantly stating "Fine Eric, and you, too, Alcide. I'll stay here tomorrow but I still think it would be better if ..." I realize that I have been standing slack jawed again, this is becoming a dangerous habit I must break immediately. I mind speak to Sookie_'Thank you! Today has been a bit much.' and then roar aloud "_Enough!!! Not another word!! You have wasted enough of the King's time already!" Sookie keeps up the charade and bows her head in submission, I bark "Sookie, Pam you will wait downstairs. Go, now."

Sookie and Pam curtsy before the King, moving in perfect time, saying in unison "Your Highness, it has been a pleasure as always." The more stressful the situation the more my women seem to connect, they are absolutely beautiful, my Queen, and my Princess. The only two beings that hold any true meaning to me leave, walking to my bedroom hand in hand. I turn to the King "Give them a few minutes Felipe, once the door to my day chamber shuts they will be locked in a sound proof room."

"Good, because my words are for you and you alone. Will you be able to keep this information from your bonded?"

I search my thoughts and have the same experience Sookie explained earlier, a door opened, a door containing knowledge I never knew existed. "Yes, but it will take me a moment or two...."

**SOOKIE'S POV**

The moment we are out of the King's sight I send calming emotions to my Child, it still surprises me that I feel so protective and maternal towards Pam. I reach out and mind speak to her _'It's okay, after tonight Eric will be relaxed and be able to concentrate.' _and she responds _'And what if he doesn't? '. _These are things that neither of us would ever say out loud, we both love him too much to risk _anyone _hearing us. I respond _'Give him a break Pam, the poor guy has had a lot of shocks the last two nights.' _I receive a sullen response _'Well it better work, I hate being punished.'_

I stand at the security panel that will unlock our day chamber and ask "What kind of punishments have you had to endure?" I'm curious, I want to know how vampires punish each other, they would have never told me before.

"You will have to open the door Sookie. I have access to house and the grounds, but not his day chamber." I place my palm on the reader and the book case slides to the side. "Sorry about that, I forgot." I repeat the process at the first steel door. "Have you been down here before?"

"Just a few times, the first time was after Rhodes, we were both hurt badly, it was easier for Clancy to care for both of us here and it was safer for both of us to be together. If we had been attacked we would have a better chance at survival together." I repeat the process at the last steel door as Pam continues "I have never been severely punished. Thalia's punishment was extremely benign, nothing more than a slap on the wrist. When I disrespected Eric in front of Andre seventy or so years ago he called all of the Area 5 vampires to attend my spanking. Eric used his hand and honestly I had been hit harder during sex, the physical punishment was benign but the mental punishment was severe, it humiliated me in much the same way I had humiliated Eric. He is always fair Sookie, the punishment always fits the crime."

"What do you think he's going to do to you tonight?"

"I think he is going to wait to see what you are going to do, Sookie. Your little barb early, what was it you said? Wasn't it something along the lines of _...tell me what are we going to do about Pam's punishment? I really think you and I should get that out of the way...'_. Didn't his lust almost knock you down?"

I shrug, it wasn't that bad. Pam continues the laughter has left her voice "A blood bond between a human and a vampire, even the weakest blood bond, is ten times stronger than the maker/child bond, if I was hit with a pillow you should have been hit by a sledgehammer. I think you control and filter the bonds differently, even your hold on me feels different. When Eric holds me in thrall it hurts but I can fight it, I could throw off his control if I really wanted to. When you held me in your thrall it didn't hurt, I didn't even know you were holding me until I tried to move and then I couldn't."

"Pam, I know this must be hard for you, I have always felt like you were the one in charge, you have always known so much more than me, you have always taken care of me, and now we have a maker/child bond and I'm the boss. This has to be harder for you, than Eric making me your human Mistress, are you okay with all of this? I can feel confusion radiating from you."

"You don't just know?"

"I'm not reading your thoughts Pamela, that would be rude! I will never invade your mind, unless I have to do it to protect you of course." I'm stunned by my own words, where did that come from? I blurt out " Oh my God! I just sounded like Eric 'I will only violate your privacy if _I_ feel the need to protect you against your wishes.' Pam smirks at me exactly like Eric would. I laugh, shaking my head "Anyway, there will be times that you feel so strongly about something that you accidentally project your thoughts, kind of like mind shouting, neither of us will be able to help that. But really I promise to stay out of your head, you're just going to have to tell me how you feel."

"I'm sorry Sookie, I didn't mean to accuse you of anything and I really like our bond. I have always been drawn to you and never understood why. I always worried that if things went badly between the two of you Eric would forbid me from seeing you and now he can never make me stay away from you, no matter what. I am confused, we vampires do not change quickly, life is the same decade after decade, but not now there have been so many changes in such a short time it is hard to process it all. I can't believe you are holding up so well, in the last last night you _finally _surrendered yourself to Eric, you have become some super human vampire, your ex is a traitor, you and I have a bond, come on Sookie, I can't believe you haven't run away yet."

"I don't know Pam it really hasn't been bad, I think being vampire has something to do with it. I have more mind to think with, and my shields are stronger. It's funny but it feels like I have been juggling six balls with two hands and now I'm juggling six balls with eight hands. It's refreshing." I flop onto the black leather couch, the leather is soft, I love the way it feels against my skin, I bet this couch cost as much as my car. "So tell me more about vampire punishments, I have never ... I don't want to disappoint him,I want to take his mind off of his troubles, I want him to relax."

"Sookie, there is nothing you can do that will disappoint Eric, but before he joins us you need to decide how far you are willing to go. It would excite Eric to watch you spank me, it would excite him more to watch us have sex, and it would excite him the most to have sex with us at the same time. Eric will never push you Sookie, you've made your preference to men very clear, he will _expect _you to set the tone and the tempo of the night."

"What if he gets jealous? I'm surprised he didn't rip Alcide's head off when he kissed me goodbye. Your friendship is important to me Pam, I don't want him to feel like we can't still be alone together. I'm really starting to wish I'd kept my big mouth shut."

"I must admit I was shocked too when he didn't bat an eye when Alcide touched you, but this type of sex would be different. There would be nothing to be jealous of, it's hard to explain, Eric would be a participant, that would make it okay for him. Sookie, I'm not worried about Eric, I'm worried about you. Would you be able to handle touching another woman and being touched by another woman, and if it didn't go in that direction, would you be able to handle Eric touching another woman. That is really the question. I don't want you to be jealous, or angry with me."

I have to really think hard about Pam's question, I don't want things between us to change, but I realize that has already happened, and I can't change things back. I search myself deeper, and I know that I want to be as close to her as possible. I love her and I need her, but not in the same way I love and need Eric. Eric is like my heart or my lungs, I need him to live, Pam is different, I want her like I want chocolate, I crave her but I can say no. I picture her taking my breast into her mouth and I feel warmth flow through my body, okay with that check. I picture myself kissing her perfect mouth while I roll one of her nipples between my fingers and the warmth gets hotter and begins to gather in my center, okay with that check and now for the big one. I picture Eric lying on his back, Pam is riding his perfect cock and I'm sitting on his face ... the warmth has settled in my center and become an inferno, I'm sure my panties are wet. Okay, big check.

"I'm fine with having a little fun, if you're willing and you're sure Eric won't mind then..." I never finish my sentence, Pam is beside me, her hand is on my face, her skin is so soft, she gently pulls my head forward until our lips are touching, her breath is so sweet. I reach out, twinning my hand through her hair and pulling her closer, our breasts press together sending electric sparks shooting through my body, I reach out with my tongue tentatively tracing her soft, perfect lips and I am rewarded with a soft moan as her tongue searches out my own, flicking, teasing, tasting and sucking, as her hand drifts to my hip, grazing the side of my breast. I suck her tongue into my mouth, I can't believe she tastes so sweet, I'm so glad we don't have to stop kissing to breath, the things Pam is doing with her tongue are amazing.

Pam breaks our kiss "Sookie, do you really want to please Eric?"

"Yes." My answer is clipped, of course I want to please Eric but right now I just want her to shut up so I can kiss her again, Eric will be here soon enough. I reach out through the bond, instinctively at the mention of his name. It is closed, I respect his privacy and don't push it. "He must still be talking to the King because the bond is still closed." Time for a little fun, I smirk "So Pam, what did you have in mind."

"I have somethings in a room upstairs, I will need to get. I'll be right back." Dammit! I didn't really expect her to run off like that. _'Pamela, you're pissing me off! Get your ass back here!' _I mind speak to her, only to be greeted by the laughter filling her mind, I could force her to turn around and come back right now but I have no desire to force my will upon her. _'Fine, have it your way but hurry up, if Eric catches you we'll both be in for it.'_

I look around the room taking in the details I missed before, I was kind of busy okay? The room is very antebellum in it's furnishings and appearance Eric has spared no detail, I'm warmed by the knowledge that this was all done for me. I feel tears welling up, never before has anyone ever cared for me this much since my Gran died, maybe, not even then. I know it seems silly to get teary eyed over bedroom decorations, but knowing that he changed everything for me, and knowing that he made all of these changes when I was being so mean to him. I push my dark thoughts away and continue to drift around the room.

I stop at a bookcase that is filled with pictures of me, Eric had stills cut from the security tapes at Fangtasia for most of them. The largest photo and center piece of the display was taken by a professional photographer when we were in Rhodes, I had no idea the photo had survived the bombing. I gaze at Eric and I dancing together the night of the Queen's trial, I remember feeling so comfortable and beautiful in his arms that night. I hardly thought about, my then boyfriend, Quinn. It's funny everyone seemed to be able to see our connection but me. It wasn't too long after that night when I told Quinn I wanted someone who would put me first, I was blind, Eric has been putting me first from the first moment I met him. I resolve to never doubt him or cause him pain again.

Pam is at my side with a large bag slung over her shoulder. "You looked beautiful that night in Rhodes, Sookie. I didn't know the picture survived. I still do not like to think about Rhodes too often. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for your love."

"I didn't know the picture survived either, Pam, I wish I had ... we look so happy together. It makes me wish ... " I push the regret away again, I have no time for that, right now it's time for a little fun. "I don't like to think about Rhodes either, so let's just let just let it lie." I run my fangs down and I leer at Pam "So what have you got in the bag, my pretty?"

"I've been trying to talk Eric into letting me start a line of adult toys and sexy lingerie we could sell in the gift shop at Fangtasia." she shakes the bag at me "these are the samples. Now get naked, we have to get you dressed before Eric gets down here." Pam's fangs have ran down, I can feel the excitement and anticipation rolling off of her in waves.

I strip to the skin, I'm still surprised at how quickly I have shed all of my human inhibitions and how disassociated with the human race I feel. I understand for the first time why vampires feel so superior to humans, it is the hypocrisy of humanity itself. Silly weak humans who pride themselves on their purity, decorum, and restraint while they secretly revile in their own indecency and wildness.

"Earth to Sookie!!" I pull my thoughts back to the present and focus my eyes on Pam, she is wearing her birthday suit and holding out a bunch of shiny black straps. "Hurry up and put this on."

"I don't know what it is, let alone how to put it on." I should have know that any lingerie Pam designed would not be the lacy teddies I'm used to.

"It's called a harness teddy or a strap teddy, here let me help you." Pam tells me as she takes the teddy from my hands and gathers the straps of what must be the skirt, if you can call strips of spandex coated in latex a skirt.

I step in and close my eyes enjoying the feel of Pam's soft skin as she positions the straps first across the very tops of my thighs, the strap is just tall enough to hide the bottom of my tingling mound. The next strap is positioned at the bottom of my hips, just brushing the top of my mound, the tingling has become an unrelenting throb. The third, fourth, and fifth straps continue up my body, stopping just below my breasts.

Pam gently kneads my breasts as she positions the last strap over my erect nipples before she finally snaps the collar in to place at the base of my neck. She steps closer I feel her breath on my neck as her hard nipples brush against my breasts sending tingling vibrations straight to my hoohoo, as she reaches around me to straighten the vertical straps running down my back. When she steps back to straighten the vertical straps on the front I can't help it, a moan escapes my lips protesting the separation of our bodies. She smiles up at me as she kneels at my feet and begins to roll black fishnet stockings, slowly and sensually up my legs, attaching them to the clips at the bottoms of the vertical straps. I open our bond and allow my lust to flow through.

"Soon, Sookie." Pam playfully admonishes me while grazing my lips with her soft mouth as she finishes my off my outfit with wrist cuffs, and black platform shoes, with a six inch pointed stiletto heel. If I were human there would be no way I could stand in these shoes, let alone walk.

Pam steps back and gives me the best eye fucking I have ever had. "You look so fucking hot Sookie, I can't wait to see the look on Eric's face when he sees you!"

"I can't wait either, now what are you going to wear?"

"I don't care, why don't you pick out something for me." That is all the invitation I need, I start digging through the bag, in the bottom underneath all of the frilly lingerie I finally find what I had in mind.

The bottoms are a leather and fake silver chains, it looks tough and scary, just like Pam. The top is just as tough, in a weirdly submissive way, it starts with a leather collar complete with a large fake silver circle hanging right in the front just begging for a leash, but that's just the delicious beginning. Two fake silver chains fall from the collar attaching right above her perky luscious breasts to more chains that encircle her bounty, leaving her hard pink nipples bare. More chains dip gracefully down her rip cage, the focal point is a circle centered perfectly between her breasts, holding it all together.

It takes everything I have not to throw Pam to the floor and bury my head between her legs, I can smell her arousal and it is driving me crazy. I want Eric to get his fine ass down here, before he misses out, I allow my impatience and annoyance to flow through bond "What the hell is he doing up there?"

"Patience, Sookie, he's with the King. In the meantime I have a few more toys to show you."

"What have you got, Pam?"

"Restraints, whips, gags, dildos, vibrators, butt plugs, you know the usual adult toys."

I can't help but laugh, "Pam, I have never walked around this naked, this long, in my entire life." I wave my hand to indicate the strips of material covering my nipples, and not much more. "I have had sex with three and a half men ..."

"Three and a half? How do you have sex with a half of a man?"

"Well my grandfather sent a Fairy that posed as a were, as a gift, that only kinda counts, so he's the half."

Pam's laughter echoes through the room "I would love to see the look on the Fairy's face, when he hears that he is the half of a man! Oh God, Sookie, you're too much!"

I try to sound stern "Pamela, you stay away from that Fairy and stop laughing at me!" I change the subject, I not know if Eric knows about Preston or not, and I really don't want to go there tonight. "As I was saying before you interupted, I have never owned a sex toy in my life. I never kissed a woman before tonight, I have never ..."

"Did you like kissing me Sookie?"

I have to say it, there can be no lies between us, our bond requires honesty, I can't blush and run away as I have in the past. I look into her beautiful blue eyes, eyes not as light as Eric, not as dark as mine. "Yes, I liked kissing you. Couldn't you tell?" I feel the rumble in the bond for a second before I'm buried in the avalanche of Pam's lust and desire. The force is undeniable, the last of my reservations melt away, I move a fraction of a step towards Pam, our lips meet, tongues thrusting, fighting for dominance. There is nothing soft about our coupling, we are controlled by our animalistic desires, our hands are touching, pinching, and pulling every part we can reach.

I push back and take on of her perfect nipples into my mouth as a moan escapes my lips. she tastes so effing sweet, almost like candy. I begin flicking my toungue in rough circles, gribbing and squeezing her perfect ass. I feel her small, little hands reaching between my legs, demanding entry, I hook my leg over her hip, opening myself to her, I .........

"Lover, I thought we were going to punish Pam tonight, not reward her."

Oh shit! I didn't even feel him coming, when did he learn to close the bond that tightly? Fuck! I am so glad I'm vampire right now, if I were human I would be having a heart attack right now. I've been caught in the act. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!!! Maybe I should just shift to human right now and die. Pam hasn't moved, her right hand is still firmly gripping my ass and the first finger of her left hand is poised at my opening. Oh my God, I just want ....

"Pamela, kindly remove yourself from your Mistress."

Oh shit! Why can't I feel him through the bond? Why is he blocking me? I think he's pissed!! What the fuck am I supposed to do now? I ....

"Sookie, Sookie, Sookie. What am I going to do with you?" 


	11. Chapter 11

Of course these are not my charters, they belong to Charlaine Harris.

Sorry it took forever to update, I could give you the update of my crazy personal life but hey, life is life this is my escape. I would like to dedicated this chapter to smithtara, .net/u/1803059/, you REALLY helped me get over a terrible case of writers block, your words of encouragement really meant more than you will ever know!

**ERIC'S POV**

"Eric, I understand the terrible demand I'm placing upon you by suggesting that you keep this information from Sookie. The two of you have progressed beyond anything I could have imagined. I must speak with Niall as soon as possible."

"Felipe, I know what you and Niall have risked, I will not betray your trust." I cannot believe what a fucking devious, conniving bastard the King is, not to mention fucking Fairies, they never move in a straight line, there is always layer, after layer of bullshit! What the hell have they gotten me into? Sookie hates it when I keep things from her 'for her protection' anything and now the King and her grandfather have bullied me into it again, dammit!

"Time is short, I must leave for Dallas. I'll be in touch. You must be vigilant! The world has been waiting for this for hundreds, if not thousands of years." Felipe can be such a melodramatic bastard and I am not in the mood, I have just gotten Sookie to yield to me, I do not want to deal with all of this additional bullshit, but what I really hate is that I have no choice.

"Felipe, I understand. I will not fail you or my bonded. If anything happens, I will contact you and Niall. Now you must go or you will miss your flight."

"I'm seriously thinking about purchasing a private jet. Flying with Anubis can be so tedious." The King replies as he walks out the door.

Thank the Gods, he is finally gone! I really do not think I can stand anymore surprises. I thought Sookie would be my only wild card, but oh no! The King has to prove that between him and Niall they are running neck and neck with Sookie, hell after tonight I think they might have just out distanced her.

I begin securing the house as I make my way to my day chamber, my thoughts are running rampant. Fuck, if I were a human I would have gray hair from all of this shit. I am really starting to wonder if this is some giant Fairy conspiracy to kill me, by driving me insane.

I cannot afford to dwell on my conversation with the King. I must lock my newly found knowledge away for contemplation another day. Sookie cannot know, Pam cannot know. Hell, if either one of them find out they might just stake me for not telling them.

The last steel door begins to open and I am greeted by the scent of female arousal, and not just scent of one woman, but the familiar scent of my two women. What are those two little minxes up to?

The question really is not what they are up to; I know what they are up to. The question really is what am I going to do about it? I could be angry, they did not seek my permission after all, but do they really need it? They are bound together, which was another huge sucking surprise, but their newly found attraction is not so surprising. I have known since the first night Pam and I laid eyes on Sookie that my child wanted her and I have always suspected that if Sookie ever experimented it would be with Pam.

I continue to block the bonds I share with both of them, while moving to where I can watch them. I use all of my vampire skills to move silently. I do not want them to know I am here yet. I want to surprise them when the time is right.

There is nothing gentle about their coupling, their hands are touching, pinching, and pulling every inch of skin they can reach. When Sookie pushes back and takes Pam's pert, pink nipple into her mouth, a hungry moan escaping her lips, I can barely contain myself. Seeing the two of them together, my women wrapped in each other's arms causes my dick to become painfully hard. It takes every ounce of my self-control to continue to stand there, motionlessly, watching and waiting.

Sookie is gripping and squeezing Pam's perfect, little ass, her beautiful mouth filled with Pam's breast, she is really going to town. I wonder if she is using her tongue like I do, rough circles always drive Sookie crazy, Pam too for that matter. Speaking of Pam, she is thrusting her hand between Sookie's legs, roughly demanding entry. _My _Lover hooks her leg over Pam's narrow, little hip opening up, readying herself for Pam's ministrations. My women are so beautiful together!

What shall I do first? I cannot let either one of them forget who is in control. I must establish my dominance early. Those two together are just as dangerous and powerful as they are beautiful. I think I will have a little fun with them in the process.

"Lover, I thought we were going to punish Pam tonight, not reward her." I open the bond just enough to feel their shock before closing it tightly again. I cannot allow them to feel my emotions or they will never believe that I am pissed, which is so necessary if I am to establish dominance without resorting to force.

Their shock is evident; they have not moved a muscle since I spoke. Sookie's mouth is still filled with Pam's breast, but her tongue has stilled. Pam's right hand is still firmly gripping Sookie's ass. The first finger of her left hand is still poised at Sookie's dripping wet opening. Oh my God, I just want to throw Sookie to the ground and bury my cock deep inside her throbbing womanhood. But, I can wait. I know how to be patient.

"Pamela, kindly remove yourself from your Mistress."

Pam drops to the floor at my feet; she has always been the most wonderfully obedient, yet trying child I ever created. I do not need our bond to feel the fear radiating from her body. Sookie is frozen in place the confusion evident on her face. The closing of the bond has really unsettled her. I cannot help it; I push her just a bit farther and say "Sookie, Sookie, Sookie. What am I going to do with you?"

She stammers "Eric, I ... we ... please ..." and drops to the floor next to Pam, but not before I see tears forming in her eyes. Fuck, she knows I hate it when she cries. I cannot relent, I must do this now, or the next lesson will not be as easy.

"Sookie, Sookie, Sookie, now tell me, did you enjoy touching Pamela?" There is nothing but silence, this will not do. "Answer me!" I demand in a very curt manner. She looks up, wiping her tears away, her eyes are blazing.

"You wouldn't have to ask me that if you opened the bond! Look, I'm sorry! We really didn't think you would be upset! We thought that ... that you would be pleased... that you would enjoy joining us. Master, we'll never do it again! Please don't be angry!"

Sookie's words tumble from her lips her, her emotions play across her eyes and match the faint pulsing in the bond. Anger that the bond is closed, fear of my reaction, guilt that she may have hurt me, I am amazed by the emotions she can send to me and what I can read from her, even with the bond closed. I wonder if either of us can truly close the bond completely. I will have to be very careful with my newly imparted knowledge. I lock it deeper in my psyche and continue with my fun.

"Silence!" I roar as I begin to circle them. I know that I am making _my _women incredibly nervous. I revel in their reactions, especially Sookie's, and the feeling of joyful power that it gives me. I am her Master and she knows it, and surprisingly enough, she seems to have accepted it.

I have wanted this woman to yield to me from the moment I spoke to her. I allow my thoughts to wander to the night she walked into my bar, Pam asked Compton ... for an introduction and she answered for herself.

_"Hi, I'm Sookie Stackhouse."_

It was in that moment I was lost, I knew I had to have her, I wanted and desired her like I have never wanted or desired anyone or anything ever before in my existence. I took in her scent and my desire increased tenfold, never before had I smelled anything so tempting, sweet, before I can't stop myself I say _"Aren't you sweet."_

I was floored when she quipped _"Not especially." _I am quite sure the surprise registered on my face. I remember _feeling_ ... something ... it started in my stomach and moved swiftly up through my rib cage, the _feeling_ was terribly strong and before I knew it I was laughing out loud. Pam joined with me; our bond told me that she was _feeling _it too. It took several more visits, and a discussion with Pam, before I realized that the _feeling _was joy, pure joy, something I am not sure I even felt when I was human.

I am feeling joy now, Sookie's tears have stopped, I am dominating _my _women and exerting control, before I fuck them both senseless. Now I want to admire my Lover's change in clothing. I strongly demand "Sookie rise!" Her compliance is instant.

She is wearing very strategically placed latex straps. The first of the straps hides the bottom of her mound, covering her slit. The next strap just brushes the top of the golden hairs on the top of her mound. The straps frame her pussy, accentuating it, making it appear that it is begging to be touched.

I tear my eyes away and continue up her curvaceous body. The fifth strap stops just below her ample breasts, with the sixth strap covering her very erect nipples. The collar at the base of her neck is a nice touch, but since I have no intention of leashing my lover, it can stay or go as she sees fit. The outfit is finished off by fishnet stockings, and then one of the tallest pair of fuck me heels I have ever seen, and that is saying a lot. I believe Pam would call them stilettos.

Speaking of Pam, she has really out done herself this time. I think I will have to _'make'_ her open a lingerie line at Fangtasia as _'punishment'_ for tonight's little escapade and for her _'interference_' in my affairs with my bonded. I know expanding the gift shop lingerie line will please her. I owe her after all, even if I will not admit it.

"Pamela" I snap "I am quite sure you are responsible for the outfit my bonded is currently wearing, are you not?" I do not wait for her reply before I continue with my tirade. "What were you thinking dressing your Mistress like this?" Sookie begins to shake and drops to her knees next to Pam, their beautiful blond heads bowed low.

I can barely stand it! I want to bury my cock deep inside of Sookie, all the way to the hilt in one forceful stroke. Pam can watch, she can worship Sookie's beautiful breasts with her mouth, she can go fuck herself for all I care. My lover, my bonded, my everything, can be _vampire _at will! My Valkyrie, loves me, she is here with me, she understands me, and _our_ customs. The battle has been won, the war between us is over, and she is finally, truly MINE! I am her Master!

My focus is intact, I do not lose myself in thoughts, I no longer retreat inside of myself, and emotions are in complete control. I am completely in control again, Felipe was right, in mastering Sookie, I have mastered myself. I am no longer conflicted, I know now I am finally becoming who I was born to be, I am finally whole.

My Queen and my Princess continue to kneel before me. I know the silence is killing them, but it will only make their relief so much sweater.

I continue the game and bark "Pamela, stand up and let me take a look at how you have chosen to dress yourself."

"I picked Pam's outfit, Eric." Sookie speaks, but she does not move, her eyes are locked on the floor. Her submissiveness is driving me wild, my cock is so hard and throbbing it truly hurts!

"Silence!" I roar "You will not speak if you are not spoken to! Do you understand me?"

Sookie's voice is choked, I can tell she is trying not to cry again, as she says "Yes, Master." Fuck! I need to lighten up a bit, she is not as strong as Pam, yet.

"Pamela, rise and show me the outfit your Mistress has seen fit to dress you in."

Pam rises gracefully to her bare feet, her eyes never leave the floor. She is wearing leather and what looks like silver chains for a bottom. The top starts with a leather collar complete with a large fake silver circle hanging right in the front just begging for a leash. I will leash my child, she belongs to me and owes me fealty, and she must always remember that. Two fake silver chains fall from the collar, attaching right above her perky luscious breasts and attach to more chains. The chains encircle her small, tight breasts leaving her hard pink nipples bare. More chains dip gracefully down her rib cage, the focal point is a circle centered perfectly between her breasts. The entire outfit has a very in control attitude, in an oddly submissive way, it is so Pam.

"Pamela, kneel beside your Mistress." I bark as I take a step back to contemplate my next move, what do I want to do with them? How far do I want to take this? I want to fuck Sookie, I really could care less about fucking Pam, what is that saying ... oh yes ... been there, done that, got that T-shirt, but I would love to watch her worship my Lover's body. Where to start?

"Sookie, rise." My lover moves even more gracefully than my child, if that is even possible, her eyes remain locked to the floor. I can feel their tension, it has reached a fever pitch, I have made my decision and now it is time to let them off the hook. "Pamela," I snap curtly "black is not Sookie's best color, I would have preferred red."

Sookie's eyes meet mine, her question is evident, is this okay? I am at her side instantly, I reach out twinning my fingers through her hair, forcefully yet gently pulling her head back. "You are mine!" I declare as my lips crash into hers, my tongue thrusting through her lips, claiming her mouth, attempting to satisfy my desire to taste her sweet mouth. I cannot get enough of this woman.

I break the kiss declaring "Sookie, it is time for you to punish Pamela." I can feel their fear increase, Sookie has no idea how creative my punishments can be, and Pamela knows all too well.

"Sookie! You will answer me when I speak to you! Now, I will say again, it is time for you to punish Pamela."

Her voice is clear as she answers "Yes, Master, what shall I do?" But her emotions are crashing against the walls of the bond in violent waves.

I open what had appeared to be a light switch near the head of my bed to reveal a key pad, punch in the code and the hidden panel slides to the side to reveal my armory. Yes I keep my weapons in the bedroom, it is really quite the same as a human sleeping with a gun in the nightstand drawer. I walk in and retrieve silver chains. "Pull the sheet off the bed, you can use it to wrap these chains, so they will not burn her when she is restrained. I cannot stand the smell of burning vampire."

"Master, Pam brought restraints, and other … things. Would those work?"

"Pamela?" I ask because I want to insure that Pam is truly restrained, not just _pretending _to be.

My child answers quickly, I can feel the confusion radiating from her, "Master, the restrains are woven from braided silver and are wrapped to prevent burning. When Thaila and I tested them neither of us were able to break free." I am more than satisfied with her answer, time to move forward.

"Sookie, retrieve the restraints from Pamela's bag." I order as my eyes gaze around the room, where to tie her? If we were at Fangtasia this would not be a question, I have various hidden hooks imbedded in the walls and ceiling of my office as well as all of the rooms in my hidden nest, but this is my sanctuary, I have never had the needed to restrain anyone here before, for pleasure or pain.

I do not have many options down here. My eyes drift to the ceiling, there is a wooden beam that runs the length of the room. I retrieve two very large knives, or short swords depending on how you want to look at it, from my armory and drive them deep in to the beam near the end of my bed. Sookie has returned with the restraints, I take them from her and attach them to the knives. Perfect!

"Pamela!" I bark and she is at my side, her confusion is slowly turning to fear, I have never restrained her with silver before, wrapped or not. "Sookie, see to this." I gesture to Pam as I lay back on my bed, unbuttoning and unzipping my pants, I almost groan when my throbbing cock springs free.

**SOOKIE's POV**

I'm so worried, I'm almost shaking, I can barely fasten the restraint cuffs to Pam's wrists. What is he going to make me do to her? Why is he so upset? I thought this was every man's dream. I want to fall to my knees, grab a hold of his legs, and beg for forgiveness, but the vampire inside of me won't allow it.

I finish with the restraints and turn to face him. "Now, I want you to use your hands and your mouth to bring Pamela to the brink of orgasm and then you are to stop. Do you understand? Under no circumstances is she allowed to climax."

"Yes Master." I answer immediately. I have no idea how to make a woman come, I have never touched a woman before tonight.

I step in front of Pam as I take a deep, unnecessary, breathe to steady myself. I do the only thing that comes to mind, I press my breasts against her, our nipples harden on contact and I begin to run my lips ever so gently across hers, taking in her sweet scent. I feel my arousal starting to build, but I push it aside as I concentrate on Pam. I can feel her fear and her confusion and I don't like it, I want to take it all away and feel her joy and her passion again.

I place my hand on her shoulder and slowly begin to slide my hand down to her breast using the softest, gentlest of touches I can manage. Her nipple is rock hard against my palm, I'm tempted to grab hold and twist her pink nub viciously between my fingers, but I resist the urge, I want to bring her pleasure, I'm sure Eric will be bringing the pain later.

I place my other hand on her other shoulder and repeat the process, my lips are still caressing hers, while I try to build up the courage to touch her honey pot, being with Pam was so much easier when she was actively participating and when Eric wasn't boring holes in to my back with his eyes. I feel very self-conscious for the first time since I shifted to vampire.

I take the plunge and graze the curls of her outer lips with my finger tips, Pam's hips buck towards my hand, eliciting a guttural moan. My confidence builds. I take her nipple into my mouth as my fingers delve deeper into her moist folds, as she stifles a growl.

"Enough, you are being are too gentle, too tentative. I told you to bring Pamela to the brink of climax. I did not expect you to take all night. What is the matter my Lover? Perhaps you are unsure, Pamela is no longer here to lead you astray, my Lover, what is the problem?"

"Eric … Master … I have never pleasured a woman before, I'm … I can't … I'm doing this the best I can. I don't have thousands of years of experience like you do. Maybe before we try this again you can teach we a few tricks of the trade."

**ERIC'S POV**

Sookie's fire and passion erupt through her clam façade, she is breaking she is finally losing control. This is just perfect, now it is time for me to take control.

"You might just have a point Lover. While you have been pleasured as a woman, you have never pleasured a woman." I move with vampire speed, tossing Sookie on to the bed and pushing it forward. In an instant Sookie's head is perfectly positioned perfectly between Pam's thighs and I am perfectly positioned between hers.

I take a deep, unnecessary breath, taking in the scent of her arousal, anticipating tasting her sweetness and purr "Sookie, do you want me to teach you how to pleasure a woman?"

"Yes, Master." Her response is short but full of passion.

"You will do exactly what I do, nothing more, nothing less, understood?"

"Yes Master." I can feel her lust beating at the walls of the bond, I am not ready to allow her to feel me yet I must insure total control before I relent and we are almost there.

I brush my lips gently against her damp curls before forcefully pushing my tongue in to her dripping wet folds, lapping and licking her juices with reckless abandon. I will never get enough of her, I only want more. I thrust my tongue deep in to Sookie's channel, so I may drink her ambrosia from the source, and I am rewarded with the music of_ my women _moaning in unison, which only fuels my fire. I replace my tongue with my finger and begin to lash her clit unmercifully with my tongue as I slide a second finger into her tight channel.

I continue licking and sucking her deliciously swollen clit while I curl my fingers, searching for her sweet spot. My sense of touch is so sensitive I know I have found it when I feel the texture of her walls change from soft and smooth, like silk, to soft and rough, similar to the texture of corduroy, mere seconds before my Lover's hips buck in response.

I tilt my head ever so slightly and raise my eyes, and what a sight to behold. Pam is still hanging from the beam by her arms, her eyes are closed, her head his thrown back, her hands are clenching and unclenching in time with the thrust of Sookie's dainty little fingers. My eyes travel down her body, from this angle I can see Sookie's pink tongue circling Pam's hard clit, I watch as she curls her fingers and begins to search for Pam's sweet spot.

Poor, poor, Pamela, her pleasure is almost over the moment Sookie finds her sweet spot this little interlude is over for her, I will follow through with her punishment, she will not be allowed to come tonight, but Sookie on the other hand will come many times tonight, while Pamela watches and yearns for release.

I feel Sookie's channel begin to clench around my fingers, signaling her end is near in the same instant I hear Pamela's tell tale moaning gasp, they are both on the verge of orgasm. In an instant I am up, shoving the bed away from Pam, leaving her hanging, quite literally. She should be pleased that her punishment is not any worse it would have been, had I not ended up with Sookie in the end.

In the instant the bed is repositioned I pull Sookie to the middle of the bed, where she is perfectly positioned for Pamela's viewing pleasure, I growl "Who is your Master, Sookie?"

"You are!" She replies as her hand reaches down, so that she may pleasure herself.

"Oh, no Lover, not yet, first you must understand who you belong to, first, before all others. You are mine!"

I press my mouth to hers, I want nothing more than to consume her, mind, body, and soul, at first she relents but then as I try to continue the kiss, but she pushes me back, looking me in the eyes, declaring "What do you mean 'before all others'? There better not be _any _others!"

"Lover, what is Pam? Is she not an _'other'_?"

"Pam is most certainly not an _'other'_! She is part of us, we are part of her, and she is _our _child! What we have with _her_ is not the same as _'others' _and you know it! You insult both of us by saying that, and buddy there better be no ..."

I silence her by impaling her with my throbbing cock. By the Gods, I love this woman! Vampire or human, she is still willing to fight the instant she feels someone she loves has been harmed! She is truly my match, my other half, the part of me that has been missing for the last thousand years. I am ecstatic she has fully accepted Pam, and even more than that, my woman are bound together. If I should ever meet my final death _my_ women will not be alone, they will still have each other.

I do not take the time to tell her that there will be no _'others'_, for either of us, _ever_. I agree that _our_ child is special, and that she will be the only exception to that rule, I have no time to explain to Sookie that she is right, Pam is part of _us, _and she is not truly an exception, only an extension of our love. Right now the only thing I am willing to take time for is to fuck _MY _bonded, _my _mate, _my _Lover.

I begin to move my hips, slowly, pulling out so far that the head of my gracious plenty is barely grazing her outer lips, before I plunge back in to the hilt, grinding against Sookie's erect clit, every painfully slow thrust eliciting the most enticing moan from the Goddess lying beneath me. She begins to buck her hips in time with my strokes, increasing the depth of my penetration. By the Gods, this woman will be the death of me!

I increase the pace and Sookie cries out "Eric … God … so good … Don't stop! God! PLEASE don't stop!"

I have no intention of stopping in fact I am going to up the ante. I arch my back and drive my fangs in to her neck, right below her ear; her sweet rich blood flows into my mouth, vampire, Fae, and something more, something so much more, by the Gods the taste alone makes me want to come. I thrust harder and faster as I feed, striving to reach the la petite mort while taking her with me.

Thrust forward again, I can feel her walls swelling and clinching tighter around me seconds before she strikes, sinking her fangs deep in to my shoulder. Feeling my blood flow in to her mouth, feeling the bond intensify, feeling her pleasure flowing through my very being is more than I can take. I thrust forward once more, my cock swelling to the point of intense pain, a primal roar rips from my lips as the first explosion of the most intense pleasure I have ever experienced erupts through my body as my seed fills the body of the woman I love, bringing about her end, as my name is ripped from her lips in a scream that matches the intensity of my roar.

I press further into her as, my orgasm is ripping through my body, while her orgasm rips through hers, as we both continue to feed from each other. The bond is intensifying with every drop of blood we exchange. I am powerless to move the pleasure is too intense, with my body I can feel her velvety walls gripping my cock, milking me of everything I have to give and through the bond I can feel her pleasure each time I spasm inside of her, causing her body to react gripping me tighter.

Suddenly she releases my shoulder and pulls my head from her neck, her mouth his covered in my blood. I grab the back of her head, thrusting my tongue into her mouth as I thrust further inside of her grinding against her, I cannot get close enough to this woman. The taste of our blood mingling is more than either of us can take. The feelings of pleasure and love swell between us engulfing us in second orgasm even more intense than the first. I thought before tonight I understood the meaning of la petite mort, I was wrong.

I break our kiss but tighten my arms around her, burying my head in her hair, aftershocks continue to course through our bodies and reverberate through the bond as I murmur "Sookie, jag älskar dig .. du gör mig ... du gör mig levande igen!"

"Jag älskar dig också, Eric. Din kärlek har gett mig mening i livet." I know she means it, I can feel it.

Sookie is in my arms, Pamela is hanging from restraints, at the foot of my bed, horny, frustrated, and irritated. I cannot help but smile, everything is right in the world.

**BILL'S POV**

The sun has been set for some time, I finally force myself to rise and walk through my empty house. Tonight is supposed to be the night that I take back what is mine, what_ he_ stole from me. Pam and Sookie will be mine, to do with what I please. I have plans for those ungrateful bitches, they will beg for death before I am through with them. I feel my cock stiffen. I can barely wait for Pam to be chained to the wall begging for a release that will never come. I can't wait to taste Sookie's sweet blood, I will drain her dry before I'm through with her. I just can't decide which one of them will be allowed to die first. I begin to stoke my erection, no fangbanger for me tonight, before the night is through I will have the objects of my desire kneeling at my feet.

I continue to stroke myself but doubts begin to creep into my mind and my hand stills. I cannot help but to remember all of the times that I have sat in this very house and made the wrong decision. Memories of my human family assault me. I push them aside, it is better to leave them dead and forgotten. I try to turn my thoughts to the upcoming coup and the objects of my desire, focusing until I feel the anger building again.

Victor was taking a big chance having Harold and Daryl show up at the shifter's bar just to pique _his _interest. It was stupid and reckless, if I hadn't planted a bug in the shifter's office, against Victor's advice, I wouldn't have known that the low life shifter followed those idiots to my house. Then the crafty bastard turned himself in to a bat, a bat of all things and was able to get close enough to overhear us talking.

I was downright lucky _she _called the shifter when he was in his office or I wouldn't have know that the shifter told _Eric _that I am also known as 'Thomas', this is sure to have piqued his interest, which is the last thing that we really wanted to do. I know _him, _he will be coming for me and he will make me tell _him_ everything I know. I barely survived Lorena's torture, and _she was scared of the Viking. _I know I will not be able to hold out, I will sing like a canary and beg for death before Eric finishes with me.

Some of the things Victor has been doing recently has lead me to believe he has set me up as the scapegoat. Should anything go wrong I will be thrown to the proverbial wolves. I will not allow him to leave me hanging out to dry. I have insured that in the event of my final death the recordings of our meetings will be emailed straight to the Ancient Phythoness, my death will insure Victor's. Sometimes I think I was stupid for hitching my wagon to Victor's, he's not the tactician I am, nor does he understand vampire politics to one tenth of the degree that I do. I hate to admit it but Pam's training and later working under _Eric _has made Victor seem mundane and incompetent compared to me and I am nothing compared to them.

It really doesn't matter now, I have painted myself into a corner and I have no other options. I cannot go to _the Sheriff, _there will not be … no there cannot be any forgiveness. The most I could hope for would be the mercy of a quick death. Nothing more and I am not real sure that _he _would grant me that boon. _Eric _can be a sadistic bastard when you cross him, the only person that enjoys torture more than _he _does is Pam and I am quite sure _he _would give _her _a turn.

I push my doubts away and I try to assure myself that tonight Pam will be becoming a resident in my newly created dungeon and Sookie will find herself chained to my bed. There is no turning back now, I have chosen my path, after all _they _never left me a choice.

**ERIC'S POV**

My blissful pleasure is interrupted by the perimeter alarms, someone is pulling up the driveway. Sookie is out of my arms, the remote is in my hand, and I am across the before the second beep sounds. I hit the button, one my paintings I made of the coast near my human home retracts to reveal security monitors. I recognize the car instantly, it is Alcide. What the fuck! Why is he tearing up my driveway like he is being chased?

I turn to Sookie, I can feel her reaching out with her mind. "Alcide and the King were ambushed on the way to the airport, the King was wounded but is healing nicely. They were able to get away but believe they are being followed."

I feel Sookie reach out even farther with her mind, farther than I ever believed imaginable. She speaks again, "Bill and Victor are about two miles behind Alcide and the King. Eric, they are coming here to kill you, the King, and Alcide." Her rage hits me like a sledge hammer through the bond, while anger and disgust wash over her face, she hisses and snarls "Pam is to be a gift to Bill and as a show of favor to me, I will be allowed to choose between servitude to Bill or servitude to Victor."

Pam's rage flares and combines with Sookie's through the bond the three of us share, the intensity of the rage almost cracks through the air. Pam hisses through her teeth "Eric please release me." I move quickly releasing her from the silver lined restraints. The three of us dress quickly, Pam's sexual frustration and bliss Sookie and I felt mere moments ago are pushed to the side, as we focus on the matter at hand.

The three of us move up the stairs towards the front door. I open the door just as the King and Alcide run through. We exchange looks, they both know, as do I that the three of us are likely to meet our end tonight, but we are warriors, fear does not show in our eyes, only the determination to take as many of them with us as possible.

Sookie speaks "There are six vampires in the woods just outside the security perimeter and behind them are eleven weres from St. Bernard Parish." My beautiful bonded, I never spoke my questions aloud, it amazes me that her gift has strengthen so much in such a short time. I can feel her anxiety, she knows we are outnumbered. It does not matter, I will die happy she has given me her love.

Sookie speaks again, I can hear the desperation in her voice, she knows what I was thinking "Eric, let's go to the safe room, I will call my grandfather and you can call Clancy .."

I answer her gently, "Sookie, I am a vampire Sheriff, Felipe is a vampire King, and Alcide is a packmaster, if we hide in the safe room and have to call for a rescue we will lose so much status that we will be challenged at every turn. I am sorry my Lover but we cannot run and hide."

Alcide is simmering, fighting the change he growls "Dammit Sookie, we are men, for us it is better to die fighting than to die running!" Alcide's is not only a true warrior he is the first man I have called a friend since I was human, it will be an honor to die by his side. "Eric, do you have an escape tunnel? Pam and Sookie must leave now .." Alcide continues "... they cannot fall in to Compton's hands, you don't want to know what the sick bastard has planned for them."

"I already know what he has planned Alcide, Sookie was able to hear him." I comfort myself in the knowledge that Pam and Sookie will love and protect each other once I have met my final death. Before tonight I believed that Pam would have cared for Sookie, for a time, out of loyalty to me. Now they have their own bond, their own tie. I will live on in both of them. This is not what I had in mind but I will insure my two women will survive the night and if I know them it is likely that they will avenge our deaths.

"NO!" My beauties shriek in unison and my bonds flare with pain, anger, and determination. I cannot allow them to sway me, they must leave and leave now. _She _does not want to understand that even if they stay the odds are overwhelming, we will not be able to survive long. I will not allow her to stay here and die, or even worse be forced into servitude to Compton or Victor. _She_ must leave and take _our _child with her, _they _must survive.

"Eric, Pam and I both understand what _we _are up against, we will not leave _you!" _I can feel my Lover's pain and confusion flowing through the bond, she will never understand that I am her bonded, her mate, her husband, it is my job to protect her. I cannot allow her to give her life for me, she must live.

_"_Master_, please _allow us to stay! I have fought by your side for centuries! _Please,_ don't make me leave! _Please!" _My beautiful child, I look upon her with pride and love, she will care for Sookie, even through her grief she will be more than capable. I have raised her well, Akakios would have been pleased by my women.

Sookie's voice is cold and distant "Pam, it doesn't matter what either of us says, he has made up his mind. What he doesn't know is that Bill has positioned some of the weres right over the escape hatch, there is no way out. Eric, if you send Pam and me from the house you will only separate our forces and lessen our chances."

I force myself into her mind and I am not gentle, I want to insure that she is not lying to me and there is no time for niceties. I feel her flinch and I retreat, I have seen them standing there through her eyes. I hope that I have not hurt her too badly. I try to send her comfort but she has locked me out. Bill and Victor have reached the first gate and Bill has the code, we have minutes at the most before they reach the front door.

I turn to Sookie, I need to know that she is not hurt, I need to know that she still loves me. I start to speak but the words die on my lips, as I watch my Lover walk with calm determination to the cabinet in the corner. She reaches in and removes the ancient wooden wand that belonged to my mother. Suddenly, my thoughts are yanked from me, I can feel her inside of me, merging with me, becoming one with me completely, body and soul and not in the metaphoric sense.

I feel her pulling energy from our little group of friends, but mostly from our enemies. The bond is pulsing, the energy my beloved is pouring into us is unimaginable. I feel like we are going to explode if the energy is not released soon, but she does not relent. I see through her eyes as several of the weres drop to the ground, the bond is no longer pulsing it is vibrating at a fevered pitch. I feel the energy explode and hear her call.

I know in the deepest parts of my being that all of the vampires that are loyal to the King or I have heard her and will be compelled to come, almost as if their maker called to them only stronger. It will be the same with all of the weres that are loyal to Alcide or tied to her brother's pack, they will feel the compulsion to obey her call as will the Fae loyal to her grandfather. My beautiful Lover has summoned our forces, now we only have to survive until they arrive.

Bill and Victor have come looking for a fight, well a fight they shall have!

"Sookie, jag älskar dig .. du gör mig ... du gör mig levande igen."

Sookie, I love you .. you make me feel ... you make me feel alive again.

"Jag älskar dig också, Eric. Din kärlek har gett mig mening i livet."

I love you too, Eric. Your love has given me meaning in life.


End file.
